The new team seven
by ironknucklevash
Summary: After a bell test naruto will never forget he learns a secret that will change him forever. NOT naruto/sakura they are just the main focus of the story naru/hanabi/tayuya sakura/ino/tenten
1. Chapter 1 The test

Yay my first fanfic hope its not to terrible anyway I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters from Naruto

normal=speech

_italics_=thought

**bold**=demon speech

_**bold italic**_=inner Sakura

underlined=jutsu

Prologue

This is your test, you are to try and get these bells from me

_It was supposed to be a test_

Says the guy that was too slow to dodge an erasure

_It was supposed to be easy_

Just charge and attack him and ill do the rest

_It wasn't supposed be life threatening_

Heh guess she was actually useful for something

_It wasn't supposed to be like this_

SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_I wasn't supposed to lose her_

_ Chapter one the test_

Kakashi The silver haired jounin analyzed his newest batch of hopefuls with a condescending eye, first was Sasuke Uchiha, the black haired avenger was the last of the once prominent clan and his main desire was the death of his brother Itachi Uchiha and then to rebuild his decimated clan. Sasuke was know as the rookie of the year for being the best in the academy (something that he and any of his fan-girls were happy to point out or shriek to the heavens) he had great chakra control, nearly mastered his family taijutsu, and amazing aim with weapons, he was truly what a ninja was supposed to be.

Next was Sakura Haruno the pink haired self proclaimed love of the previously mentioned avenger, she had the highest test scores in the academy, has near perfect chakra control for an academy student (though Kakashi figured this was true because of her abysmal chakra capacity), and she has also captured the heart of the local village piraya.

Finally came the blond haired blue eyed Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one surprising ninja, and container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, a nine tailed fox demon that attacked the village of Konoha 12 years ago for reasons unknown. Naruto's skills in the academy were nothing short of horrid having no chakra control, terrible taijutsu, and the absolutely worst test scores in the whole academy. As stated before he has a crush on the pink haired kunoichi.

Kakashi sighed as he watched his sleepy and starving (teehee) students from afar, he knew he had his work cut out for him if they passed, but he wasn't holding his breath. Between Naruto and Sasuke's egos, it was very unlikely they would put up with each other long enough to not kill each other much less try to pass the test together.

"Well I guess I should make my entrance". Stated the jounin as he used the Shunshinto appear."Yo" he said

"YOUR LATE" yelled the blonde and the pink haired kids

"_Damn, with the way they yell you would expect them to be related_" Kakashi mused."Now now I just got lost on the road of life and ended up late".

"_Worst excuse ever_" thought Naruto and Sakura.

"Well now that I am here we can get started on the test to see if your fit to become genin" Kakashi stated.

He held up two bells "this is your test, you are to try and get these bells from me" he said.

Sakura looked confused "but sensei there's three of us and only two bells".

"Very good Sakura, yes there's only two bells which means that one of you wont be passing. Also the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a log and wont be getting any lunch" he stated very amused

as all three of their stomachs growled at the same time.

"_So that's why he told us not to eat_" the three thought at once.

"Now then you have until noon to get a bell from me, come at me with the intent to kill or you don't stand a chance. ready, set-.

Before he could say go Naruto pulled out a kunai to throw but in an instant Kakashi was behind him holding his arm, all three looked on in awe at his speed and all of them with a similar thought.

"_H__oly crap_".

"Now now I didn't say go yet" spoke the amused jounin "at least your taking me serious. "he said with an eye smile "ok now go" as soon as he said that the three disappeared "_well at least they know how to hide themselves_" as soon as he finished that thought an image of orange came into his vision

"_s__poke too soon_" he sighed "you know compared to the others your kinda slow".

"Says the guy that was too slow to dodge an erasure" the loud ninja exclaimed.

From their hiding spots Sasuke and Sakura both face-palmed at their would be teammate "_what kind of__ idiot is he_?".

"Now I'm gonna take you down and pass this test so get ready cause here I come" with that said Naruto charged the jounin, but stopped as he saw Kakashi reach into his weapon pouch and pull out...

a book (ya no one saw that coming).

"Whats the matter, if you don't take a bell you wont pass" the uninterested jounin stated.

"Well put away the book so I can cream you" Naruto cried.

Kakashi flipped a page in his book "sorry Naruto, but I don't even need to put it away to beat you" he spoke without looking away from his book.

Naruto fumed "Fine I'll just have to beat you so you'll stop disrespecting me" he charged at Kakashi who blocked every strike that Naruto tossed at him till he ended up behind him. He held his fingers in a hand sign as he knelt behind Naruto.

Sakura suddenly felt dread and fear as she watched her sensei about to use a jutsu on the blonde "Naruto you have to get away fast he's going to destroy you!"

"Too late" Kakashi stated "hidden leaf ancient taijutsu supreme technique Thousand years of pain!"

Kakashi yelled as he drove four fingers into Naruto's ass sending him flying into a nearby river

"... What that's not a jutsu, supreme technique my ass, its just a really strong poke". Sakura deadpanned

"_**Cha I **__**cant believe we worried over Naruto so much**_. Inner Sakura fumed

"Their both idiots, and Sakura's stupid too for revealing herself to try and save the dead-last" Sasuke said extremely annoyed.

"How is this fair at all, he's a jounin how can we compete with that?" said a worried Sakura

"_Dammit, I'm not gonna lose here, I'm gonna make him acknowledge me_". Naruto thought as he threw two shuriken from the river... only to have them caught by Kakashi who still has yet to look away from his book. "O_h come on__ what the hell was that?_"Naruto whined ."A_lright lets try this_". He thought as he brought up his fingers into a hand sign.

"Huh hope he plans on coming up for air sometime soon". Kakashi said uninterestedly

Naruto climbed out of the river coughing out a lot of water and swear words that a 12 year old really shouldn't use.

"Hey whats wrong? "Kakashi mocked ."If you don't get a bell by noon that means no lunch for you".

"How am I supposed to beat you when I haven't had any breakfast!" the orange clad ninja yelled

Sakura's stomach roared _"A__t least you only missed breakfast, I didn't even have any dinner last night, man I picked a really bad time for a diet._" The pinkette nearly cried.

"N_**o complaints here**_". Inner Sakura said in a matter of fact way.

As Kakashi strolled away Naruto yelled. "Dammit don't walk away I'll beat you this time, take this

Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Several loud pops were heard and smoke surrounded Naruto. Once it cleared 8 versions of Naruto were there. "You ready for my specialty Kakashi sensei?" The original Naruto stated with a huge grin on his face "Hope so cause here we come!" He and the other Naruto's charged the jounin.

"_Wait 7 clones, and their solid? Since when could Naruto do something that cool?_" Sakura wondered

"D_**id**__** you just admit Naruto was cool?**_" Inner Sakura asked in a teasing tone?

"_What no...no, Naruto is not cool at all._" Sakura defended

"W_**hat ever you say.**_" inner Sakura said in a sing-song voice

Meanwhile Sasuke was beyond pissed that Naruto knew such a high level technique "W_hat the hell, there is no way the dead-last has that great of an technique and I don't, I'll make him teach me it by the end of the day! He doesn't deserve it."_

Kakashi just looked bored. "While that is impressive, Naruto, even with those numbers you still cant win your still a genin and you cant-

What ever Kakashi was gonna say was cut off as a Naruto clone came up from behind undetected and latched onto the cyclops. "HA I had one of my clones sneak out of the river to get you from behind, and now its time for my revenge from when you poked me in the ass earlier". Naruto exclaimed as he jumped for heavy swing at the jounin, but found that his punch only connected with another clone. " wait what the hell... wait I get it Kakashi disguised himself as a clone". sadly this train of thought led to Naruto's grand plan of beating the crap out of himself and his clones in hope of attacking Kakashi which of course failed. One of his clones came up with the idea to release the clones so only he and Kakashi would be left. So the original Naruto released his clones and found out that he was all alone because Kakashi merely used the kawarimi jutsu to hide in a tree.

Naruto suddenly saw a glint of metal at the base of the tree and saw one of the bells lying there unguarded "Hey! No way he must have dropped it heh heh." Naruto said

Nearby Sakura was praying in her head "please don't let my teammate be that stupid, please don't let my teammate be that stupid"

Naruto reached for the bell only to be caught by a rope trap.

"_**He's that stupid**_" inner Sakura sighed

"You know when a trap is obvious you really shouldn't take the bait." Kakashi said in an almost sad voice as he dropped down from the tree picking up the bell.

Seeing the jounin's back was turned "NOW while he's focused on the idiot" Sasuke let fly a flurry of weapons that imbedded themselves into Kakashi... only for him to poof into a log with a smiley face on it. "Shit now he knows where I am, I gotta move fast!"

"That must have been Sasuke-kun I have got to hurry and find him." Sakura thought while she jumped through the trees to find her true love.

Suddenly Sakura heard "Psst hey Sakura behind you" Sakura turned around only to see Kakashi with swirling leaves everywhere. When the leaves stopped Kakashi was no where to be found, she then heard another voice coming from the trees.

"Sa .. Sakura .. help ..me." A bloody, stabbed and near dead Sasuke limped towards her. overwhelmed with the sight Sakura promptly fainted with a loud scream.

Still very bored Kakashi watched the girl fall to his genjutsu. "Huh maybe I overdid it."

Sasuke came out to challenge the silver haired ninja."So you got the fan-girl, but you will find I'm different then her and the idiot dead last." He stated with an obvious smugness.

"Say that once you have a bell." Kakashi retorted.

Sasuke attacked with a flurry of his family taijutsu style, and he nearly grabbed one of the bells till Kakashi backed away. "W_hew that was too close, I guess I cant read my book with __this one_". Kakashi thought "Well I guess you are different but still not good enough." he stated.

Wordlessly Sasuke started several hand signs. "fire style: goukakyuu no jutsu" As he finished those words a large fireball was let loose from his mouth.

"What that's impossible genin's cant do elemental jutsu they cost too much chakra!" Kakashi said with actual shock.

Kakashi was engulfed by the flame, once it dissipated Kakashi was no where to be found, Sasuke began to panic as he searched for the jounin "Where is he? Around me? Above?"

"Below!" Sasuke suddenly heard as he was pulled into the ground. Earth style: shinjuu zanshu no jutsu

all that was left of Sasuke was his head sticking out like a daisy.

"Now that your taken care of, lets go see if Naruto got out of that tree" Kakashi said

"D_ammit cant believe he caught me like this, there's no way I can take him head on or with a normal distraction but what could actually do the job_" Sasuke thought he suddenly heard rustling to and saw Sakura pop out "Sakura?" He grinned as he suddenly had an idea. "Sakura hurry dig me out fast there's not much time."

Sakura was about to faint when she saw Sasuke's head on the ground, but once he spoke to her with such urgency she jumped at the chance to save her crush. "o..ok Sasuke-kun." she quickly dug him out

are you all right Sasuke-kun" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine Sakura but I need your help, we cant take him alone so I need you to attack him with taijutsu while I do a sneak attack" he explained quickly.

Sakura's heart soared at the thought of Sasuke asking for her help. "C_**ha this is gonna be awesome.**_" inner Sakura screamed from inside Sakura's head. "are you sure you want me to use taijutsu its not really my forte." Sakura admitted, afraid to fail the avenger

Sasuke was trying his best not to yell at the pink haired fan girl, He needed her cooperation or this wouldn't work. "Sakura just trust me on this" he placed his hand on her shoulder (secretly disgusted with himself)(while she and her inner persona were loudly making wedding plans with eachother) "Just charge and attack him and I'll handle the rest." He said with a don't argue with me kind of tone.

At Sasuke's forceful tone Sakura could only nod in agreement as they both trekked towards were they started. They suddenly heard the sounds of metal on wood, coming to the clearing they find Naruto pinned to a tree by kunai as Kakashi was holding what looked to be bentos in front of him. "I told you Naruto, you only get lunch if you get a bell. Sigh I guess I'm gonna have to tie you up now." The jounin stated with a slightly sadistic tone to his voice.

Surveying where Kakashi was gonna be, Sasuke put his plan to action. "Alright Sakura I need you to go at Kakashi before he leaves Naruto's side I'll trigger a trap that will stop him cold, now go hurry!" Sakura with slight hesitation jumped forward and charged at Kakashi who was about to pull the last two kunai from Naruto's jacket.

"Damn I cant throw my weapons, if I miss then I might hit Naruto" Sakura thought, instead she decided to run head first while screeching. "Cha this is for that damn genjutsu earlier!" As she swung at Kakashi he blocked each blow unmoving.

"W_ow major dejavu didn't Naruto yell the same thing?_"Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"W_**ait d**__**id you just yell the same thing Naruto did when he attacked Kakashi**_?" inner Sakura said very much amused.

Ignoring the voice Sakura continued with her attack hoping that Sasuke would hurry and finish his plan. As soon as she thought this Sasuke appeared several feet away and launched a single kunai towards Kakashi. _"Finally now me and Sasuke-kun can pass"_ she thought as her heart soared "_sorry Naruto_". She thought with some regret.

Kakashi was ecstatic as he saw Sasuke and Sakura seemingly work together. He then proceeded to dodge the weapon "You know you had the perfect chance to attack, and you use one kunai? I'm kinda disappointed" he said quickly.

"Who says that was meant to hit you?" Sasuke said with a very smug grin, as his kunai suddenly hit a rope that let loos his trap of several kunai flying towards them.

Kakashi looked at the incoming projectiles and saw that they weren't gonna come close to hitting him, so he figured Sasuke had another trap set up, as he tensed up ready for another round he heard a sound that chilled his blood... The sound of metal stabbing into flesh and a pained wail that came from the his female student, turning around he saw Sakura fall back covered head to toe in at least 20 kunai, while a now free Naruto was stunned and unmoving when they all suddenly heard a jingle.

"Heh i guess she was actually useful for something." Came the voice of the uchiha avenger. They looked to him and saw he was holding both the bells he stole while Kakashi was distracted.

"_**He..he used us, he used us as cannon fodder just to pass? That damn selfish son of a bitch ill rip his fucking head off!" Inner Sakura raged.**_

"sa..suke..kun?" Sakura was no longer crying because of the kunai she was now crying because of the pain of a broken heart.

"I guess my plan to use her was flawless eh Kakashi? So that means I'm the only one to pass and I'm your apprentice now." Sasuke suddenly froze as Kakashi released a huge amount of killer intent and punched Sasuke in face resulting in a few very loud cracks and a flying uchiha.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto rushed to Sakura's side and tried his best to sooth her pain. At Naruto's scream Kakashi shook his head clear and went to his students, he quickly paled as he saw the extent of her wounds and knew immediately that she wasn't gonna make it.

"I cant believe I lost another one." He said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry sensei I failed you."

to be continued

Shunshin=body flicker technique

Kage bunshin no jutsu=shadow clone technique

kawarimi jutsu substitution technique

fire style: goukakyuu no jutsu= grand fireball technique

earth style: shinjuu zanshu no jutsu= inner decapitation technique

well that's it for chapter one hope you enjoyed it I definitely had fun writing it sorry it took so long to get to the parts that were different from the show but I felt it would be lazy to skip the whole test just to get to the new parts I'm gonna try and post these as fast as possible but I have been playing a lot of diablo 3 and I'm still addicted to reading other fanfics but ill do what I can, I plan on making this adventure romance so I need someone to pair Naruto with (only one I don't plan on making a harem) the choices for Naruto are

**TenTen**

**Hanabi(no lemons so don't worry)**

**Karin(before shippuden)**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

I'm also debating on hakus gender but no matter what haku wont be paired with Naruto

big shout out to my best bud woflos wolfwood for proofreading this cause I know I have the worst grammar possible

hope you enjoyed this please leave comments, reviews and ratings as you see fit, I wont learn if you don't tell me what I did wrong

well other than that I guess I'm done thanks again

ironknucklevash out


	2. Chapter 2 blood

AN

Hey everyone ironknucklevash first thanks to everyone who read this and enjoyed it when I read the reviews it really made my day I never thought I'd get anyone to follow this :) anyway so far Tayuya has 1 vote in plus my friends and proofreaders have their own vote so be sure to cast your vote on who I should pair Naruto with so please vote on that thanks and enjoy... oh ya and I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of the Naruto manga or anime

Possible girls to pair naruto with

TENTEN

HANABI (NO LEMONS SO NO WORRYS)

TAYUYA (1 VOTE)

KIN

KARIN (WILL APPEAR BEFORE SHIPPUDEN IF CHOSEN)

normal=speech

_italics_=thought or flashback

**bold**=demon speech

_**bold italic**_=inner Sakura

underlined=jutsu

Chapter 1 the test

recap

_I guess my plan to use her was flawless eh Kakashi? So that means I'm the only one to pass and I'm your apprentice now." Sasuke suddenly froze as Kakashi released a huge amount of killer intent and punched Sasuke in face resulting in a few very loud cracks and a flying uchiha._

"_SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA__!" __Naruto rushed to Sakura's side and tried his best to sooth her pain. At Naruto's scream Kakashi shook his head clear and went to his students, he quickly paled as he saw the extent of her wounds and knew immediately that she wasn't gonna make it._

"_I cant believe I lost another one." He said with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry sensei I failed you."_

Chapter 2 blood

"Sakura, Sakura look at me, look at me" Naruto pleaded as he moved her face to look into his own "Sakura listen were going to get you to the hospital right now, so just sit tight and we will help you pull out of this, believe it" Naruto said

Sakura looked at Naruto's face as he said this, and saw for the first time his real smile, not the goofy idiot smile or the foxy grin of his mask no this was the true Naruto's smile a smile that told her that she was going to make it. "_**Why..Why doesn't he smile like that more... why does he care so much about us?"**_ Inner Sakura said with tears going down her face. Naruto was about to pick up Sakura when he was interrupted.

"Naruto stop you can't move her. Naruto I'm sorry but she won't make it to the hospital she will have already died to blood loss, the most we can do is make her comfortable." Kakashi stated with a strain on his voice

Naruto froze he looked at the man. The man that was supposed to be his sensei, the man that was supposed to protect his students, the man that tested them to see if they were "worthy", the man that put them against each other the, man that just told him to give up and let someone precious to him die. Naruto rushed the man and sent him flying a few feet. This was no man he was a coward.

"You stupid asshole Sakura's not dead yet and she's still fighting, you might not care about her but I do! She is one of my precious people and I won't let her die, you say there's no chance? then I say you are just a dumb ass coward who thinks he knows everything, well if you did than you would know that I'm Naruto Uzumaki and an Uzumaki never gives up, NO MATTER WHAT!" Naruto screamed at the coward as his eyes suddenly went red.

"..._ he... he's right if it was Rin that was dieing in my arms would I give up? If I had any chance, any percent of hope wouldn't I have taken it... sensei you would be so proud of your legacy... your son is a better man then me right now... and I don't care if he's the only member left and I don't care if I have to deal with the council or face Kami himself, I will make him into the next Hokage!_". Kakashi thought as he looked up at the memorial stone he landed in front of.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and pulled out a first aid kit and started pulling the kunai out and wrapping the wounds, once he was done he picked her up bridle style and started to move to the hospital when he was once again stopped by the silver haired jounin. "Get out of my way Hatake" he spat "If you get in my way again I will break every one of your bones and leave you to the animals of the forest".

"Naruto you won't make it" Naruto was about to put Sakura down to kill the jounin. "So give her to me and I'll carry her I'm much faster" the jounin said with an eye smile

Naruto looked hesitant but gave Sakura to the man. When he saw the man jump towards the hospital he smiled and followed with a quiet "Thanks …. sensei"

They both reached the hospital in record time they burst through the doors and very loudly yelled for service. "Quick she needs help she was hurt in a training "Accident" and she needs help she's dyeing of trauma and blood loss". Kakashi explained quickly

The nurse called for a stretcher and had her carted away, the nurse glared at Naruto and loudly said "You can leave now you little monster you have obviously done enough damage to her" Naruto was about to object but Kakashi beat him to it and had the nurse against the wall by the throat.

"Listen her you little bitch that boy is the only reason she is still alive, and I will be damned if you place the blame on him, consider yourself fired and expect a trip to the T&I center I'm sure they will love to have you". He stated with a huge blast of KI stopping anything she could possibly say as a retort "Come on Naruto lets go see how she's holding up". Naruto followed his sensei silently, stunned that someone other than Iruka or the old man Hokage would defend him like that.

They came to the room that Sakura was being treated in and found it in a state of panic "What's wrong here?" Kakashi asked very worried

One doctor stepped forward "I'm sorry to say that it's impossible to treat your student it seems that she has a very rare blood type that no one in this village has." The doctor stated

"WHAT how is that possible what about her parents they have to have her blood type right?" Naruto yelled. Even though he avoids hospitals like the plague he still had a good idea what was needed for blood donations.

The doctor looked insulted that this demon would think they didn't check the girls records "Don't talk as if were idiots we checked her records boy she was adopted by her current parents therefore they don't have the same blood type".

Naruto started to panic "well well ….. What about me I mean I'm sure I don't have the same blood type but with the damned fox maybe we could save her"

Kakashi was stunned "W_ould he really try and make a deal with the strongest of all demons to save her? Naruto obviously hates the fox for what it's done to his life yet here he is suggesting we ask it for help, and even openly stating he has it inside of him, everyone here already knows of it but It still must have hurt to say that out loud._" He thought to himself

"Listen here you little spawn there is no way I'm letting you give your demon blood to this poor girl so you can make her your slave or something of the" The doctor couldn't finish his sentence as he fell to the ground clutching his chest in a panic attack as he felt the most powerful KI in his life since the fox attacked Konoha 12 years ago he turned and saw the third Hokage glaring several promises of death and torture.

"Cat take this man to Ibiki and Anko tell them he's all theirs for as long as they want". As he finished that sentence a cloaked woman in a cat mask appeared from nowhere and grabbed the terrified doctor and Shunshined away "Monkey, bring Tomoko Haruno here immediately." As he said that another Anbu appeared bowed to the Hokage and left same as the last. The Hokage turned to another doctor who was absolutely terrified of what was gonna happen to him "doctor hook Naruto up to give blood to the girl and I want them both monitored at all times." He stated with no room for argument.

The doctor hesitated for a moment but pulled Naruto into the room were Sakura was laying down covered in bandages, and hooked the demon container to a drip and started the transfusion, once he was done setting up he stationed the kids a nurse that he knew that didn't hate the boy for what he contained lest he incur the wrath of the aged Hokage.

Outside the room Kakashi's mind was swimming "Hokage-sama as much as I don't want to question your reasoning why are you giving some of Naruto's blood to Sakura, if the Kyuubi's chakra enters her system it would just kill her much more painfully. Or is this a test to see if Naruto's blood can actually heal woun- Kakashi was cut off by the same KI that the doctor was subjugated to, and he quickly shut up.

"Kakashi I would suggest that you never assume that I would use Naruto in any experiments, especially any that have to do with the fox." the Kage released his KI and Kakashi relaxed "Kakashi I know your worried but trust me when I say that the fox has nothing to do with this, the fox cant affect Naruto's blood unless Naruto starts channeling the demons chakra while he's giving blood, which he can't do on purpose yet". The war vet explained

Kakashi then began thinking of any reason as to how Naruto's blood would work but decided to trust the Hokage as Sakura's mother came into view looking pale as ghosts when she saw the Hokage outside her daughters room, he never liked the Haruno as Tomoko was a member of the civilian council who was constantly making things difficult for the ninjas, and she was also a huge member of the we want Naruto dead fan club " Nonono please tell me she's not dead please" Tomoko Haruno begged with tears streaming down her face. As Kakashi saw this he mentally sighed as much as he disliked her, she was still a worried sick mother.

"Tomoko please calm down your daughter is going to be fine I promise, because of her teammate she's going to be fine" the third Hokage explained.

"Her teammate?" she asked "oh oh thank god Uchiha-sama was there to save her oh thank Kami for- she was suddenly slapped courtesy of Kakashi.

Kakashi was fuming at her he looked ready to strangle the woman for what she just said "listen here you ignorant piss ant, your precious Uchiha-sama was the one who did this to her, he used her as a target for a trap that covered her whole body with kunai just so I would be distracted enough that he could pass my test, it was Naruto that treated her wounds on the field, and he was the one that help get her here, and he's the one giving her blood right now to keep her ALIVE!" Kakashi exclaimed

Tomoko went through an entire parade of emotions shock anger sadness and finally regret "but… but that's impossible Uchiha-sama couldn't,… I mean… he wouldn't…. why…why would he try to take her from me? Why Kakashi, please tell me that your lying …please." She begged weakly her whole world dying around her in her eyes this village had two constants the demon spawn was evil and Sasuke uchiha could do no wrong and in one explanation those constants were shattered. She wasn't a blind woman she saw that Naruto hadn't done anything close to evil to this village but she always had it set in her mind that he was just biding his time to strike when they weren't ready but maybe. "Did you just say that the de… ehem the Uzumaki boy was the one who saved her, and is giving her blood? Why would he do that what does he gain from it?" she asked trying to find some reason why the demon boy would help her daughter.

"Because they are teammates." Kakashi said simply "Naruto took the teachings of the academy to heart when they said your teammates were you're your lifeline, friends, family, and nakama. I guarantee that Naruto would give his own life to save hers and I can also guarantee that the Uchiha brat would sacrifice anyone in this village if he could gain anything from it. Naruto even threatened me a great deal of pain if I didn't get my ass in gear and help your daughter" he said with a bit of shame.

Tomoko was looking more and more ashamed as she heard Kakashi speak, looking into her daughters room she saw the "demon child" giving blood to the most important person in her life and while he did it he had a look of worry that would break anyone's heart. And for the first time in her life she didn't see a huge rampaging monster ready to kill her daughter, no she saw a 12 year old boy that had been mistreated his whole life. She was assaulted by never ending images of the boy crying by himself, him digging through the garbage, him being chased out of shops, and even an image of her cheering a drunk on who was attacking the boy. She walked in and sat next to Naruto she bent down kissed the top of his head and hugged him close "Thank you thank you thank you so much nar..naruto thank you. "She sat there and sobbed into the boys shoulders with muffled sorry and thank your every few seconds.

Naruto was frozen this was his first real hug in his life and it was coming from a woman who up until this day had screeched at him whenever she saw him and did everything in her power to make him miserable. He was about to push her way when he looked at Sakura's breathing start to even out, it was then that he realized something about the people that hated him (which was a lot), not all of them hated him for the same reasons, many hated him because they feared what he would do to them and as he looked at Tomoko he saw that she didn't hate him because she was scared for her safety, no her and every parent in Konoha was scared that Naruto would hurt their children and while he still hated them for it he understood them a little bit more as well.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Tomoko she stiffened at the embrace for a second but then relaxed and cried even harder "_Why.. Why is he comforting me I have been nothing but and evil bitch to him? How could…. how could I have been so scared of such a kind boy? He saved her when he had no reason to how could me and the village and I have been so blinded by fear_" she mentally wept. She pulled back out of the embrace and looked at the boy she had always hated swallowed hard and started to speak in a weak voice "Naruto-kun thank you for saving my daughter from Uchiha-sam…From the uchiha boy. She means more to me than anything or anyone in this world so thank you, from the bottom of my heart thank you." She took a deep breath and mentally prepared for the harder part "I would also like to say….. I'm sorry, I'm so beyond sorry" her tears returned to her face as she wept during her apology "I apologize for the council, I apologize for the village I apologize for the people, but most of all I apologize for me, I did everything in my power to hurt you, I did everything I could to make you sad, I..i..i.. I did everything because I thought you were a .. Demon, but you weren't,… you are a boy, ..Who missed out on a real childhood… a boy…. who grew up without a family, and a boy who didn't deserve what I did to him, I let my fear…cloud my judgment,… Naruto I could never ask you to forgive or forget what I have done, but for everything… everything I have ever done to you, you have my deepest and most sincerest apologies" as she finished she bowed her head as far as it would go and expected a lot of things him to yell at her, him to demand repercussions for what she had done, but what she didn't expect was a hand to go to her shoulder and her to see him give her a smile that promised everything was ok and that she was forgiven "how can you just smile and forgive me after what I did I was afraid of you like you were a bloodthirsty monster how can you be so kind to me? Tears streaming her face again

Naruto simply pointed to Sakura and said "because if I hated you it would make Sakura sad. And when you started crying I realized why you were scared, it wasn't that you were scared of me it was that you were scared of what I would do to Sakura, and I can't fault you for wanting to protect the ones close to you, not when I swear to protect those precious to me every day." He smiled at her.

All she could do was smile back at him and say two words "thank you"

"Mom?" both Naruto and Tomoko jumped and looked over to Sakura who while looking deathly pale she had life in her eyes. She also looked at Naruto with admiration and thanks.

"Sakura!" both Naruto and Tomoko yelled as Tomoko embraced her daughter gently once again tears raining down from her face "Sakura I'm so happy you're ok my baby, I'm so sorry I pushed you into liking the uchiha I had no idea what he was really like."

"Mom its ok its ok I'm fine and don't apologize for the Sasuke thing no one knew… well I think Naruto knew" she laughed out "ow ow hurts to laugh heh." She turns to Naruto "Naruto I heard you yell at Kakashi sensei before you helped me…. Thanks it means a lot that there is someone that would go that far for me" she leans over and plants a kiss on his cheek while blushing "and that is for saving me and never giving up on me." she giggles as he turns beat red and gapes. All three here a cough from the door and see Kakashi with huge smile (not that you could see it), the third Hokage with a fatherly happy face, And finally a tall man in red with long spiky white hair who had a large headband with the symbol for oil on it who seemed to have an odd look on his face (odd to Naruto and Sakura but Tomoko recognized it as a look of perversion and promptly glared daggers and death at the man).

"Well it's good to see Sakura is awake because I think it's time to tell everyone here a few secrets all of which are double S class secrets punishable by death understood?" The third Hokage said with a very serious tone everyone nodded their heads though still a little scared what they're going to hear. "Good first off Kakashi tell Naruto and Sakura the results of their test."

"Well to be blunt you guys failed the exam, the point of the test was for all of you, including the bastard to show teamwork and comradery." Naruto and Sakura looked downcast" But Naruto showed a great deal of promise when it comes to being a ninja and understood the idea of standing beside those on your team. Also Sakura did work together with the uchiha in order to complete the mission, no matter the results" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with pride and smiled. "So I came the idea of making a three man squad consisting you two and me but as the Hokage has informed me the squads are only masters and apprentice's or four man teams." Naruto and Sakura looked downcast. "t_heir reactions are so in sync, its hilarious_" Kakashi thought "So what's going to happen is were going to make a four man team without the Uchiha!" he said with a smile almost laughing at their surprised yet happy faces.

Sakura was the first to ask the question "But wait who's our fourth member?" Naruto nodded his head wondering the same thing.

"Well that is still being decided. As Hokage I'm giving you leeway time until we find a suitable member for your team." He said with a smile. "Now that we are done with that part." He looked at Naruto with a stern look. "Naruto I know your scared but I want you to put your trust in Sakura I want you to tell her your secret."

Naruto surprisingly didn't look scared at all "Don't worry about me gramps I was planning on telling her this afterward anyway." All 4 of the adults looked shocked that Naruto trusted her to not to be afraid of him. "Something tells me I can tell her anything, so I will." Naruto looks at Sakura and takes a deep breath" Sakura what do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Sakura looks almost confused "the Kyuubi was a very powerful nine tailed fox demon that was killed by the fourth Hokage 12 years ago." She quoted

"Well that's mostly true but in reality the fourth Hokage wasn't able to kill the Kyuubi." He steeled himself, even if he trusted her it still wasn't easy to talk about. "The truth is the fourth Hokage had to seal the fox in a new borne child…. He had to seal the fox within me as its prison." He finished not able took look her in the face. He suddenly felt a great deal of pain as she popped him on the head with her fist. "Sakura what are you-?" he looked up to see Sakura with tears in her eyes and an angry look all over her face

"You IDIOT" she reached over and pulled him into a hug "Even with your talk of trusting me you were still scared of me hating you" she pulls away "Naruto look at me". He looks up at her, his deep blue eyes meeting her green "Naruto you saved my life, you have always been nice to me, you helped me see what a fool I was, and you have protected me your whole life just by holding the demon back I could never hate you." Naruto finally broke down and started sobbing into Sakura's shoulder they were both embraced from behind by Tomoko.

After a few moments Naruto broke the embrace and took a deep breath "thanks Sakura that means a lot" he said with a true smile again. She nods and looks over to the Hokage as he starts to speak again.

"You're a good child Sakura to accept Naruto like that." He smiled and motioned to the man in red who walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

"Hello brats my name is Jariya the toad sage and one of the legendary Sennin of Konoha" he quickly did an odd pose as everyone sweatdropps. "What no applause? Ungrateful brats. Sigh anyway, you pinky." He points to Sakura who jumps a little. "Today is the day that you learn who you really are and who your family is." He said ignoring everyone's (minus the third) shocked faces. "you see in order to protect you from your mothers enemies, a seal was placed on you a few days after you were born and you were placed in an orphanage after she and your father died, so the Hokage called me in to remove that seal. Before I do though I'm going to warn you that the seal was placed to hide your mothers face, her hair color, and her body type, quite possibly my best work back in the day." He said with an air of smug gratification. "Also the seal split your personality into two but I'm not sure to what degree and-."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE IS? That's what's been in my head my whole life popping up at the worst times? Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"_**Hey c'mon I'm not that bad"**_ Inner Sakura said with a huff

"Yes it is, when I remove the seal that personality and yours will fuse into your true personality and your body will change with it. In reality your mind won't change too much you'll still be the same but probably a lot more honest with yourself and others." He said in a very teacher sounding tone. "Now if you're done blowing everyone's eardrums out I can remove the seal"

"Wait I just need a second." Sakura turned to her mother "mom listen no matter what, no matter if I change or if I learn who my birth parents are, I want you to know that I will always love you and cherish and appreciate what you have done for me." She hugged her mother "But don't think for a second that I have forgotten how you used to treat Naruto because of the fox." She said with a false angry tone.

"And I don't expect you to baby, just make sure I never do it again" her mother said in a teasing voice as Sakura nodded to Jariya

"ok first I'm going to place some chakra suppressing seal on the walls so that every ninja in the village doesn't feel it." As he did just that Naruto felt Sakura shaking in her bed so he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile, she looked at him and smiled back knowing that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. "OK that's done are you ready?" he asked getting a firm nod in response ok then I need you to lift the back of your hair up to above your neck she did just that "ok here we go Fuin REALEASE." He placed two fingers to the back of her neck, then Sakura was engulfed in a blue light that blinded everyone. Everyone could feel the raw amount of chakra Sakura was releasing from the light. Once it was gone everyone gasped and Sakura's new features.

First she seemed to be slightly taller, but also seemed better built, her arms were fuller as was her legs (and happily for her, the chest and hips region as well) her face was slightly rounder and had much fuller cheeks she still had a large forehead but it was barely noticeable because of the changes to her hair and eyes, her eyes were now a deep ocean color that seemed to go on forever. And her hair was by far the most noticeable change it went from a bright bubblegum pink to a long sanguine blood red color.

"Sakura-chan is that really you?" Naruto asked amazed at his friends new look

"Yes Naruto that's her." Stated the Kage. "So let me reintroduce you, Sakura this is Naruto Uzumaki,

"Naruto this is Sakura Uzumaki your twin sister."

Both Uzumaki looked at the Hokage with shock

"TWIN!"

To be continued

Authors note

Haha epic cliffhanger I am pure evil ;) anyway hope you liked the new chapter and id like to explain why I thought this up when I was re watching some old episodes I noticed that inner sakura was like a angry female version of naruto (loved pranks loved to be loud etc. etc.) so I thought of the plot idea of sakura being narutos long lost twin sister hopefully this won't turn you all away from the story. anyway

Plz rate and review and also plz vote on who naruto will end up with and what gender haku will be

Other than that plz leave any comments or hepful advice remember if I don't know I wont get better

And once again I would like to thank my proofreader and best friend Wolfos Wolfwood for putting up with my horrible spelling and grammar I know it aint easy

Possible choices for narutos relationship

TAYUYA (ONEVOTE)

HANABI (NO LEMONS YOU PEDOS)

KIN

KARIN (SHOWS UP B4 SHIPPUDEN)

TENTEN

Thanks everyone for reading the next chapter is going to take some time but I can say it will most likely be out by the middle to the end of the week so till then

Ironknucklevash out


	3. Chapter 3 family

Authors note

ok first off I am so sorry everybody this was later than I said a lot came up with my life (short version im babysitting 7 of my nephews and nieces) so im gonna warn you a head of time I cant give you an estimated say for chapter 4 but im gonna do my best to get them out as fast as I can

also after looking at some of the new comments I figured it was time to clear something up

this was never meant to be a Sakura/Naruto romance fic at least not in the way you all think, it is an adventure story with a romance undertone, the story isn't about Naruto or Sakura's love lives its about them learning their heritage, becoming closer and better ninjas. with that out of the way I would like to apologize. in reality if I was thinking straight I wouldn't have made this adventure romance till Naruto or Sakura got into a relationship so again I'm sorry I didn't mean to mislead you in anyway id like to say again that this is my first fic and I'm still learning (slowly but learning none the less) so please keep up with the reviews and comments (both positive and negative) because if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong ill just keep doing it. Whew now that that is done with thanks everyone read this fic and thanks to everyone that took the time to review and vote and also thank you who sent me private messages with their votes (and telling me my mistakes to save me embarrassment) I plan on ending the votes at the final chapter of the wave arc so please get your votes in to see your favorite kunoichi get together with Naruto

votes so far

HANABI WITH 3 TAYUYA WITH 2 KARIN WITH 2 TENTEN AND KIN WITH 0

HAKU IS TIED WITH 1 VOTE EACH MALE AND FEMALE

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

normal=speech

_italics_=thought or flashback

**bold**=demon speech

underlined=jutsu

man long authors note (sorry)

well lets get on with the show

chapter 2 blood recap

"_Sakura-chan is that really you?" Naruto asked amazed at his friends new look_

"_Yes Naruto that's her." Stated the Kage. "So let me reintroduce you, Sakura this is Naruto Uzumaki, _

"_Naruto this is Sakura Uzumaki your twin sister."_

_Both Uzumaki looked at the Hokage with shock_

"_TWIN!"_

Chapter 3 a new family

Naruto's mind seemed to have shut down while Sakura's jaw was dangerously close to coming off

Kakashi however was in danger of cracking his face if his smile got any bigger. "_Ha I knew it, I knew __they were related. They acted way too similar._" he thought

Tomoko had a completely different train of thought "Twins it cant be can it? If Sakura was changed in order to protect her from her mothers enemies than... Kushina." Tears came to Tomoko's eyes (man I have her cry a lot don't I?) as she remembered the whirlpool princess, her former close friend and rival .

Flashback

"_Hey Kushy-chan, Kimiko-chan how are the soon to be mothers coming along?" Tomoko asked her best friends as she walked up to the two pregnant women._

_Both looked up and smiled "Well besides craving ramen and ice cream every few minutes, and getting random bursts of hormonal rage, I have to say its rather pleasant" the redhead finished with a giggle. "But you should have seen Kimiko-chan, she nearly exploded at the Hyuuga council after they reminded her what happens to twins in the family if she were to have them. I swear I think one of them passed out" she was now barely in her seat she was laughing so hard while Kimiko merely blushed and tried to hide her face._

_Tomoko looked at the black haired woman in disbelief "Your kidding me. The once shy and stuttering Kimiko actually yelled at someone?" Kimiko nodded her head and Tomoko merely shook her head "Man you mothers are scary" she said in a teasing voice._

_Kimiko smiled at her "Don't worry Tomo-chan you will understand when you have your own" Tomoko looked a little skeptical but nodded anyway._

"_I still cant believe out of the four of us your gonna be the last to have a kid tomo-chan I mean even Mikoto got pregnant before you." Kushina teased her friend._

_Tomoko looked at Kushina with an eyebrow raised "Ya but she ended up with stick up his ass fugaku Uchiha I mean come on I would rather end up alone than with mister"I am Kami reborn" I'll never understand why she married him." she said with a sad tone _

"_Meh Minato said it was something political." Kushina stated also with a sad voice. "Oh that reminds me Tomoko I was wondering if you and Kimiko could do me a favor?" The other two women nod to Kushina "Well with iwa and a good deal of the minor countries after me and Minato, I was wondering if you two could look after the baby if something happens, we already chose the godparents but I just want to have a backup plan just in case." she asked with pleading eyes_

_Tomoko merely smiled as Kimiko took Kushina's hand "Kushina there is no way we wouldn't help the child" Kushina smiled and hugged them both._

Flashback end

Tomoko suddenly realized something as she rounded on Jariya and the Hokage with a great deal of rage. "Do you mean to tell me that both of them are Kushina's child?" she nearly screamed, both old men gulped in fear, just remembering that Tomoko and Kushina were close. "This whole time I was told that her baby died after birth, I was always told that Naruto's name was just a coincidence, and now you tell me that I cried my eyes out every night for a year because I couldn't honor her last wish, FOR NOTHING?" She screamed with fire in her eyes

Kakashi smartly moved away from the two old ninja as she moved to them, as he did he looked over to the two new family members who finally recovered but still had yet to speak to each-other, sighing he started pushing Tomoko and the Hokage out of the room "Come on we need to give them some time alone to figure this out" He stated as if this was an every day occurrence".

The new twins looked away nervously unable to find anything to say to each-other. Naruto seemed to be on the verge of screaming in frustration, after all its not everyday that the girl you have been hitting on for years suddenly turns out to be your sister, he blushed at those thoughts and tried to shake them free. Sakura wasn't doing much better with her thoughts "H_ow could Naruto of all people be my brother? I know people have compared us sometimes but... I guess I could have gotten a worse brother."_ She smirked at her own thoughts_. "Who am I kidding."_ She looked over at Naruto who was blushing for some reason_ "I think I just got the best brother possible... after a few adjustments of course, first the jumpsuit has to go, his manners needs an entire training course, his ramen habits need to be cut, and gotta beat the whole "believe it" crap out of him." _She smiled evilly at her plans._"Oh Naruto when I'm done with you my brother, your gonna have 3 times the size the fan club that bastard Uchiha does." _she nearly cackled out loud but restrained herself as she started to talk to her brother"so... twins huh?" Naruto could only nod "Well that's pretty crazy stuff even for you."

Naruto stopped nodding as he caught the last part. "Wait wait what do you mean for me?" he asked with a small bit of anger in his voice.

Sakura had to stifle a giggle, she knew he would react like that._"hes so easy"._ She giggled in her head. if she was gonna get him to talk and stop being so quiet, she needed to hit his pride a little "Well lets see who else is known as the number one knuckle headed ninja? Who else had his first kiss with the biggest asshole of the village, and who else but you would paint the entire Hokage monument for a prank" She smirked as he seemed to puff up with pride at the last one. "I mean lets face it you and your life is anything but normal." She added in a fake condescending tone

Naruto looked highly annoyed at his sisters words. "Ya well.. uh you know what I would rather be abnormal than normal like you." he defended himself weakly. "Being normal is boring. So guess what your probably the most boring ninja there is and that includes Shikamaru, and uh...uh why are you laughing at me?" He asked as she couldn't hold in her laughter.

She popped him on the head gently and gave him a fast hug "Naruto I was just teasing you so you would stop being so damn quiet." She admitted with a grin at his confusion. "Yes your abnormal. Yes your loud and you know what. Your my brother and I sure as hell wouldn't want you to suddenly become some quiet deep guy, leave that to Shino." She looked at Naruto seriously. "Naruto listen I know this is awkward, but were gonna have to get through this, because I don't want to lose my new brother because he decided to act like the Uchiha bastard. Besides you should be ecstatic at having a family member now." she stated

Naruto thought about this and almost laughed at himself. "You know what your right, what am I doing worrying about the past. I have never worried about it before, and I wont do it now because my future is what matters, and my future is me being Hokage and getting closer to my sister believe-" he was suddenly smacked over the head by Sakura.

"OK first of all if you are going to be my brother than we are gonna have to change a few things, and top of the list is that god damn believe crap" Sakura said in a overly annoyed tone. "Then we are gonna change your wardrobe, and your eating habits. No brother of mine is gonna be an orange clad midget for the rest of his life". She explained in a overly commanding tone.

Naruto looked at her. "But..but" he said with a heart broken look on his face that would have almost anyone pity his situation, unfortunately the new honest (and very Kushina like) Sakura wasn't gonna fall for it.

"Nuhuh that ain't gonna work on me. Naruto when I get out of here I am making sure you eat less ramen where better clothes and I'm gonna whack you every time you say believe it." She said but her gaze softened and she smiled at him. "But I'm not completely heartless" she giggled "I'm not gonna take away all your ramen but can you just keep it to like 4 times a week? And I'll allow some orange like your headband or a belt. But I'm standing firm on the believe it crap, its gonna stop whether you like it or not little brother." She said with a giggle just waiting for Naruto to catch what she just said. (I seem to be making Sakura very crafty huh?).

Naruto looked up and thought over what she explained _"I guess that's better than loosing everything. I will miss my jumpsuits and daily ramen, but I guess shes just looking out for me. Huh its really nice to have a big...sis...ter?" H_e looked at her and saw that she was trying (and failing to hide her smile). "Wait a minute." He said slowly. "What do you mean little brother? How do you know your the older twin huh? What if I am the older twin?" He exclaimed.

"Huh It took you 13 seconds to catch that I am actually impressed." she said while laughing at Naruto's pouting face. "Oh come on Naruto it doesn't matter does it?" She asked in a comforting tone.

"I guess not but I would still like to know" He admitted.

Sakura glanced to the door. "We can ask the Hokage later but for now we have something else to figure out".

"Whats that." Naruto asked

"We need to figure out what to do from here, I mean as ninja, because lets face it I can feel a lot more chakra so my chakra control and genjutsu are shot, so I am gonna have to figure out a whole new style just to be able to keep up." She admitted sadly as her head drooped

Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Ya that's true." she shot him a glare that he just smiled at. "While it is true that you have to start all over the best part about that is that your gonna start over with me." Sakura looked confused "I mean common Sakura I have no taijutsu style no genjutsu I can do a total of two jutsu and have the worst chakra control in the history of the academy, so your still better off than me" He finished with a laugh.

"_Hes actually admitting his faults just to make me feel better? Heh best brother ever" _Sakura thought with a smile "Thanks bro I am glad I have you to stick with me, but if anything I wanna learn our moms style of fighting so that I can honor her in some way" she paused "Id ...id also like to go visit her grave if we can once I get out of here." She said in a solemn tone

"Ya id like that too, can you walk?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Sakura tried moving around and found that besides being sore she was able to move just fine. "_What __the hell how does that work. I was stabbed by a bunch of kunai not even 4 hours ago how the hell am I able to move?"_ Sakura thought. "Huh ya I can move dunno how but I am not complaining." She said as she got up with him and limped to the door and opened it...only to have 4 adults fall forward to the ground "Man that just sad on how cliche that is." she said to Naruto who nodded.

"Common, even you old man? Are you that bored that you have to eavesdrop on us?. Are we that interesting?" Naruto taunted as the adults got up.

Naruto and Sakura were very confused when Tomoko suddenly started crotch stomping Jariya.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU GRAB MY ASS IM GONNA TAKE A CATHETER THE SIZE OF A KATANA AND USE IT ON YOU!" Tomoko screamed as every male (except Naruto who had no idea what a catheter is... lucky guy) within 2 miles instantly covered their crotches in fear.

The Hokage cleared his throat (when Tomoko finished her punishment and threats) to get everyone's attention. "Well now that Sakura can move I still have a few things to tell you two, but I'd like to discuss this last batch of secrets in my office as I have somethings to give you." He stated with a light tone. He began walking away towards his office but making sure to keep an even pace with the still recovering Sakura.

As the group of six enter the Hokage's office the old man dismissed his Anbu guards and soundproofed the room with a seal "Now I'm sure you have a few question so I'm going to try and answer as many as possible. First I am gonna answer whats probably your biggest question." He paused as he took a puff from his pipe "Your father." He paused again as he looked out the window at the Hokage monument. He turns around "The only people that know who your father truly was, are the 4 people in this room, and your fathers old teammates Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka. Your father was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage." He looked at Naruto who once again seemed to be having a short circuit. "Naruto I know this is a lot to take in all at once and id like to say I'm sorry for keeping your tenant, mother, father and sister from you I hope you can forgive me." He said in a sad voice

Naruto looked up and looked at the picture on the wall then to the Hokage monument his face void of emotion, he sighed and walked over to the Hokage and smiled "Old man common this is me were talking about I could never hate you." he said in a sweet voice... right before he punched the Hokage straight into the gut much to the amazement to everyone in the room "All is forgiven." He said with a laugh as he helped the Hokage stand up straight.

When the Hokage finished coughing and wheezing he continued on "Well glad to know I'm forgiven, but please refrain from crippling me as I still have to give you guys your gifts, which I am suddenly thinking about taking back." He added with a smile as Sakura smacked Naruto in the skull "Now I'm going to explain that you both have a bloodline called Mitosis Regeneration. To put it simply your body uses chakra to speed up your cellular growth in order to heal your wounds faster than normal, which is how Sakura was able to heal from her attack rather quickly. Although because of the fox who wants to keep Naruto alive, he heals several times faster then her. This bloodline is only usable as long as the body is alive, so your still very much weak to instant kill techniques or decapitation. But given enough time, control and chakra. Your body can even grow back limbs." He finished with a smile when both of their mouths nearly hit the floor.

Sakura was once again the first to recover "So that's how I was able to actually make it to the hospital without dieing? But if that's true then why did I need to go to the hospital at all?" She asked

"You have to remember that your bloodline requires chakra to use and while you had enough to keep you alive for a short time you still had the seal on you as such didn't have enough chakra to fully recover without Naruto's blood." He stated as if he knew the question was coming and he carried on . "Also you two have full access to your mothers accounts. But in your fathers will he said you two are not to take his name, money, or home till you both become Chunnin together so you can protect one another." He explained.

Sakura remembered her earlier conversation with Naruto "Hokage-sama I was wondering if theirs any scrolls of our parents fighting styles?"

The Hokage smiled "Yes Sakura there was, in fact the scrolls are the gifts I mentioned. I have your mothers scrolls right here and seeing how you have a similar build as her I am sure this will be perfect for you. It has several of her water jutsu and her taijutsu/kenjutsu style called Buredo no Uzu." He said as he pulled out a scroll from a hidden wall safe and tossed it to her. The look on her face made it seem like she just received a gift from Kami himself. He chuckled as he saw Naruto look deep in thought and he figured Naruto was thinking about himself using his fathers style and jutsu. "And for you Naruto I have your fathers scrolls on his most powerful jutsu, and his taijutsu style also known as the Hummingbird style. Not only that but Jariya here trained your father and Kakashi was his student so they can help form you into the next yellow flash like your father." He said with a smile as he handed the scroll to Naruto.

Only to have Naruto push it back to the Hokage. "I'm sorry old man but I cant do it, I cant take it." Everyone once again was nearly floored when they heard that Naruto was declining not only to train with a legendary Sennin, but also to become just like his father who the boy had viewed as a hero his whole life.

Kakashi was the first to speak "Naruto why wouldn't you want to be like your father, why wouldn't you want to take up his legacy and become a great Hokage like him?" The jounin asked.

Naruto went to the window and spoke. "You just answered your own question Kakashi sensei. If I were to learn what my dad learned, and became like him, then that's all people would see. They would see the demon boy of Konoha copying his dad, and for the rest of my life, even if I made it to Hokage, all I would ever hear is people comparing me to my dad, and them saying how he would have done something better or how I would never be as great as him. Dad was known as the greatest hero the village has ever known, and If I ever want to surpass him, I cant do it his way, I cant do it in his shadow and I cant walk his path. He is Minato and I am Naruto and that is who people are gonna see when they look up at the Hokage monument. Not Naruto the son of the fourth Hokage, but Naruto the man who surpassed the fourth Hokage!" He finished with fire in his eyes.

"_Unbelievable not only does he pass up the chance of a lifetime, but he actually made it sound not insane to do so, and he did it all while sounding like a total bad ass. Once again best brother ever."_ Sakura thought with the worlds largest smile. She looked over to Naruto and grinned as she remembered a certain question that was on her mind. "Oh right I was meaning to ask who is the older twin?" she asked with a overly sweet voice.

The old Hokage looked at the grin on her face. _"Its like she already knows the answer. How do women always know things that gives them superiority?"_ The Kage thought. "Well Sakura, you are in fact the older twin by three and a half minutes." He had to look away from the poor blonde boy as he broke the news "S_orry Naruto, I wish you luck because she is never gonna let this power go"_ He thought with anime tears falling from his face.

"Well, well, well, well,"Sakura slowly chanted. "It seems that I am in fact older than you. LITTLE BRO." She emphasized the last part very distinctly.

Naruto suddenly lost all the fire he had from his epic speech and quickly got the urge to run away. "Hey common Sakura its only three and a half minutes that's barely any time and uh... and uh. Your going to lord this over me till the day I die huh?" He asked in hope she would say no

A hope that was promptly shattered. "Yup, and not just till the day you die, but in the afterlife too. I will always be known as and will always remind you that I'm your amazing, awesome and beautiful big sister" she said with a demonic like grin (ok when I started this fanfic I didn't think I was gonna turn Sakura into a mini Anko). "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" She asked the adults"

Tomoko who had been quiet for awhile finally spoke up "Well we still need to figure out where Naruto is gonna live from now on." She noticed Naruto about to speak. "And no there is no chance that I would ever let stay in that damn hole that you call an apartment." She turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama with your permission I want to move Naruto in with me and Sakura." She asked with determination.

The Hokage sighed and spoke up "Tomoko you know the council wont let Naruto move in with anyone even the Hyuuga and Inuzuka couldn't win that." He stopped when he looked at her huge smile and smacked himself in the head. "Except that your part of the council and Naruto finally has the advantage in votes." He said with an evil smile, noticing Naruto's confused look he explained "In the leaf we have a council vote to decide several things and seeing as your the container of the fox almost everything you do is brought up. Now as Hokage I can overrule a lot of the outlandish judgments, such as your execution when you were a baby, and so on. But up until now the votes have always been tied with 8 votes to 8 votes and in the event of a tie the elders of the village have final say, within reason of course." The Hokage finished his explanation watching Naruto process the information

"So wait there was actually people defending me?" He asked very much surprised

The Hokage smiled "Yes Naruto you see the council is made up of seven ninja clans and seven civilians and as Hokage I get two votes so it would always end up with the entire civilian side and one ninja clan against you. And before you ask its the Uchiha clan being represented by an old ninja by the name Danzo." he said not giving Naruto a chance to ask. "But now that Tomoko will fight for you its gonna be very different." He finished with a smile.

Kakashi spoke up "Hokage-sama I can guarantee that the Uchiha will go to Danzo and complain to the council about the test and demand that I teach him, but with all of our testimony we can definitely get the ninja side of the council to vote fro Sasuke to be sent back to the academy or dropped completely from the program." He said noticing the happy smiles from the twins. "Hell he tried to murder a fellow ninja at the time so we might even be able to get more out of it.

Tomoko stepped in and sighed "Unfortunately the most were gonna get is maybe a fine and house arrest for attacking Sakura." She noticed the sad looks and continued. "Because of his bloodline he's very well protected by our laws, until he awakens his eyes and turns 15, we cant have him executed or locked up because we would lose it forever and as much as they dislike the copy cats, I know the Aburame and the Nara wont want to lose the Sharingan forever, so they will vote against execution and most likely push for jail time at the most. "She finished with a bitter tone.

"As much as you all hate the boy, your gonna have to be happy with whatever punishment he gets. Pushing too much might make you all seem unfit for your positions and we cant have any of you lose your standing in this village." The toad sage added "But we can all be happy there is no chance the brats gonna be a ninja." Everyone nodded with smiles. "Now then I think its time for me to take my leave I wish you all the best of luck. I am off to do some research." He said in a creepy voice as he turned to leave, but was stopped as Tomoko punt kicked him in the balls and he fell like a stone.

Tomoko bent down and picked the pervert up and whispered into his ear "That was for not taking Naruto in, even though your his godfather. You god damn pervert" She finished as she threw him out the door were he was head first lodged into the wall. She turned around and suddenly no one could meet her eyes out of fear.

The Hokage cleared his throat "Well I think we are done here. Kakashi whats the plan with their training?"

Kakashi looked to the Hokage "Well seeing as how Naruto doesn't want to learn his fathers style, I'm gonna take him to Gai and see if there is a taijutsu style for him, and then were gonna start from the ground up on both of their chakra control and jutsu. I guess I'm gonna have to get some chakra paper." He turns to his first students. "OK you two I'm proud to say your fully fledged ninja. Meet me tomorrow at 7 am at the southern bridge. Were gonna get you both armed and ready to train and hopefully the Hokage will have found our fourth teammate. Until then your both dismissed" He finished as he proofed into thin air.

Naruto with a huge smile on his face decided to leave as well "Whew what a day guess I will go ahead and get some-" He was stopped as he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Naruto-kun/little brother" The two females spoke in a horror movie like voice.

Naruto turned to both of them and nearly ran at the evil glint in their eyes, "Sorry bro but, your part of the family now, so WE." Sakura pauses for dramatic affect". Are gonna." Naruto starts shaking with fear. "GO".Tomoko looks on with pride. "SHOPPING" She finishes with a fan girlish squee as she starts dragging Naruto out of the room, who is begging for the Hokage to save him.

Said Hokage suddenly found the window very interesting, as he never responded. "_He wants me to try and stop two Haruno's from shopping? Not a chance_" he thought with a grin.

To be continued

translation

Buredo no Uzu = whirlpool of blades

authors note

well everyone its finally out thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it I do have to say im not too happy with this chapter because of how much explaining was in it but at least i got it out of the way, now as I said im babysitting a lot of my family for awhile so I have no idea how long chapter 4 will take please remember to vote for Naruto's future love at the moment hanabi is leading by one vote so please vote in the reviews or with a private message once again I would like to thank anyone who sent me tips and fixes for my writing.

And once again thank you Wolfos Wolfwood for being my proofreader and consultant

well that's it I guess so

Ironkucklevash out


	4. Chapter 4 flowershops and graveyards

Hey everyone I'm back sorry about chapter 3 it took forever to find time to myself to write it I'm also sorry that chapter 3 was mostly (like 90%) explanations but I felt I needed to do it to lessen the confusion in the future sadly no one voted between chapter 3 and 4 :( so its still Hanabi in the lead by one vote ( honestly I thought TenTen would have the most votes by now)

also I have decided to put the translations for the jutsu next to the name

anyway time to get on with the show

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

_chapter 3 the new family recap_

_Naruto turned to both of them and nearly ran at the evil glint in their eyes, "Sorry bro but, your part of the family now, so WE." Sakura pauses for dramatic affect". Are gonna." Naruto starts shaking with fear. "GO".Tomoko looks on with pride. "SHOPPING" She finishes with a fan girlish squee as she starts dragging Naruto out of the room, who is begging for the Hokage to save him._

_Said Hokage suddenly found the window very interesting, as he never responded. "He wants me to try and stop two Haruno's from shopping? Not a chance" he thought with a grin._

Chapter 4 shops and graveyards

Naruto was currently walking with his head low and his shoulders slumped. Why you may ask? Because on both of his sides (so he couldn't run away) were two very bossy (and scary) women who were going over the plans of his demise... at least to him that's how it sounded to him in reality they were just going over shopping plans.

"Ok the first thing we need to do is get some new clothes and burn the jumpsuits once we start packing his stuff up." Spoke the older women named Tomoko Haruno. "After that we can go eat dinner." noticing Naruto about to speak. "Naruto the only way were going to get ramen is if your good and don't complain when we get the clothes. "Seeing his eyes shine as he agreed made her smile. "_Sakura's right, he really is easy to control." _She mentally giggled.

Sakura nodded and continued were her mother left off "I need a real ninja outfit as well cause this" she points to her normal outfit that had several holes in it from kunai "Is not gonna cut it anymore" as she finishes those words she gets a sudden chill as she passes a certain flower shop, looking inside she sees her former best friend Ino Yamanaka, the blond haired blue eyed kunoichi was looking bored behind the counter as she read a magazine. "Ino" Sakura said as she remembered how much fun she had with Ino and how much it hurt when they broke off their friendship just for a boy... scratch that they broke off their friendship over an asshole. "Mom can we make a quick stop real fast. I need to do something." She motions to Ino.

Tomoko looks to where her daughter was looking and saw the blonde girl and understood "I understand honey go ahead I'll wait here, Naruto-kun please go with her, I get the feeling she's gonna need support." He nodded and followed his sister in._ "Go get her Sakura, I know how hard it is to lose a friend…. Mikoto-chan, Kimiko-chan,...Kushy-chan."_ She fought back the tears "N_o, no more tears if Naruto-kun can forget the past and move on then I will too._" She thought with pride.

Ino was bored out of her mind. She hadn't been able to do anything for the past 2 days all she had done was watch Naruto kiss HER Sasuke, get her hopes smashed when her true love was put on the same team as her biggest rival, while she was a teamed with a lazy ass and a fa... big boned ass, and to make matters worse her jounin sensei was as lazy as her teammate, while they did have some difficulty passing their teamwork test it It's still sad to think what he counts as training. (laying around with Shikamaru playing games so that he can test his IQ but Ino doesn't know this). While Ino wasn't a hardcore trainer like Sasuke, She still wanted to do something to get stronger because there's no way She was gonna let Sakura grow stronger than her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she hard someone enter the store "Hi welcome to... oh hey Naruto" she said in a happy tone. "W_ith Naruto around something interesting is bound to happen." S_he turned to Naruto's companion, a nervous looking and cute redhead with long hair, stunning blue eyes, and a slightly pudgy face. She thought that the girl was about her own age. When she took notice of the girls clothes she saw that they were exactly like Sakura's except that it was torn and had several holes in it, she moved back up to the girls face, (scowling at the girls chest size along the way) and thought that the girl looked very familiar. "Sakura...is... that you?" she exclaimed.

Sakura still rather nervous spoke up. "Hey Ino, ya its me, its good to see you."

Ino was having trouble taking all this in she had seen Sakura two days ago and she was rather proud of her memory, so its understandable when she was surprised when Sakura comes into her store looking like she gained a few pounds, dyed her hair and somehow changed her eye color. "Forehead what happened to you? Did you get into a ramen eating contest with Naruto and lose a bet?" She jabbed at her rival.

Sakura didn't seem to care at the insult, she was on a mission to reconnect with Ino and she was damn sure gonna do it. "Ino listen I wanna talk to you about us, it's been so long since we have been together and I really want that back I want... my best friend back." she said with tears in her eyes. "I_ lost too much because of Sasuke and I want it all back."_ She thought.

Ino was surprised yet again "_Whats her deal did she get rejected by Sasuke-kun that badly that she wants to change everything about herself? Or is this some kind of ploy to get Sasuke-kun. I gotta find out._" She starts her mini interrogation "What's this all about forehead you didn't have any problems with me not being your friend when we were fighting over Sasuke-kun." She noticed the angry looks on both Naruto and Sakura's faces. "Did he reject you or is this some kind of ploy to get me to let my guard down." Once again she felt the anger from the two but this time it was directed at her. She couldn't hide her fear as she felt the KI rolling off of Sakura as she stepped forward to Ino.

"Ino I'm going to tell you this once and only once, I do not and I will never want that uchiha son of a bitch for the rest of my life. Today he showed me exactly who he really was and I can guarantee that you should stay away from him as well, otherwise he's just gonna get you killed. Hell he will probably be the one to do it." Sakura finished as she stopped her anger so that Ino could relax.

Ino looked at her rivals face. "_What the hell happened to make this much of a change in her_." She wondered."Sakura... what ...what happened... what did he do?" She said scared to hear the truth.

"If you really want to know than why don't you and I go for a little mind walk?" Sakura suggested knowing full well what Ino's family can do.

Ino looked skeptical, most people hated the idea of a Yamanaka walking in their mind. "What kind of trick is this?" She asked.

"No trick Ino I want you to see the real Sasuke and this is the fastest and best way of doing it, please trust me on this." Sakura explained

Ino looked Sakura over once more and decided that she had to know what was going on. "Fine, but I still think your wrong about Sasuke-kun. Naruto I swear to Kami if you do anything pervy while I'm not in my body I'll castrate you with a rose." She threatened, once she saw Naruto's now sweating face she put her hands into her family hand sign Omoide o aruku no jutsu (memory walk jutsu) as she finished those words she found herself in Sakura's mind.

_Sakura mindscape_

_Sakura's mind was a surprise all in itself it took the form of a large grassy plain with a huge Sakura tree that was in full blossom. Ino walked towards the tree and found several different doors all around the trees trunk, as she studied the doors she found three that were very odd. One door was completely open and as she peeked in she saw that it was completely empty all she saw was a sign that said "inner". Another one of the doors had a sign that said "family" above it while that's normal the weird part was the door seemed to be under construction as if it was very recent, and the final door was a door with graffiti ,lots of holes, and what seemed to be a brown bag on the floor in front of it. The sign for this door said "bastard". Ino was taken out of her studies by a voice. "Hey Ino glad you decided to trust me for this." Ino turned and saw Sakura walking towards her with a smile. "Alright I hope your ready for this Ino, cause if this hurts you as much as it did me then your in for a hell of a ride." She stated in a sad tone. "Ok let's get started." Sakura grabs Ino's hand and takes her to the door with the graffiti and holes. "This is Sasuke's door." Ino's jaw dropped _

"_What? How could this be Sasuke-kun's door that makes no sense, you love him" Ino said almost desperately._

_Sakura turned and scowled at Ino. "Ino, I used to love him, before I learned he is an arrogant asshole who wasn't worth a single second of my affection, and the fact he got years of my affection makes me sick just to think about it." Sakura walks Ino towards the doorknob and opens the door, she pauses and smiles at Ino "Let's go Ino its time for the truth" She walks in still gripping Ino's hand._

Flower shop

"_W_ait wait listen to me I swear to Kami I didn't do anything, Ino just did this memory thingy jutsu on Sakura then they both fell to the ground, so I moved them behind the counter so no one see them, that's it I swear." Naruto explained very quickly to a very angry Inoichi Yamanaka who came in and found Naruto seemingly groping his unconscious daughter.

Inoichi looked the boy over, he never hated the boy for what he carried, but this was his princess and he was finding it very hard to trust any boy around her. "Fine we will ask her when she wakes up, and if I find that your lying, I'm gonna castrate you with a rose." Inoichi finished with a glare.

"You know it's funny because Ino gave me the exact same threat before she went into Sakura's mind." He chuckled nervously hoping to lighten the mood, which it didn't, he sighed and hoped Ino would come back soon.

_Sakura mindscape (bastard room)_

"_Ok Ino this is what happened earlier today." Suddenly a large screen appeared in front of the two and team sevens bell test showed up on the screen (the parts Sakura could see)._

_Ino looked on in great interest noting that while Naruto was better than she remembered, she still couldn't help but laugh as he fell for such obvious traps, later in the video she had the world's biggest grin when she saw Sakura fail to see through a low level genjutsu. "Best in the class eh?" she teased, Sakura didn't respond as she kept an emotionless expression. "Geez what happened to make her this focused?" Ino thought as she turned back to the memory, it had just reached the point were Sasuke made the "plan" with Sakura and she was immediately jealous of Sakura, as she saw Sakura charge Kakashi she started cheering and whooping for Sasuke to come and kick his ass, and when he finally did show up and throw the single kunai. "Man this is gonna be such an awesome trap." She was silenced by a scream as Sakura's vision suddenly blurred and was now on the ground looking at the sky, Sakura looked down at her body and saw several kunai everywhere on her body, she then looked to Sasuke who made his speech while holding up the bells. Ino was frozen she looked over to Sakura and saw tears silently going down her face, Ino for once in her life had nothing to say, what could she say? She looked on and saw Kakashi punch Sasuke when the video suddenly cuts off there. She looks back to Sakura and sees she brought her knees to her chest and started to openly weep. "He really did that didn't he." Ino asked hoping beyond hope it was all a lie, her hope was crushed as she saw Sakura nod. "Oh my Kami he did it but he.. he.. hes Sasuke-kun, he wouldn't he couldn't." Ino thought with tears in her eyes. She wiped the tears away and enveloped Sakura into a hug who in turn started crying and wailing as she finally had a chance to get rid of her pent up Sasuke aggression. _

_Ino sat there holding her best friend for what seemed like hours with her own tears streaming down her face. Once Sakura was done she never left Ino's hug "Ino thanks for this, I really needed to let that all out" Ino merely gave Sakura a comforting squeeze. "I hope that we can go back to the way things were before, I really want me best friend back."_

_Ino looked down at Sakura "Sakura I want my best friend back too. But your gonna have to tell me why you look so different." Sakura smiled and told the story of how her and Naruto were twins (leaving out her father and Naruto's Kyuubi). "Huh you know, I always thought you two acted a lot a like." she said with a chuckle._

_Sakura chuckled as well. "Ya you wouldn't be the first person to say that." She suddenly got an evil grin on her face. "Oh that reminds me you know how your said to be the only shopper that's better than me?" Ino nodded with pride "Well me and my mom are gonna get Naruto into shape to be a real ladies man, you up to the challenge of torture.. I mean helping Naruto?" She asked in a evilly sweet voice._

_Ino's face split into a grin. "Definitely do you know how long I have waited to see Naruto burn those damn jumpsuits?" She said, she looks to Sakura and smiles as she pulls Sakura into another hug and cancels the jutsu._

Flower shop

Sakura and Ino awoke and stood up wobbly. "Man I wish I had known how much of a headache that technique leaves you with." Sakura said a little bit strained.

"Sakura hey are you all right" Naruto says as he helps her up while Inoichi helps his daughter.

"Ya we are fine Naruto just a little bit of a headache, oh ya one more thing." Ino says as she pulls a stunned Naruto into a fast hug. "Don't look to deep into that, the hug was just for fighting so much for my best friend." She finished with a smile which he returned

"Princess what is going on?" Inoichi asked his daughter. Ino, Naruto, and Sakura explained the whole bell test and that Sakura had to go to the hospital (they left out the parts of Sakura and Naruto being related) "That bastard how could he do that to a comrade? I swear to Kami I'm gonna mind rape him so hard he'll be a fucking vegetable." He couldn't stand how Sasuke was supposed to be the poster boy for Konoha yet this is how he acts.

Ino wasn't shocked at her fathers outburst, for the last three generations (hers included) the Ino Shika Cho team has always held teamwork and comradery as the staple for all ninja teams. And for Sasuke to try and sacrifice someone so easily, was an offense that had to be punished. "Ya dad you go kick his ass but for right now I'm gonna take the rest of the day off. Me and Sakura need to regain some lost friendship by taking Naruto here and using him as a living dress up doll." She said with an evil smile as Naruto paled.

Naruto turns terrified to Sakura "You didn't."

Sakura was not able to hide her smile. "Yup if anyone besides me can get you set its Ino." she finished with a laugh as Ino and herself started dragging Naruto out of the store towards a ninja clothing store.

"Huh were did mom go?" Sakura asked noticing that her mother was no longer outside the flower shop.

Naruto looked around "Ya I thought she was gonna help us shop. Well I guess it's just us then."

"Meh it's no big deal let's just get to the store already." said Ino impatiently

The three walked into several stores and all of them proceeded to kick Naruto to the curb despite the threats that both Ino and Sakura gave. (Sakura's all involving very gruesome acts to a certain male body part). The last place they tried was the Higurashi general store which sold nearly every form of ninja gear available. They walked in and saw a young girl about their age behind the counter looking happy to finally have a customer. "Hello welcome to the Higurashi general store my names TenTen Higurashi how can I help you." She said her very rehearsed greeting.

"We were hoping to get this guy some new clothes that would befit a ninja." said Ino as she pushed Naruto forward.

"Hmm ya I can see why I mean c'mon an orange jumpsuit? Who the hell wears that much orange anyway." TenTen criticized as Naruto started to get irritated.

"I know, it's a small wonder how he thinks it's a good color." Sakura laughed knowing Naruto was set to blow.

"Do you think-" Ino was cut off by

"ENOUGH! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF IM NOT HERE" Naruto exploded

The three girls started laughing at the poor pouting boy "Ok ok let's get started I'm gonna start looking for something for me then, will work on Naruto." Sakura said. As she tried on several outfits until a good half an hour later she came out with a smile and a blush wearing her new outfit, a black leather tank top with red lining and a Konoha swirl on the back, a pair of black shorts with an attached skirt black fingerless gloves and leather combat boots and finally she decided to copy Ino and wear her new black headband as a belt. "So how do I look." as she gave a pose.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "You look awesome sis." Naruto said while Ino looked stunned.

TenTen decided to speak up. "I'm glad you think so Naruto because were not gonna leave until you look just as 'awesome' as she does." She finished with a grin as Naruto paled.

So for the next two hours Naruto was used as a dress up doll for everything from scarves, to spandex, to trench coats. Until Ino finally found something that might work. "Alright Naruto try this set on. Let's hope it looks good." Ino said in desperation.

"Hmm well it fits good, alright I'm coming out." Naruto said

He walked out of the dressing room and the girls jaws dropped. Naruto came out in a black muscle shirt with a blood red kanji for maelstrom on the center of it, a dark orange sash rapped around his waist as a belt, he had baggy ninja pants with blood red wrappings around his ankles, and he wore a pair of black ninja tabi on his feet (think Strider Hiryu from capcom just black and blood red). "Wow little bro you clean up good." Sakura said with a laugh, she looked over at Ino who was still starstruck. Sakura smiles and leans in to whisper. "Hey Ino, maybe you should stop fantasizing about having lots of loudmouth, ramen loving children with my brother and wipe the drool from your mouth." She teased, as Ino blushed and shook her head to clear her thoughts, when they heard a voice from behind.

"My my Naruto-kun you look amazing." said Tomoko Haruno as she came into the store. "Now that you have a new look I asked the Hokage if I could get this for you two." She held out an envelope to them. When they opened it they noticed a small fortune in bills. "It's from your mothers account so don't worry about the cost of your clothes or weapons." She smiled as Naruto thanked her several times. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun just be prepared tomorrow, because all three of us have a council meeting to get to, it seems that the uchiha boy decided to complain." She sad in a bitter tone.

"Oh how fun." Naruto said with a scowl "I'm gonna look at the weapons, I'll be back." He said.

Sakura sighed "Oh well, he'll cool off in a bit but while we wait, TenTen any chance you have a pair of these blades?" She held her mothers kenjutsu scroll open to show what the blades looked like.

TenTen looked confused. "Whoa arm blades I'm surprised anyone would use those, I mean the only person to ever use them correctly was Kushina uzu...ma..ki." She looked back to Sakura who had a huge grin on her face. "Wait you said his name was Naruto Uzumaki right?" Sakura nods. "And your his sister." She nods again never losing her grin "Are …. are you two the kids of Kushina Uzumaki?" Sakura pauses for dramatic effect, then nods once more. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" TenTen squealed like a fangirl on sugar as she bull rushed Sakura with questions. "Oh my Kami your the daughter of Kushina oh my Kami whats it like being the daughter of the second greatest kunoichi the leaf has ever known? Can you teach me to fight like her? Do you have a family blade? Can I have an autograph?" TenTen continued like that for a good 10 minutes till she calmed down enough to realize how she was acting and blushed while the other three girls laughed at the closet fangirl.

Naruto came back with a smile on his face as he held out what he wanted to buy. "Ok I have to get these, their so cool." The girls looked and saw 6 kukris "They just seemed to call to me" he said with a huge smile.

The girls raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they payed for all the items. "Well you two are just learning how to use those right?" They both nodded. "Well if you want I can help you learn how to use them on my free time." The twins both smiled and agreed to the extra training. "Besides it gives me time to hang with the children of one of my idols." She said with a small blush. Naruto looked confused, but didn't question the person who was gonna help him learn.

The four left the store and went to icharaku ramen just so Naruto would stop bugging them about it, using his knew found freedom with cash he ended up eating 20 bowls of ramen while Ino and Tomoko ate 1 each and Sakura ate 5. When Ino and Tomoko looked at her surprised, she blushed and mentioned that now that she didn't need the diet to impress the bastard she needed the energy to keep up with Naruto in training.

The group of four left the ramen stand and Ino decided it was running late. "Well it's getting late guys I'll see you again soon." She said as she nodded to Naruto and Tomoko then gave Sakura a hug.

As Ino walked away Naruto turned to his sister. "I'm glad you have your best friend back."

Sakura nodded with a huge smile. "Ya so am I, I can't believe how much has changed for the better since yesterday." She said amazed. Naruto gave her a one armed hug and led her away.

Tomoko looked on with joy at how happy her daughter was. "Well you two I'm gonna head home and get ready for the meeting tomorrow, so be back by ten so you can get up early." She smiles as they both nod and she walks towards her home "_tomorrow that little prick is going to pay_" She thought to herself

"So what now little bro." Sakura asked.

"Well you did say you wanted to go see moms grave right?" Naruto remembered.

Sakura smiled at her brother "Ya I did c'mon." She said as she pulled him towards the cemetery. They come to the Konoha graveyard and head for the ninja section and after quite a bit of searching they find the headstone they were looking for. It read.

KUSHINA UZUMAKI

JOUNIN

KNOWN BY HER ENEMIES AS THE BLOODY WHIRLPOOL

KNOWN BY HER FREINDS AS THE PRINCESS OF UZU

"So this is her." Sakura stated as she sat down at her mother's grave.

Naruto sat besides his sister "Ya, to think I never thought to come here and look for anyone with my name." He stated, angry at himself for not thinking of it. "Hey mom it's good to finally talk to you, it's... good to know who you really were. I'm sorry if I didn't turn out like you and dad would have wanted... I'm sorry if... if I can't live up to your legacy, but I'm gonna try my best to make the Uzumaki name go down in the history books as one of the greatest clans Konoha has ever seen." He swore.

"And I'll make sure he does it, after all we Uzumaki women have to keep the guys in line huh mom." she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. They spent several more minutes in silent prayer till they noticed it was about nine at night and was nearly pitch black so they decided to go home.

Along the way out they heard an unusual noise, it seemed to sound like a pained wail. "Uh Sakura what was that" Naruto asked, a little scared.

"Naruto relax it was probably the wind or something." She noticed her brother shaking and she grinned. "Naruto your not scared are you" She teased.

"What, no!" He exclaimed while his knees told otherwise. "There is no way that a future Hokage is scared of... ghostly wails or anything like that." He said defensively.

"Uhuh, this coming from the same guy that nearly wet his pants when the class was telling ghost stories on the academy survival trip." She reminded him.

"Ugh, do you have to remember everything embarrassing that happens to me? Besides we were like eight at the time give me a break." He said putting up a losing argument.

Sakura smirked at him "Is that why your knees are shaking mister twelve year old?" She taunted as she pointed towards his legs.

Naruto sighed. "Fine yes I'm still a little scared of ghosts ok? I know I'm some pathetic loser who can't get over a stupid fear, I'm worthless and I'll never amount to a good ninja, I'll- his self-pity party was suddenly smacked out of him as Sakura whacked him rather hard.

"Naruto this needs to stop" She said.

"What does" he asked genuinely confused

"This self esteem thing you have going on I know you have been mocked your whole life, and I was even part of it for a time, but it still needs to stop. If you want to show people how great you are, then you are gonna have to believe in it yourself, you are an amazing person a great ninja and a perfect brother, so stop acting like a pansy and find out what that noise was." She ended with an order.

Naruto's mood took a complete one eighty as he Saluted, and sped of to the source of the noise at speeds that even Gai would praise. As Naruto and Sakura came close to the noise the noticed the faint glow of lit candles by a grave, which slightly illuminated a small girl with long black about the age of nine or ten. They came very close to her and heard her sobbing heavily, they noticed she had a Hyuuga symbol on her clothes. Unfortunately Naruto was never all that subtle. "holy crap your a Hyuuga" Very much surprised a Hyuuga would actually show emotion (and to him blushing and fainting didn't count).

Also unfortunately for him, the young girl seemed to be a born ninja when it came to her reflexes. before the twins could react the girl was on her feet and she spun around and yelled "Juuken (gentle fist)" As she planted her palm right into Naruto's chest were his heart was. As soon as she hit he was down.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

to be continued

well there you have it its finally out and I am sorry but for the past week or so I have had so much crap to deal with at home it was scary but my family is gone and I can get back to this and hopefully get chapter 5 out asap. This chapter was also very hard to wright because I hadn't planned on Ino and Sakura actually meeting till after the wave ark so I had no idea how the conversation was gonna turn out and while I'm not disappointed with the interaction I'm not to happy with it either but whats done is done anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope your enjoying the story thus far I know I'm having fun writing it. Please remember to rate and review also don't forget to out your votes in for Naruto's dream girl and hakus gender so far Hanabi is in the lead and hakus gender is still tied so please get those votes in before I send the team to wave also the main problem I noticed with my writing is that in over 15k words and 4 chapters I'm still on the first day of the fic and I'm not sure if I need to explain less or use more small time skips or something else entirely please tell me you opinion because I know there are people that like lots of explaining while some like to get to the conclusion faster. Either way tell me whats on your mind both positive and negative

as always big thank you to everyone and an even bigger thank you to my best bud Wolfos Wolfwood for being my proof reader and consultant.

Well I guess that's it

Ironkucklevash out


	5. Chapter 5 apologies and training

Authors note

Hey everyone ironknucklevash here with another chapter. Hope you been enjoying it, I know I have. Anyway I guess I need to to some crowd control. As you may know I have been receiving a number of hate reviews because of the tags, now before I go on any further I want to say I actually messaged a moderator of the site and went over everything I could to make sure I was right about the tags, and yes it turns out that I am right. The character tags are reserved for the main characters of the story, not whoever is romantically involved. With that out of the way I would like to address a few complaints. The main complaint I seem to get is that people don't think I understand what I'm doing wrong, no that's not true, I understand why people are mad because when someone puts the character tags along with the romance tag they expect to find fanfics of those two as a couple, yes I understand that but again that's not how the character tags work, besides I put in the description that this wasn't a nartuoxsakura fanfic. I am not trying to mislead you in anyway, I'm sorry if you got confused but there is not much else I can do. The second complaint I get a lot is that people think I hate sakuraxnaruto. Again not true ever since I got into Naruto fanfics (Naruto's true nindo was my first awesome fic you should check it out) I went to several couplings and found that if the story could do it well than any couple can be good, my top three Naruto couplings are Narutoxtayuya Narutoxino and Narutoxsakura. So no I don't hate naruxsaku in anyway. Now for my final word, I ask you, if all you want is a Narutoxsakura love story than why even read my fanfic, my fanfic is about them being ninja and family nothing more. When I wrote this all I wanted was to try something new with Naruto and Sakura not just what is normal with them.

Whew I guess we can get started on the fanfic now sorry about that. :)

I don't own anything Naruto related (which is for the best lol)

Chapter 4 flower shops and graveyards recap

_Unfortunately Naruto was never all that subtle. "holy crap your a Hyuuga" Very much surprised a Hyuuga would actually show emotion (and to him blushing and fainting didn't count)._

_Also unfortunately for him, the young girl seemed to be a born ninja when it came to her reflexes. before the twins could react the girl was on her feet and she spun around and yelled "Juuken (gentle fist)" As she planted her palm right into Naruto's chest were his heart was. As soon as she hit he was down._

"_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

chapter 5 apologies and training

"Naruto hold on." Sakura yelled as she knelt next to her brother checking his pulse... only to find his heart had stopped. "Nononono don't you dare die on me you bastard, I just got you as a brother nononono." She pleaded as she attempted to start his heart again.

While Sakura was doing that the young Hyuuga girl was in shock. "_Oh Kami I...I didn't mean... crap, my father is going to kill me if I killed a leaf ninja._" She thought as she moved closer. "You with the red hair step back." She said in a commanding tone.

Sakura looked up at the girl with anger. "Step back? Why the hell would I listen to you? You little brat you KILLED MY BROTHER." Sakura yelled just about to jump and beat the child.

"Because if you don't than he really will die. I can try and start his heart again but you have to trust me." The girl said.

Sakura hesitated and looked at Naruto who was getting paler by the second "N_o blood means no chakra which means he cant regenerate._" She thought. "Fine just please save him." She begged.

The girl moved forward and activated her eyes. "Byuakugan" She whispered. She looked at the boys heart and knew she had to work fast. She positioned her hand above his heart and yelled "Juuken (gentlefist)" As she slammed her palm into Naruto's chest.

Naruto gasped in a great deal of air as he felt his body restart "Ugh... what the hell hit me? All I remember was the cute little Hyuuga girl and than bam I'm out." He grumbled out with great difficulty

as he was suddenly assaulted by his sister, who pulled him into a bone crushing hug

Said cute little Hyuuga girl was very red in the face from both anger and embarrassment at being called cute. _"How the hell is he awake? His heart got hit twice by chakra while it should be functional he should still be out for at least a day. And even then he would have heart trouble for a very long time but he is moving around as if it was a mild inconvenience_." She thought. "J_ust how strong is this guy._" she wondered with a small blush. "Excuse me." She said getting the still hugging twins attention. "But what are you doing here?" She asked rather annoyed.

Sakura let go of her brother and rounded on the 9 year old "Excuse me?" She exclaimed in anger. "How dare you. You attack my brother nearly killing him and you think you have the right to be angry at us? Why you stuck up little bit-" She was suddenly silenced as Naruto covered her mouth with his hand, she turned around to smack him when she noticed Naruto had a sad look in his eye that said 'leave it to me'. She sighed and stepped aside.

"Anyway I guess we got on the wrong foot." He said with a chuckle as he rubbed his chest a little. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage and this is my sister Sakura Uzumaki may I ask what your name is?"

"_Naruto Uzumaki? The boy that's supposed to be a scorn on the planet or a monster if you ask a civilian, or one of the worst graduates of the academy of all time if a ninja is asked. But my father always said to never underestimate him, he said that Naruto would become a great ninja without equal. Father has never held anyone in that high of a regard not even me or Neji._" She thought. "Very well my name is Hanabi Hyuuga" She says with a small bow.

"Huh firework well I guess it suits you. Although with the way you jumped the gun and attacked me. I would say your more like a little firecracker." He said with a laugh. As she grew red again. "So Hanabi-chan why are you here?" He asked as her blush got worse

"Don't act like your familiar with me enough to call me chan." She said annoyed. "As to why I'm out here, it is no concern of yours." She said as she turned to leave.

"You don't have to act tough you know." Naruto stated .

Hanabi stopped walking and slowly turns to the blonde. "What did you say?" she said with venom in her voice

Naruto merely ignored the anger and pressed on. "I said you don't have to act tough, I can tell your here to mourn someone, So the real question is why your here alone at night instead of with your family during the day." He questioned his voice never faltering she seemed to pale.

"That is-" She starts but is cut off.

"None of my business yes I know. but I cant let you go on with this charade." He states. "Your family cant see it, you cant see it, but I can. I can see the look in your eyes, the look that has a truth that wants to be free, a truth that wants to break the mask that hides it." He pauses as he sees a tear role down her cheek but she keeps her defenses up, so he pushes harder." You want to mourn her death, but something is keeping you from doing it normally." He sees her eyes waver and he knows hes on the right track, so he takes a step forward. "Hanabi-chan look at me." she looks at him her tears falling freely. "You don't have to hide Hanabi chan." He stated with his smile that promised nothing but comfort and protection as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Hanabi looked into his eyes and knew then she was safe. So she did what any other 9 year old would do in her situation. She latched onto Naruto and sobbed into his chest. He enveloped her into a hug and she felt safer than she had ever felt before. And she soon fell asleep in his embrace. Sakura watched the entire scene in disbelief "Uh Naruto how did you know she was in that much pain?" she asked her brother.

Naruto picked the girl up bridal style and started walking. "A persons eyes is the portal to a persons soul, and when I looked into her eyes, I saw someone that even though she has a family she was still very much alone. I saw someone who was hurt." He stated with resolve.

Sakura looked at her brother in awe. "Does this mean that no matter what if there is someone in pain you will help them?" she asked.

He stopped walking and looked to his sister. "No. Because not everyone deserves help. People like Sasuke uchiha are people who are alone because they choose to be alone, while people like Hanabi-chan here are alone even when they have others. Hanabi-chan feels like everything is on her shoulders she feels like if she acts like herself she will let everyone she loves down and she will be a failure." He looks down at her face, she seemed to be smiling at the comfort she was in.

"Huh and you got all that from her eyes." Sakura asked surprised

"Its not hard to see when those same eyes stare at you in the mirror." He said in a sad tone.

Sakura realized how much of himself he saw in Hanabi. she looked at Hanabi in her brothers arms and saw how much she was enjoying being held. _"How much pressure was she under? Shes like 9 for Kami sake." _She thought sadly

Naruto started walking again and headed to the direction of the Hyuuga compound, it was a good thing it was dark otherwise it might have been a little hard to explain why the demon container of Konoha was carrying and unconscious and strangely content looking Hyuuga girl. When they were close to the compound walls Hanabi finally started to wake up. "Ugh wha where am I?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight, he also couldn't help and tease the girl. "Well hey there little firecracker did you sleep well?" He said barely able to hide his smile

Hanabi suddenly noticed she had fallen asleep in the blondes arms and she immediately blushed and slapped the genin. "You will put me down immediately and neither of you will speak of this to anyone." She said in a venom filled threat that was somewhat downplayed because of her blush.

Naruto merely smirked despite the hand print of his face. "Meh Sakura hits harder than that. But I'll be nice and put you down anyway." He said as he lowered her to the ground. "Anyway firecracker-Chan were at the Hyuuga compound so we will drop you off here alright?" He asked

Hanabi nodded. "Thank you for taking me home Uzumaki-san I wont forget it. Or everything else." she added with another blush.

Naruto and Sakura both smiled and looked to each-other with an evil smirk. Hanabi noticed and wondered why they were looking at her like that. When they suddenly both pounced on her and brought her into a big group hug. "Hanabi if your ever around us do everyone a favor and drop the Hyuuga mannerism crap, we don't care about your blood to us your just a lonely girl who needs some friends." Sakura said with a comforting squeeze.

Hanabi froze at Sakura's words. Naruto continued. "Your last name isn't who you are firecracker, what people need to realize is that your not Hyuuga Hanabi. Your Hanabi Hyuuga. Not someone to blend in but someone to stand out like the little firecracker you are." He smiled down at her.

Hanabi had cried a little as she relaxed deeper into the twins embrace an embrace that she never received from anyone but her sister and even then when Hanabi was four her family put a stop to the embraces in fear of Hanabi turning out like Hinata. Someone soft that required others to be strong. For the longest time she believed them just as she believed she needed to be heartless to be a good Hyuuga. But after spending so little time with the two Uzumaki's, she began to doubt it all. In their short time together they showed her a compassion that was so alien to her, and she started to feel scared because she wanted more, she wanted more hugs, she wanted more acceptance, but most of all she wanted love.

She pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Naruto-san Sakura-san ill try and meet up with you two again I very much enjoyed your company." She finished with a bow.

Sakura and Naruto both raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Meh still a little stuffy but your getting there little firecracker." Naruto finished with a smile. Hanabi blushed in anger again as she punched Naruto in the gut.

Sakura laughed and leaned over and gave the girl another hug. "Come find us at anytime and we will be happy to help with whatever you need Hanabi-chan." She said with a smile which the small girl returned.

"Thanks again you two." Hanabi said as she walked the rest of the way back home.

Sakura and Naruto head back home as well Naruto a little wobbly form the punch. "I cant believe how much pain she was in, I would never figure someone with a huge family would feel that way." Sakura said sadly.

Naruto gave his sister a one armed hug. " I know Sakura I wish we could do more for her, but for now all we can do is hope she comes to us with her problems so we can talk her through them." Naruto stated.

"You know its kinda funny that we became her unofficial guardians and we barely know her." Sakura said with a smile.

"Ya it does seem unlikely huh?" Naruto said

Sakura smirked at her brother. "I did say today, that nothing you do is normal, so I guess this is the life I should expect from now on." She said with a laugh.

Naruto smiled back. "Yup because normal is boring, believe-.

Sakura smacked him cross the back of his head. "Keep it up Naruto I can do this all day." She said

"Alright alright lets just get home." he said while rubbing his head.

A short while later the twins made it to the Haruno household and Tomoko was there to greet them with a disapproving face. "So on your first day of being in this family, and your already thirty minutes late for curfew?" She said in a scary tone.

Naruto started sweating. "Wait its not our fault there was this crying little girl that we had to help, so we carried her home." He said quickly while Sakura was nodding in agreement.

Tomoko analyzed the two. "Fine but I swear if you start picking up Kakashi's habits, I'm gonna make you regret being able to heal from any wound." She threatened as both nodded. "Good now that your back I have the guest room set up so go ahead and get ready for bed." She said as she pulled both of them into a hug. "Goodnight kids sleep well."

"We will" they both said as they climbed the stairs to there rooms they stop outside the rooms. "Good night sis, sleep well." Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug

"Sleep well bro" she said while returning the hug. They both climbed into bed a fell asleep quickly.

The next day (finally)

Naruto felt extremely warm and comfortable. "Man these beds are incredible I never slept so well bef-." His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand on his chest. "Oh crap ok who in the hell could be in the same bed as me, the only ones in the house are Sakura and Tomoko and its not like I have a stalker or something. ok calm down, just roll over and see who it-" He was once again cut off but this time by a voice.

"Bro stop squirming so much." Sakura's voice came from behind him.

"_Holy crap its Sakura but what is she doing in my bed, wow shes so warm, nonono bad thoughts, that your sister dammit, but she smells so nice, NO sister sister sister, man this is so unfair I finally get Sakura in bed with me and I cant do anything about it. Why is she in my bed in the first place?"_ Naruto thought in panic. "Hey Sakura?" she grunts sleepily. "Um why are you in my bed."

"I had a bad dream about Sasuke so I came and asked if I could sleep with you, then you grunted a yes so I climbed in." She finished while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Besides I figure with us being brother and sister it would be best if we got more comfortable with each-other, so we can get rid of that incest crush of yours." She said teasing her brother.

Naruto was stunned. _"how could anyone think that would be smart"_ he thought but he noticed the fear in her eyes and noticed she added the last part as a side note. _"She was really scared."_ he thought. He sighs and pulls her into a hug. "Alright Sakura anytime you need me nearby, just ask and I'll be there." He says.

After thanking him Sakura and Naruto get dressed and head down to breakfast that was already made by Tomoko. "Ok you two you have thirty minutes to get your food and go see Kakashi at the bridge and be sure to tell me if hes late and I'll make sure he will never do it again." She added in an evil voice as they agreed.

Once they were done with the food they give Tomoko a goodbye hug and head to the bridge, were surprisingly they find Kakashi waiting for them. "Good your both early I'm not gonna mince words, this team is in for some rough waters. With only 3 members so far and with word spreading around that Sasuke was kicked out of the team its gonna be an uphill battle till we can prove how strong we are. So for that reason were not going to take any d rank missions, we are just going to train till I think your ready for c ranks." He said with a eye smile. "Now first things first, an evaluation is required." He holds out two leaves. "I want you two to try the leave balancing exercise you learned in the academy." They both take the leaves and place it on their forehead trying to keep it in place with chakra... only for both of them to blow the leaf away with too much chakra. "As I thought, both of you have way to much chakra because of your Uzumaki blood." He sighs and pulls out two pieces of paper and gives them both one. "Ok now I want you to charge this with chakra, now technical I shouldn't do this till your Chunnin but we need you in top form asap. Now if the paper crumples you have lightning, it burns you have fire, it gets wet you have water, it cuts you have wind, and finally if it turns to dirt you have earth." He finished as they charged their papers with chakra. Sakura's paper grew very damp and actually stater to break into clumps. "Wow Sakura I have never seen a water affinity that strong." he said surprised, as she beams. "How about you Naruto?" He asked his other student.

"Uh I'm not sure you tell me." He said confused.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto's paper and had to rub his eye to see if it wasn't seeing things. Naruto's paper was standing straight up and had twisted itself into a pillar and it had several cuts all along the edges. "Well that's a new one. To be honest Naruto I have no idea what that is but it looks like its a new sub element that combines wind and lighting. That's gonna be interesting to see." Kakashi said with enthusiasm. "Now for the final part of your evaluation is your taijutsu, so I decided to call in a favor from a... friend of mine so lets go meet him at training ground nine." He said as he led they way.

When they arrived they found the training ground to be very well used as there was several craters and broken weapons scattered everywhere. "Kakashi sensei wheres you friend?" Naruto asked.

The three members of team seven suddenly felt a rumble as they saw a giant dust cloud heading straight for them Naruto and Sakura jumped behind Kakashi as the dust cloud stopped in front of them and revealed the oddest looking man they have ever seen. The man was wearing a green one piece spandex jumpsuit, a jounin vest and long orange leg warmers. But sadly his outfit was the least freaky thing about him what was really scary about him was his hair and eyebrows. His hair was done up into a shiny bowl cut that seemed to gleam without the need of any light source and his eyebrows were at least three times bigger than any Sakura and Naruto have ever seen. "YOSH I MADE IT ON TIME, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL." he bellowed as he looks at the very scared twins. THESE MUST BE YOUR YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU BOTH I AM MAITO GAI." He says as he gives them a thumbs up.

"Thank you for arriving Gai you see Naruto here wants to make his own fighting style so I was wondering if you could give him a quick once over to see what he needs to work on." Kakashi asked completely unfazed by Gai's antics.

"YOSH I WILL HELP YOUNG NARUTO FIND HIS TRUE STYLE SO HE WILL BECOME A SPLENDID NINJA. AND IF I DONT I SHALL RUN 200 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY ELBOWS." He proclaimed to the heavens.

Naruto looked ready to run for his life. "Kakashi sensei do I really need to train with him?" Naruto asked

"Now Naruto I know Gai is eccentric but he is the best taijutsu user in all of Konoha. If anyone can help you its him." Kakashi answered.

"ALRIGHT NARUTO THE FIRST THING I WILL NEED TO DO IS TAKE IN YOU PHYSICAL BUILD. SO PLEASE STEP FORWARD." Gai yelled.

Naruto slowly made his way to Gai but instantly regretted it as Gai seemingly started groping him. "Ahh what the hell are you doing?" Naruto screamed.

"Easy Naruto hes just checking your build so he can figure out the best style for you." Kakashi said while pulling out his favorite book.

Once Gai was done he backed up and looked at Naruto. "OK NARUTO I WANT YOU TO HAVE A QUICK SPAR WITH ME TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN TRULY DO. Gai told him.

Naruto lowered himself into his would be stance and charged forward. After a rather sad 10 minute spar (Gai was never hit) Gai called an end to the fight. Kakashi stepped forward to Gai "So what do you think" He asked as Naruto and Sakura listened in.

Gai got a serious and angry look on his face. "Well first of all I find it highly unyouthful and disgusting that the academy teachers would deny Naruto a real fighting style, and I will be having a word with them all. But I actually think this is a blessing in disguise, because naruto never had an attachment to a fighting style he can easily pick up a new one." He said with a broad smile, one That everyone else matched. "Now to my findings, while Naruto has a stunted build I can actually recommend a way of fighting that will flow into his true build once he grows into it. Naruto come here I'm going to tell you what kinda of fighting style you should make." Naruto steps forward. "Ok Naruto there is 3 major parts to your fighting style first off, no blocking, every attack that is sent your way you will dodge out of the way understood?" Naruto nods. "Good next up is your movement the idea behind your style is to dodge and counter from your opponents blind spot, so training your reflexes and the ability to predict your opponent is key, and finally your attacks. Many styles require you to pinpoint certain points of the body your style on the other hand will require you to just hit you opponent with something sharp." Naruto looked confused. "The style you need to make will be based around your strong lower body and your inhuman stamina. The idea is to outlast your opponent while they exhaust themselves and finally pass out due to blood loss. While its not the most glorious of styles, if you can master your counter skills then the opponent can go down in one blow. Unlike other counter styles this is not a hit and run style, this is a style were you are dodging while staying in your reach. Now for my final suggestion is to find a pair of weapons that have no defensive value but has longer reach then a kunai and more weight behind it.

"You mean like these?" Naruto asked while he pulled out his kukri.

Gai looked shocked. "YOSH NARUTO-KUN THAT IS PERFECT THOSE KUKRIS WILL MAKE MOST YOUTHFUL WEAPONS FOR YOUR STYLE. He exclaimed. (convenient huh?)

"Well when I was in the weapon store they just seemed to call to me." Naruto added sheepishly.

Gai calmed down a little and continued. "Well Naruto because you will be attacking from odd angles, I would suggest wielding your off hand kukri in regular grip while your focus hand should be reverse grip." Naruto nodded. "WELL IF THAT IS ALL THEN I SHALL GO MEET WITH MY OWN YOURTHFUL TEAM AND IF I DONT REACH THEM IN 5 MINUTES I SHALL SKIP THROUGH KONOHA WITH A BOULDER ON MY BACK." He yelled as he ran off leaving the twins stunned.

Kakashi put his book away "Ok you two lets get started, first off I need you two to strip." He said casually

Naruto and Sakura both turned bright red. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" camE both their voices.

Kakashi rubbed his poor ears. "_Yup definitely related_." He thought "Listen I'm going to be placing seals on you so I need you to remove your clothes so I can paint them on." He explained as he unsealed his kit as well as a big sheet for privacy. "Ok who's first?" He asked.

Naruto saw how nervous Sakura was so he stepped forward. "I'll do it, that way I can tell Sakura what you actually do." He said in a protective manner

"Thanks bro" Sakura said with a huge smile

Kakashi smiled at the interaction. "Ok then Naruto step behind the screen and strip Naruto did so and in 10 minutes he was done. Naruto came out and told his sister it wasn't that bad. While not totally convinced she did feel better as she went behind the sheet and got the same treatment. "Ok now that the seals are in place I'm going to activate them so come here." They step forward and he places his hands on their stomachs were the main part of the seal is located, as soon as his hands left their bodies they both suddenly slump to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to us?" Naruto asks while trying to stand up

"That is whats called a gravity seal, at the moment its on one point five which means your body is currently under one and a half times normal gravity. Now normally this seal is meant to detain enemies and is rarely put on anyone for training purposes, in fact this will be the first time its been put on genin because of the inhumane strain its puts on ones body at all times, so can you guess why I put it on you two?" Kakashi asked.

The twins thought it over for awhile but Sakura was the one who figured it out. "Its because of our bloodline, with it we can repair the ripped muscles and get the full benefit of the seal." She answered.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile. "Very good Sakura, yes with your bloodline you can turn a harmful seal into an amazing training tool. Now that that is out of the way I'll tell you how I'm going to train you. First off we will be splitting your training into 3 parts for now. It will be one part chakra control, one part taijutsu and physical workouts, and the final part will be working on basic ninja skills such as stealth and long range weapons. Once we get your chakra control to a good level we can get started on your elemental training as well as jutsu which will be added to the list, overall we will be training about five hours a day with Saturdays off and once we get to jutsu and elements we will increase the training by one and a half hours which should leave you with about eight hours for sleep, and about eight hours for everything else." He finished. "Now then lets head to training ground seven and get started.

"Wow is this how all ninja train? Geez what did I get myself into." Sakura thought. "If I have the sensei everyone says is lazy, I would hate to see what Ino has to go through." She wondered as struggled after her sensei.

Meanwhile at Training ground ten

All of team ten was currently sitting around relaxing with a few games a shogi after a hard days training session of one hour. "Whew finally we do some real training heh at this rate I'm sure to surpass Sakura in no time. Ino thought. (oh the irony).

Back with the main characters at training ground seven

"Alright lets get started with the leaf balancing exercise, once you can keep a leaf on your forehead for ten minutes I want you to add one more leaf. Do this until you can balance 10 leaves for ten minutes do that then tell me our ill stop you when its time to move on." Kakashi told them as he pulled out his book again, and so the training commenced and besides the random profanity, it went rather smoothly. by the end of the two hours Sakura had seven leaves while Naruto had five. "Good job you two with your large reserves this is a great step forward." He said with an eye smile as they looked proud. "Next is the work out portion then taijutsu. So lets start with you two getting used to the new weight by running laps around the training ground, lets say 100 for a start eh?" He said as he suppressed a chuckle at their shocked faces. At the end of the half an hour run both twins collapsed to the ground, neither Naruto nor Sakura had been able to finish. Naruto did 55 laps while Sakura had 45. "Not bad oh and just so you know once you guys can run 100 laps in 30 minutes I will increase the gravity levels so you can start over." He said with a chuckle as he was forced to dodge a few shuriken that the twins threw. "Well good thing you still have energy because were moving onto to push ups sit ups and yoga now get started". After another hour of work the two could barely move Kakashi let them rest for ten minutes before he started again "Ok who wants first crack at spars?" He asked with a laugh at their groans.

Naruto looked at his sister and saw she was completely drained, so he slowly got up and pulled out his kukris "lets... lets go. He said swaying on his feet, Sakura looked at her brother with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Kakashi smiled as he started the spar Naruto kept everything Gai had said in mind as he fought. He never blocked (which resulted in a pummeled face), and when he actually successfully dodge he would attempt to cut his sensei with the kukris all the while staying within arms reach of Kakashi. By then end of it Kakashi was never hit but he did notice that about halfway Naruto was getting better at his dodging skills. "Ok Sakura your turn lets see what you can do with your mothers style.

Sakura finally regained her breath and nodded she strapped on her arm blades and charged her mentor.

While Naruto's style was a dodge focused. Sakura's was a style that utilized parry's with wide swings combined with quick thrusts, she also uses full body movements such as rolls and cartwheels in order keep her opponent off balance. Kakashi ended the spar and spoke to his students. "Ok you two good job, now I'm gonna end training early today because we have a council meeting to get to so I want you guys to go and clean up, put on your best clothes and meet me at the council chambers in one and a half hours, so rest up so you can compose yourselves and-." Kakashi was cut off by a loud yell.

Iruka Umino was running to the three in great haste. "Guys you … need to go... now the meeting was moved up … you have ten minutes to get there before they start without your testimony, Sakura's mom sent me to tell you." He said out of breath.

"Shit they moved it up so our word wouldn't mean anything." Kakashi put his hands together and formed a seal. "Release" he said as Sakura and Naruto felt the gravity seal where off. "I'll reapply it tomorrow now LETS MOVE." He ordered.

To be continued

Yay its finally done thanks once again to all my fans for reading my work it means a lot to me that people take the time to read it, your reviews always bring a smile to my face (yes the hate reviews as well.) Anyway a few announcements, first off once chapter six is done I'm gonna take a break and start a new fanfic called the forces of the unseen (ten internet points to who figures out what inspired me). Don't worry its not gonna take me away from team seven I'm probably going to release two or three chapters of this for every one chapter I release of the new story so no worries.

Second of all this is the last chance to cast your votes for Naruto's future love life as well as hakus gender the votes so far are as follows

WITH 6 VOTES EACH TAYUYA AND HANABI

WITH 3 VOTED KARIN

WITH 1 VOTE KIN

WITH 0 (ouch) VOTES TENTEN

AND FEMHAKU HAS 2 VOTES WHILE MALE HAKU HAS 1

Well there you have it at the end of chapter 6 I'm going to announce the winners and change the description so people know what their getting into. So vote in the reviews or just send me a private message with your vote and I'll add it in, also send me a message if you have problems with my writing or if I keep spelling something wrong (thank you for telling me I was spelling Jiraiya wrong)

Other than that thank you Wolfos wolfwood for being my consultant as always.

Thanks again to my fans

Ironknucklevash out


	6. Chapter 6 tricks and trials

Hey everyone Ironknucklevash here with chapter 6 Yay now then as I said the winner will be announced at the end of the chapter so be sure to check it out other than that please enjoy the chapter and I hope you continue to read and review.

I don't own anything from Naruto (it would probably get canceled if I did)

chapter 5 apologies and training recap

I_ruka Umino was running to the three in great haste. "Guys you … need to go... now the meeting was moved up … you have ten minutes to get there before they start without your testimony, Sakura's mom sent me to tell you." He said out of breath._

"_Shit they moved it up so our word wouldn't mean anything." Kakashi put his hands together and formed a seal. "Release" he said as Sakura and Naruto felt the gravity seal where off. "I'll reapply it tomorrow now LETS MOVE." He ordered._

Chapter 6 tricks and trials

Sarutobi Hiruzen (the third Hokage) was upset... ok he was downright livid why? Because in all its wondrous glory, the Konoha council had decided to move the meeting (that he had called) forward by two hours, and had also decided to tell him only twenty minutes before it was set to start. Oh yes, he was not happy. He was currently sitting in the council chamber in front of the council and the young Sasuke uchiha. "Can anyone elaborate why this meeting was pushed forward without my knowledge or consent?" He asked irritated.

Many of the council looked very smug about their ploy, by using the entire civilian half of the council they had faked several messages that wouldn't be linked back to them to get the ninja half of the council to arrive early, just so Sarutobi would either have to cancel the meeting thus giving them more time to prepare, or he would have to press on with the meeting without team seven and their testimony. The female village elder spoke up. "While it was unforeseen, it is prudent that we finish this meeting earlier in the day, as certain members of the council have pressing matters later today." She said barely hiding her mirth. "Now shall we get this meeting underway." She asked

Hiashi Hyuuga spoke up. "If you are going to push up the time of the meeting, then you should at least hold it on that time, the meeting isn't for another 3 minutes." He said irritated. He knew exactly what they were trying to do and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to see the uchiha get put in his place. "I_ just wish I knew ahead of time, you better get here fast Namikaze-san. And I hopE that Iruka can make it in time_" He thought.

Danzo stood up. "Really now how will three-" He was cut off by the council doors slamming open as all three members of team seven stood in the doorway, panting and looking like they went through hell and back. "D_amn they made it, well we still have a tied vote and the elders will make sure Sasuke gets trained. But why does Sarutobi look so smug? He said that the Uzumaki child was injured thanks to Sasuke, so why would he think that the civilian half would change their view of the child_." He wondered.

Naruto spoke totally out of breath. "Did... did we make it old man?" He wheezed out to the Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled. "Yes Naruto you made it with two minutes to spare so take that time to catch your breath." He said as the twins slumped to the ground trying to regain control of the breathing.

Once they calmed down the meeting started so the Hokage spoke up. "Now then this meeting is being called because of controversy over Kakashi Hatake's genin exam. It seems that one Sasuke uchiha believes that he passed the test and that the other two members failed. Sasuke uchiha how do you back this claim." He asked.

Sasuke stepped forward with an air of smugness. "Simple the test was to get a bell from Hatake and I did while they didn't." He stated.

Kakashi stepped forward. "That is a lie, the true test was to see if they could work as a team, and show they could act like mature ninja. Sasuke used an ally as cannon fodder and nearly got them killed in his sick attempt to get a bell." He said in an even tone.

"Nearly getting someone killed is going a bit far Hatake, from what I see they look just fine to me." Danzo said Looking at Naruto.

This look wasn't lost on Kakashi Naruto or Sakura. "They_ think Naruto was the one was injured, Hokage must have told them that an Uzumaki was hurt and he healed it right away because of the fox. _They all thought.

Inoichi spoke up "It doesn't matter if they are hurt or not, the fact of the matter is that Sasuke used his ally to further his own agenda, a ninja fights for his team and his village not himself." He finished.

"Can we really blame Sasuke? I mean Kakashi's test clearly said that only people with a bell will pass what was he supposed to think?" The female elder said.

Sarutobi spoke. "The bell test was originated by the first and second Hokage. If you would remember you and myself both took that test together and we passed. As did the legendary Sennin. As well as Minato, Hiashi and Tsume. The test has the best results when it comes to teams passing. If Sasuke wasn't able to pass then he was simply not good enough while Sakura and Naruto were." He stated.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE DEADLAST AND HIS WHORE GIRLFREIND ARE BETTER THAN ANY UCHIHA LET ALONE ME!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sarutobi smiled at his trap. "As you can see the boy has quite the ego and quite the anger problem, on missions if anyone insulted his clan he would charge in and get himself and his team killed. He is obviously not fit to be a ninja." He said with a broad grin.

Danzo cursed Sarutobi "While he has a temper with proper guidance he would grow out of it which is why we need to give him a sensei." Danzo said.

Hiashi spoke up. "This is all well and good but maybe we should move onto Kakashi telling us about his test went." He said.

Everyone agreed and Kakashi stepped forward and gave a play by play of his test till he reached the end with Sasuke's plan. "And as I was about to tie up Naruto, Sakura came in and charged me with taijutsu as she didn't want to hurt Naruto with throwing weapons. As she engaged me Sasuke came in and threw a kunai which missed me but activated a trap which let loose a large number of kunai. I saw that the kunai had no chance of hitting me so I figured Sasuke had another trap waiting for me when I let my guard down so I didn't pay attention where the kunai went, but I heard a loud wail and saw that the kunai had all hit the Uzumaki child, Sasuke took the advantage and stole the bells while I was focused on the downed child. And he openly admitted to using them as fodder so he could pass." Kakashi finished grimly.

As he finished the ninja half of the council looked livid as they glared at Sasuke, who In all his smugness merely smirked. Hiashi spoke. "Clearly the boy is not fit to be a ninja not only that but he should be charged with attempted murder." Hiashi stated.

A fat civilian spoke up. "It doesn't matter as we still need to vote if he becomes a ninja and then vote to see if gets charged." He said with a smile.

"He is right so let us vote all in favor of allowing Sasuke uchiha to be part of team seven raise your hands." The Hokage said

Many hands were raised including Danzo's as the entire civilian half had broad smiles...that all dropped when they saw that Tomoko Haruno had not raised her hand. They all paled as the elder spoke up. "TOMOKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT YOUR HAND UP." she screamed.

Tomoko kept her hand down and spoke. "Sorry but when my daughter gets hurt I tend to vote against the person that nearly killed her." She stated with a smile.

"But it wasn't your daughter that was hurt it was the Uzumaki brat." The elder said in desperation.

"You are correct an Uzumaki was hurt, you see me and my daughter found out that she is in fact the twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki thus making her Sakura Uzumaki, so when the Hokage told you that an Uzumaki was hurt he was speaking the truth." She said.

"N_o it cant be_" the civilian half thought as once. While the ninja half were all shocked. Well except for Shikaku Nara he figured it out awhile ago he just never said anything because it was too troublesome.

The Hokage continued. "All opposed." He said as the ninja half plus Tomoko and himself raised their hands. "Well that settles it with 7 votes to 9 Sasuke uchiha will not be placed on team seven." He said as the civilian half and Sasuke were protesting.

"Wait if Sasuke isn't on their team then they cant pass either, the laws dictate that a newly graduated genin team must have 3 genin and 1 jounin and there is no other available genin to join there team other than Sasuke, you have to put him in." The female elder said trying to gain any ground she could.

"That wont be a problem" said Hiashi as he had his eyes closed but in reality he had his Byuakugan activated. He deactivated it when the doors opened.

Iruka Umino and Hanabi Hyuuga stood in the doorway. "Hiashi why is your daughter interrupting a council meeting." Danzo said.

"As I said the problem that there was no available genin has been solved, I recommend my daughter Hanabi Hyuuga to become a genin two years early." He said with a smug smile as everyone was stunned (Hanabi included).

"What that's impossible, she is too young to become a genin." A civilian said

Hiashi looked over to the man. "That is were your wrong if you Knew anything about ninja, you would know that some of our most prominent ninja graduated early such as myself, Minato Namikaze, Tsume Inuzuka, Itachi uchiha and Kakashi Hatake" He stated

"But how do we know she is qualified to become a genin." Another civilian added.

The room suddenly got a lot colder as Hiashi got angry. "While my recommendation should be enough, I will gladly allow her to show that she is ready by academy standards. Iruka please have Hanabi do the exam." He said

"Uh ok Hanabi please demonstrate the three academy jutsu." He said a little nervous.

Hanabi was extremely nervous and confused. _"No one in the Hyuuga clan is ever aloud to graduate early, its tradition. Why is father doing this?_" She wondered as she brought up a hand sign "Henge (transformation jutsu)" A cloud of smoke came and went and Hanabi had transformed perfectly into the third Hokage. She then did a few hand signs and Iruka threw a rubber ball at her and she was replaced with a chair. And to finish it she did another hand sign to create 3 perfect clones.

Hiashi nodded to his daughter. "There as you can see she is plenty qualified and I would be happy if Kakashi would become her sensei."

Kakashi smiled "_Hiashi you knew this was gonna happen from the start. I gotta remember not to cross you anytime soon_" He thought as he turned to Hanabi and eye smiled. "I would love to teach her if she wants to." He said.

Hanabi turns a little red at all the attention and looks over to the Uzumaki twins who are giving her a thumbs up. She smiles "I would be honored to be apart of team seven with Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki." She said with a bow.

"Good now we can move on, as such Sasuke will not be placed on team seven instead Hanabi will become the third member." He said as Sasuke was about to complain "That is the decision of the council and it is final." He said with authority. "Now we will move onto the next vote, which is if Sasuke is to be punished for his crimes." He said as the vote began. The vote ended the same and the civilians began sweating at the thought of their precious uchiha being punished. "Very well Sasuke will be punished in a manner decided by the ninja council as per regulations. Now Sasuke is to be charged with attempted murder of another ninja of the leaf. What do you all think" He said to the ninja half of the room.

"I vote for his execution, as per the law states." Inoichi immediately said.

"Attempted murder does condone execution." The elders said.

"It does when the one almost murdered is a clan heir. 6 years ago after the uchiha massacre several laws were put in place to protect clan heirs from any and all threats, you yourself passed this law in an attempt to protect Sasuke uchiha." stated Hiashi knowing who the twins parents were.

"But she is not a ninja clan heir she-" The civilian was cut off.

"Unfortunately for you she is, as she is the older twin she is the official heir to the Uzumaki clan like her mother Kushina Uzumaki was before her." Said the Hokage "So yes Inoichi is correct it, is well within our rights to have the boy executed for his crimes. But we have not heard from everyone. Shikaku what is your view on this?" He asked his jounin commander

Shikaku thought for a moment and spoke "As troublesome as the boy is, he is the last of his clan and therefor needs some kind of leniency, but he definitely needs to be punished. I would say he be given a heavy fine, some of which will go to the village while most will go to the Uzumaki accounts, as well as he be placed into house arrest for 5 months with a gravity seal and a chakra seal to make sure he will stay under control, if possible I would have Jiraiya do the sealing so no one can remove it. Also after the house arrest he should be placed back into the academy until he is able to get into a genin team, then on his fifteenth birthday he will take a full evaluation including a psyche, a physical, and an interrogation to test his loyalty to the village, and if he is deemed unfit then we will have him donate sperm for willing participants and then have him executed." Shikaku finished.

"Very well does everyone agree to this punishment?" The Hokage asked as everyone nodded. "Good. Now the first thing shall be the fine, as per clan protection regulations when one clan member kills or attempts to kill a member of another clan for no reason than the clan as a whole shall suffer. therefore either twenty percent of the uchiha accounts which is about 12 million ryo (just substitute ryo with dollars for my story) will be given to the Uzumaki account or the equivalent amount of the clans armory and jutsu will be given instead. So which-" The Hokage was interrupted by a loud yell.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT I AM AN UCHIHA I AM GREATER THAN ALL OF YOU, YOU WILL NOT BE GIVING ANYTHING OF MINE TO ANYONE LET ALONE THOSE LOW CLASS LOSERS." Sasuke yelled.

The Hokage snapped his fingers and at once several Anbu converged and tied and gagged the uchiha. "Thank you Anbu" The Hokage said ignoring the civilian half who were throwing a fit. "As I was saying which would you prefer his money or his armory and scrolls." He asked the girl.

Sakura and Naruto got into a mini huddle. "What do you think Naruto?". She asked her brother.

"Well do you want to hit his pride or his wallet?" He asked.

"Definitely his pride so what should we do?" Sakura continued

"Hold on" Naruto looked up from the huddle. "Hey old man do the jutsu include family only jutsu, and also how much would each jutsu cost?." He asked the Hokage.

"Each jutsu is given a cost based on their rank, and yes clan jutsu are up for grabs as well, unless it is a jutsu only the family can use such as the Nara's shadows or the Hyuuga's Juuken. As for cost of jutsu it is as follows" He says as he pulls out a list. "D rank jutsu are worth 100 thousand ryo, C rank are 250 thousand B rank are 350 thousand A ranks are 650 thousand and S rank are worth 1.5 million ." The Hokage listed. He called in for an his Anbu captain to go get a list of the uchiha family jutsu. When they returned he listed the ranks off. "Now the uchiha family currently has 1 S rank, 4 A rank, 10 B rank, 13 C rank, and 15 D rank." He listed once more. "Also they hold a family contract with the cat summons, which is to be ranked double S rank at the price of 4 million.

Naruto and Sakura returned to the huddle "Well what do you think I say we take his summons and the S and A rank jutsu, and take a good amount of his armory like a family blade or something." Naruto said.

"That's a great idea, ok lets ask." Sakura said as she pulled out of the huddle.

"Ok one last question how much would the uchiha family weapon cost?" She asked innocently

The Hokage smiled at the act "Well lets find out captain. bring me the uchiha blade known as Hitachi. Also bring in Hitori to appraise the blade. And while we wait Jiraiya if you would please place the seals upon the boy." The Hokage said as Jiraiya appeared from the shadows.

"Sure thing sensei." The sage said as he grabbed Sasuke and took him into another room and after about 15 minutes they came out with Sasuke re gagged and tied. "There all done I placed a level 3 gravity seal on him, so unless he wants to damage his body beyond repair he wont fight or train or else you all can kiss his ninja career goodbye." He said as the civilians paled at the thought. The Anbu captain came back with the best weapons smith in town Hitori Hanzo (ten internet hugs to whoever knows the name) and very expensive looking nijato.

"Hello Hokage-sama how may I be of service." Hanzo said as he bowed.

"Rise Hitori-san no need to be so formal old friend." Hitori rose and shook the Hokage's hand. "The reason you have been called here is because we need you to appraise the uchiha family blade Hitachi." The Hokage said as he handed the blade to Hanzo.

After a few minutes of appraisal he looked up and addressed the council. "I would say that the blade is in perfect quality, has very powerful seals and is extremely valuable, I would appraise it at about 3 million normally, but since the blade was used by Madara uchiha I would put the price at about 5 million ryo." He said as he gave the blade back to the Hokage.

"Thank you Hitori that will be all." The Hokage said as Hitori bowed and left. The Hokage turned to the twins. "Well have you made your choice?"

"I have Hokage-sama I would like the cat summoning scroll, the 1 S rank jutsu, 3 of the A rank jutsu the Hitachi blade And 50 thousand ryo worth of his armory" She finished as Sasuke was screaming into his gag.

"Very well, all copies of the jutsu will be given to Sakura Uzumaki as well as ownership of the blade Hitachi and 50 thousand ryo worth of weapons and the cat summoning contract" The Hokage pronounced as he handed the blade to Sakura. He then snapped his fingers and ordered the Anbu to search the uchiha home as well as all the secret where houses that only Danzo and Sasuke were supposed to know about.

"Now Jiraiya please stand Sasuke up but leave the gag in." He said as Jiraiya followed orders. "Sasuke uchiha you have been found guilty of attempted murder of a clan heir, as such you have been find, and you will be placed in house arrest for then next 5 months, when your house arrest is over you will be placed back into the ninja academy until you are deemed fit to be a ninja and on your 15 birthday you will be given and evaluation to see if you are fit to be allowed to live if not then you shall be executed. Also until your 15 birthday you are on probation, any other transgression and you will be immediately executed. Do you understand?" Sasuke continued to glare and scream into his gag. The Hokage sighed. "I'll take that as a yes, Anbu take him to the uchiha estate." He said, and with a snap of his fingers the Anbu took the boy away. "Well I think that's everything this meeting is now concluded, but will Hiashi, Shikaku, Jiraiya, Tomoko, and team seven including Hanabi please follow me to my office." He said as he stood up and they followed. Once they reached his office he had extra chairs brought in and they all sat down. "Now then first of all, I would like to praise you Naruto for being as calms as you were I thought that you would have flown off the handle every time one of them spoke." The Hokage admitted

"I almost did but every time I came close to losing it, Sakura would give me a jab in the kidney to calm me down." He said while rubbing his side, as Sakura looked pleased with herself and Tomoko looked on in pride at her daughter.

"Yes well good job anyway, I'm glad it worked out. Now then we need to plan for the future, with Hanabi joining your team are you going to do the same regiment you were planning Kakashi?" the Hokage asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes I'm going to do they same but I wont be adding the gravity seals to Hanabi seeing how it would ruin her ninja career, also Hanabi please charge some chakra into this." He says as he gives her a piece of chakra paper, and with a nod from her father she charges it. It starts to singe on the corners. "Huh a fire type and herE I thought you would be earth like most Hyuuga". Hanabi looked nervous at the fact she was different from most Hyuuga but her father put a hand on her shoulder and calmed her down.

"Hanabi I want to tell you a few things, but first Hokage-sama I would like to bring in my eldest daughter here before I explain a few things about my family." Hiashi said, the Hokage nodded and sent an Anbu to go fetch Hinata. "Before she gets here I want to thank you Naruto-san." He said as he turned to Naruto.

"Thank me for what?" Naruto asked.

"For being there for Hinata when I could not. For protecting her when I was unable. Now I must ask you to do it again and protect Hanabi, she means the world to me and I only wish to see her safe." He finished with a smile and Hanabi continued to be amazed at her fathers words and actions.

"F-f-father m-may I ask w-why your acting so... so d-d-different?" Hanabi stuttered as she was scared of upsetting her father.

Hiashi noticed her fear and frowned as he bent down and patted her head. Just then Hinata and the Anbu came into the office. "Ah Hinata your here." He said.

"Y-y-yes f-f-father I am." she stuttered and blushed as she saw Naruto.

"Hinata-chan you can drop the act you don't need to hide in front of Hanabi anymore." Hiashi said with a smile, at which Hinata's eyes widened and she jumped into her fathers embrace then pulled Hanabi into the family hug.

When the hug ended Hanabi had fresh tears on her face and she looked confused. "Father I don't understand whats going on?" She asked.

Her father merely smiled "Hanabi what happens to the younger child of the clan head?" He asked.

"They become branded with the caged bird seal." She said.

"Very good but you forget that if the first child shows signs of being weak and unworthy of being clan head, then the second born child shall not be given the seal in case the first dies or is unfit. Which is why you were never given the seal. You see when Hinata turned 5 she came to me and begged me not to put the seal on you, and I told her that I had no choice. But instead of excepting that she delved into our clan scrolls and figured out that if she pretended to be weak then the council would favor you over her, I told her that if she did this than she would become an outcast in her own clan. She didn't care and held herself back all this time, I had to wait till you became a genin to tell you but I'm so glad that this day has come and I hope that you can forgive me for pushing you so hard." Hiashi said.

Hanabi looked at her sister with amazement "Sister you... you did all that for me?" Hanabi asked with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Hinata smiled and pulled her sister into a hug "Of course I did Hanabi, you are the most important person to me, you mean everything to me I would do anything to help you." She said happily.

"Thank you so much sister. Thank you." She noticed that the twins had huge smiles on their faces and remembered something, while she owed her sister big time she just couldn't resist teasing her a little. She leaned in and whispered into her sisters ear "You know you should be careful, sis even though I owe you I might just snatch Naruto-kun from you, I am on his team now." she giggled as he sisters eyes went wide and she continued. "So you might want to confess to him already." She said.

Hinata's face suddenly broke out into a smile and she let go of her sister and walked to Naruto much to Hanabi's amazement "Naruto-kun I have something to tell, you for the longest time I was hiding my true self from everyone, and everyone was pushed away from me because of it, and no matter what you always inspired me to press on. I cant even count how many times I wanted to give up and quit, but you always helped me through it, by just being you. Thank you Naruto-kun for always pushing forward, and thank you for standing up for me when I couldn't, and I know its selfish of me but can you please watch over my sister? she means everything to me and I cant help but worry about her." She said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and gave her a thumbs up "Of course I will Hinata, no harm will come to Hanabi, bel..." Naruto stops himself and looks at his sister who was about to slug him on the back of his head. "Uh I mean you can count on me" He says nervously as Sakura and Hinata giggle.

Hinata walks back over to her sister and whispers into her ear. "You see dear sister, while I do love Naruto-kun its more in the way one loves a sibling, I always admired him as a protective older brother. So guess what?" She asks with a smile as her stunned sister could only lean in. "Hes all yours, though you should definitely wait until your older before you try anything wild with him." She says with a laugh as her sister's face began to resemble a tomato.

"Well if Hinata is done embarrassing her sister we can get back to business." Kakashi said. "Hanabi I want you to meet the team at the western bridge tomorrow at 8 am, so we can get you started as the newest member of team 7." He said proudly, he the turns to Hiashi. "With your permission I would like to teach your daughter fire jutsu, as well as expand her abilities beyond the Hyuuga teachings." Kakashi asked

Hiashi smiled. "Of course you may, but please don't go spreading it around, I don't want the council to interfere too much." He said.

"Not a problem." Kakashi said

The Hokage spoke up well I think its all time you all head home, I still need to speak with Shikaku so rest up and be prepared for anything." He said grimly as they all nodded and left, leaving only him and Shikaku in the room. "What do you think?" He asked his commander.

Shikaku shook his head and looked at at the Hokage. "To be honest I don't know, I have been thinking about this team since you formed it with just 2 genin and even then I couldn't predict anything, and now that the Hyuuga girl is in, it just gets more complicated, for the first time in years I can honestly say I'm in the dark about the future and that scares me." Shikaku admitted.

The Hokage to a long drag from his pipe and sighed "This team has everything against them and they are either going to break, or they will become greater then my students. Let us hope that it is the latter." He said in a sad tone.

To be continued next chapter

Authors note

FINALLY ITS DONE woot I finally finished chapter 6 and sorry its a little shorter than chapter 5 I just didn't want to end in a weird spot so I ended it there now before I get to far into a authors note.

THE POLL WINNERS

HAKUS GENDER

IN A LANDSLIDE WITH 4 VOTES TO 1 HAKU SHALL BE FEMALE (Yay)

NARUTOS LOVE LIFE

WITH 0 VOTES TENTEN (that is disappointing).

WITH 1 VOTE KIN (less disappointing but still ow).

WITH 4 VOTES KARIN (about right).

AND TIED WITH 8 VOTES A PEICE TAYUYA AND HANABI (wait ….what?).

That's right they both tied with 8 votes, so now I'm at an impasse, I'm not going to take anymore votes, as it is I have three choices. Choice one, Hanabi because there is less about her and Naruto, choice two Tayuya because shes my favorite female to couple Naruto with, choice tree couple both which makes it a little harder on me, but I piss off a lot less people, so I'm going with the three way relationship to make more people happy. Also if I ever wright a harem I might as well get some experience at it. Now that that's done a lot of people have pm me about Sakura's relationship, the reason I had to keep it secret was because someone from Naruto's poll might have been chosen, that person was TenTen. If TenTen was chosen for Naruto then it would have been Sakura/Ino but now that TenTen isn't with Naruto its going to be Sakura/TenTen/Ino I honestly didn't think I would have two three way relationships I was prepared for 1 not 2 lol, well other than that I'm going to take a break from this fanfic and start a new one, and don't worry I'm not going to abandon the new team seven I'm probably going to release 2 chapters of this for every 1 chapter of the other, so this is still my main focus I just need a break, because in all honesty I found myself stuck in this chapter more than I would like, so I hope this break will refresh my ideas and help me write faster. Other than that I guess I'm done thank you all for helping me get this far I will try and get then next chapter out asap.

So until then

Ironknucklevash is out .


	7. Chapter 7 demons and deals

Hey everyone ironknucklevash here I know I said I was going to release a new fanfic before I wrote another chapter of this but the problem is that I had two story ideas (one with Ino/Hinata/Naruto the other with TenTen/Naruto) and I couldn't decide on which to do so I thought I would ask you guys which one think is better I'm not going to do but I thought id get your input other than that thank you for the support and reviews and please enjoy the new chapter.

Caps lock/bold = **DEMONS SPEECH**

italics = _thoughts_

I don't own anything Naruto related

Chapter 6 tricks and trials recap

_The Hokage spoke up well I think its all time you all head home, I still need to speak with Shikaku so rest up and be prepared for anything." He said grimly as they all nodded and left, leaving only him and Shikaku in the room. "What do you think?" He asked his commander._

_Shikaku shook his head and looked at at the Hokage. "To be honest I don't know, I have been thinking about this team since you formed it with just 2 genin and even then I couldn't predict anything, and now that the Hyuuga girl is in, it just gets more complicated, for the first time in years I can honestly say I'm in the dark about the future and that scares me." Shikaku admitted._

_The Hokage to a long drag from his pipe and sighed "This team has everything against them and they are either going to break, or they will become greater then my students. Let us hope that it is the latter." He said in a sad tone._

Chapter 7 Demons and Deals

Naruto and the rest of his group were outside the Hokage's office discussing today events. "Man I cant believe the bastard finally got taken down a peg or two, hes never gonna live this down." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yup hopefully it will be the last we see of him, and if not then I can always use his own family sword against him." Sakura said with a laugh.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Sorry to say Sakura but you wont be able to use the blade." he said calmly.

Sakura turned to him looking upset "What? Why?" she asked.

Hiashi spoke up. "It is well known that the Hitachi blade can only be used to its fullest abilities by someone with a fire elemental focus, and if your anything like your mother I'm guessing your element is water?" She nods. "As such it would be impossible to for you to use the blades seals or special abilities." He said.

"Doesn't that mean Hanabi-chan could use it?" Naruto asked, not catching Hanabi blushing at him calling her chan again.

Hiashi turned to the boy. "While it is true Hanabi could possibly use it, giving that blade to anyone that isn't a sword master or at least a fledgling sword user would be detrimental, besides I agreed for her to expand her fighting style not change her focus entirely." Hiashi said.

"What about Kakashi-sensie or Hokage-sama do they have a fire focus?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi spoke up. "While we both can use fire, my main element is actually lighting my secondary is water and my third element is fire. So it is highly unlikely that I would be able to use the blade to its fullest. Same with the Hokage as his main element is earth, besides even if he had a fire focus if you gave the blade to him it would seem like he planned the whole thing just to get his hands on the blade." He said going back to his book ignoring the angry look on Tomoko's face.

"Well I don't want to just sell the damn thing, maybe i'll just break it in front of him?" Sakura said with a sadistic smile.

Hiashi laughed. "While its true you could sell it or break it I would remind you that it will only go up in value later on in life, and if a fire based master swordsman comes along you can sell it for double the price." He said.

"Alright alright not like me and Naruto really need the money anyway, we have moms accounts and we get even more once were Chunnin. Hmm that reminds me if the uchiha accounts have around 60 million ryo how much does the Uzumaki accounts have?" Sakura asked her mother.

"While the Uzumaki accounts didn't have as much as most of the clans in Konoha, it still had about 28 million ryo in it, but if you add the amount you will get once your Chunnin it will go to about 45 million ryo. So your right when you say you don't have to worry about money." Tomoko answered.

"Ahh man, I just realized if we took the 12 million in ryo we could rub it in Sasuke's face that were richer than him." Naruto said

"Ya but I'm plenty happy taking his most powerful jutsu, his contract and weapon. I know that had to hurt." Sakura said with a smile.

"Well this is were we must part ways, Hanabi will see you tomorrow at 7 and I wish you all luck in the coming future." Hiashi said with a smile and a small bow

"Goodnight Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensie, Tomoko-san." Hinata said with a bow.

Hanabi bowed as well. "Goodnight everyone." She said

Naruto stepped forward and gave Hanabi a hair ruffle. "Goodnight little firecracker." He once again fails to notice the blush as he turns to Hinata and Hiashi. "Goodnight." He said with an awkward bow, after that they all went there separate ways.

Next day

After another awkward brother sister moment in the morning, we find the twins at the bridge team seven usually meets. "Hey look its Hanabi-chan." Naruto says as he waves to her.

Hanabi sees her new teammates and takes a deep breath." Hello Sakura-san Naruto-san." She says with a bow. Naruto and Sakura frown and immediately tackle the girl to the ground and start tickling her. The girl has tears in her eyes and couldn't push them off of her, so she just surrendered and enjoyed the bonding. Once they were done she got up out of breath. "What... what was that for?" She asked annoyed.

"We said that you don't have to act all stuffy around us, and every time you do we are going to help you act like a kid should." Sakura said as Naruto nodded.

Hanabi was grateful but still pouted a little. "Just because I act a little civilized doesn't mean you... should...attack...me." she stutters as Naruto and Sakura close in on her again

About 30 minutes of tickling later everyone is starting to get annoyed. "Ok what the hell he wasn't late yesterday... man I bet that was like a one time deal or something. Ooooo when I get a hold of him I'm going to throttle his little perverted neck and shove his book so far up his-" That was all Hanabi was able to hear as Naruto covered her ears.

After a good 5 minutes he removes them. "Sakura-chan as much as I agree with you, lets remember that we have a 9 year old with us." He said.

Hanabi pouted. "Please don't treat me like a kid I'm still a genin of this village and I'll have you know that I'll be 10 in about a month so remember that your only 2 years older than me." She pouted.

Both twins looked a little shocked. "Huh a month? Well then we will have to do something special for the first team 7 birthday," Sakura said happily. "So whats your favorite food-" Sakura continued with several questions for a good hour till their sensei finally showed up. "YOUR LATE." yelled Sakura and Naruto while Hanabi growled it loudly.

"Sorry I had to help a little old la-"

"LIAR" all three yelled this time.

Kakashi's head drooped "I_ miss the good old days when kids were gullible and respected their Sensei's_." He thought in tears. He sighs. "Alright then lets get started then with chakra exercises, Hanabi have you mastered the leaf balancing exercise and to what degree?" He asked.

"I can do 10 leaves at a time but I have not tried any past that so I'm not sure, I was just learning tree walking." She said proudly.

Kakashi eye smiled "That's very good Hanabi, but I want you to do the leaf exercise with Naruto and Sakura till you can do 20 leaves for at least 10 minutes, then we will move on to tree climbing." He said.

"Very well" Hanabi said as she sat with the twins under a tree once they reached training ground 7, Hanabi began by placing 15 leaves on herself and finding it easy she confidently placed more and more leaves on herself till she had 20, though she still had some trouble with 10 minutes. By the end of the 45 minute mark all three genin had master the leaf exercise and were ready for the tree walking exercise. Kakashi never looking up from his book asked Hanabi to explain it as she had already tried it. Hanabi grumbling about her new lazy sensei started explaining the exercise. "Ok the idea behind the tree walking exercise is to use your chakra at the bottom of your feet to stick to flat surfaces such as trees and walls, I would suggest you start by running so you can use your momentum." She finished her explanation and start the exercise as an example. She ended up getting half way till she had to fall back to the ground. Sakura and Naruto had much more trouble then her but were steadily getting better at it, after about 20 minutes Naruto had reached about the 15 foot mark while Sakura got to about 20 feet. All was going well till Naruto actually slipped and did a split (he maybe be a ninja but it still really hurt) and ended up heading to the ground head first.

"CRACK."

"NARUTO!" All three yelled as Naruto landed head and neck first into the ground.

**?**

"Ugh were am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around. He found himself in a sewer looking at a giant cage were he heard a very low rumbling breathing noise. "What the-" He was cut off by a voice.

"**COME CLOSER CHILD I SHALL NOT HARM YOU." **The deep voice said.

Naruto while still cautious slowly made his way to the cage, only to jump back when 4 gigantic claws tried to impale him through the bars. "Gahh what the hell?" He yelled.

The deep voice suddenly laughed at the boy. "**WELL GOOD TO SEE MY CONTAINER HAS DECIDED TO PAY ME A VISIT, I GUESS I SHOULD FEEL HONERED**." He said barely hiding his sarcasm.

Naruto stared into the cage and saw the sight of a huge 9 tailed fox. "Kyuubi." Was all he said.

"**GOT IT IN ONE. HUH YOUR NOT AS DIM AS YOU MAKE YPURSELF TO BE, SO IS YOU VISITING GOING TO BE A COMMON THING? BECAUSE IF YOU KEEP ALMOST KILLING YOURSELF I GUESS IM GOING TO SEE YOU ALOT**." The fox bellowed with a laugh.

Naruto looked in awe at the beast. "_This is the great nine tailed fox_?" He thought to himself "_how can that be? The fox is supposed to be angry loud and frightening this guys seems like all he wants to do is make fun of me_." he thought. The fox had yet to send any killer intent towards Naruto and he said nothing evil. He just seemed kind of bored as he looked at Naruto.

"**CMON BRAT DONT JUST STAND THERE LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT. BUT I GUESS YOU CANT HELP THAT HUH?" **He said with another laugh at his own joke**. "YO BRAT LIGHTEN UP YOUR MOTHER WASNT LIKE THIS, HELL THE FIRST TIME SHE CAME TO SEE ME ALL SHE DID WAS YELL AT ME. NOW THAT WAS A FUN MORTAL, ALL THOSE PRANKS ALL THE FIGHTS WE HAD, AHH THOSE WERE THE DAYS AND WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOU AND YOUR TWIN, MAN SHE WAS A FIREBALL SHE BLEW UP AT EVERY LITTLE THING TRULEY AN AMAZING VIXEN.**" The Kyuubi said with a content sigh.

"_now hes remembering the good old days?...wait._" Naruto thought as he caught something. "Wait you said you knew my mother. How?" he asked.

"**WHAT, THEY DIDNT TELL YOU?" **the fox asked the sighed when Naruto shook his head.** "AHH WELL GUESS THATS NOT TOO SURPRISING, YOU SEE UNLIKE YOU I THINK LIKE 6 OR 7 PEOPLE KNEW ABOUT ME BEING SEALED WITHIN HER, LETS SEE YOUR DAD ,THE OLD KAGE, THE TOAD SAGE, THE SLUG WOMEN, THE HEAD OF THE HYUUGA, THE HEAD OF THE INUZUKA, AND THAT CUTE LITTLE SNAKE GIRL THAT WAS ALWAYS HANGING ONTO YOUR MOM. MAN WHAT A FANGIRL SHE WAS**." he said with another laugh.

"You know for a pure evil demon, you seem to be I don't know kinda not evil." Naruto said in a flat tone.

The Kyuubi looked a little annoyed. "**PURE EVIL, IS THAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME? BAH UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS I SHOULD RIP THEM... OK I MAYBE A LITTLE EVIL BUT PURE EVIL THATS JUST HARSH, THOUGH I GUESS I CANT BLAME THEM AFTER I LEVELED THE VILLAGE**." He said in a casual tone as Naruto face faulted.

"_What the hell is my demon bipolar or something_?" He thought as he pulled himself off the ground. "Speaking of which why the hell did you level the village in the first place." He asked.

The Kyuubi dropped his happy demeanor and became serious "**LET ME TELL YOU BOY, I HAVE NO REGRETS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE VILLAGE, BUT WHAT I DO REGRET IS THE FACT I WAS CONTROLLED WHILE DOING IT, AND THAT DOES NOT SIT WELL WITH ME. YOU SEE WHEN YOUR MOTHER WAS GIVING BIRTH A MASKED MAN CAME IN AND HELD YOUR SISTER AS A HOSTAGE SO YOUR MOTHER WAS FORCED TO RELEASE ME, AND THE BASTARD IN THE MASK USED HIS DAMN SHARINGAN TO CONTROL ME AND SENT ME INTO A FRENZY." **He explained with a growl.** "AFTER THAT YOUR DAD SEALED ME IN YOU, HE DIED, YOUR MOM DIED AND YOU WERE BLAMED... SORRY BOUT THAT BY THE WAY.**" He said.

"So you really didn't want to attack the village?" Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi shrugged. "**MEH I DIDNT PLAN ON DESTROYING THE VILLAGE THOUGH I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE ANY SLEEP OVER IT, BESIDES ATTACKING A NINJA VILLAGE ISNT AS FUN AS ATTACKING A HELPLESS VILLAGE, WHEN IT COMES TO NINJA VILLAGES THEY CONSTANTLY POKE ME WITH THEIR WEAPONS AND TRY TO FRY ME OR JUST GET MY FUR WET, ITS REALLY NOT WORTH IT." **He said in a bored tone.** "BUT WERE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE. I WANT TO GIVE YOU THE SAME OFFER I GAVE YOUR MOTHER.**" He said.

"What offer" Naruto asked.

The fox gave a toothy smile. "**THE OFFER TO BECOME MY SAGE**." He said.

Naruto looked confused "But I thought that there was only one sage?" Thinking about the toad pervert.

"**WELL TECHNICALLY THERE IS TWO SAGES AT THE MOMENT, THE TOAD SAGE AND THE SNAKE SAGE, AT LEAST I THINK THATS ALL THERE IS. NOT REALLY SURE BECAUSE SINCE I GOT SEALED IN YOU THE ONLY INFORMATION I GET IS WHAT YOU LEARN." **He said a little bitter.** "ANYWAY JUST BECAUSE THERE IS ONLY 2 SAGES NOW DOESENT MEAN YOU CANT BECOME A SAGE YOURSELF**." The fox explained.

Naruto thought about it for a second then spoke up. "Ok but before I agree to anything I want to ask a few questions." He says and the fox nods in agreement. "First off you said that you gave this offer to my mom did she agree with it?" He asks.

The fox sighs. "**NO SHE DIDNT BECOME MY SAGE, BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT THAT IF ANYONE SAW HER USE THE SAGE TECHNIQUES, THEN THEY WOULD FIGURE OUT THAT SHE WAS A CONTAINER OF A DEMON, YOU SEE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT BECOME SAGES ARE THOSE THAT HAVE CONTRACTS WITH SUMMONS, OR THOSE THAT HAVE DEMONS INSIDE OF THEM AND HAVE GAINED CONTROL OVER THE DEMONS CHAKRA. BESIDES DEMON SAGES ARE MUCH DIFFERENT THEN SUMMON SAGES**." The fox explained.

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"**FOR ONE A SUMMON SAGE USES SOMETHING CALLED NATURAL CHAKRA FROM NATURE TO USE THEIR SAGE JUTSU, WHILE DEMON SAGES USE THE DEMONS CHAKRA CALLED YOKAI OR DEMON ENERGY. NATURAL CHAKRA AND DEMON CHAKRA FEEL AND LOOK VERY DIFFERENT AS WELL. TO AN OUTSIDER NATURAL CHAKRA WILL LOOK LIKE A CLAM BREEZE OR A RIVER WHILE DEMON CHAKRA WILL LOOK LIKE AN ERRATIC CURRENT OF WAVES. NATURAL CHAKRA WILL GIVE OFF A FEEL OF BALANCE AND TRANQUILITY WHILE DEMON CHAKRA WILL GIVE OFF THE USERS PRIMARY EMOTIONS AND TRUE SELF.**" The fox lectured.

Naruto spoke up at the last part. "Emotions and true self?" He asked.

The fox nodded. "**YES. LET ME GIVE YOU AN EXAMPLE, IF SOMONE WHO WAS POWER HUNGRY AND EVIL WERE TO BECOME A DEMON SAGE, THEN THE ENERGY THEY WOULD GIVE OFF WOULD PROBABLY LOOK BLACK AND WOULD FEEL COMPLETELY EVIL. WHILE SOMONE WHO WAS PEACFUL AND ONLY RUNS FROM A FIGHT WOULD PROBABLY HAVE WHITE CHAKRA THAT WOULD GIVE OFF A TIMID FEEL**." The fox says.

Naruto thinks about it for a while. "So what would mine look like." He asked.

"**PROBABLY LIKE RAMEN**." the fox says with a laugh as Naruto face faults again.

"Damn idiot fox I'm trying to be serious here!" The boy yells.

"**HAHAHAHA MAN I MISSED MESSING WITH PEOPLE, C'MON BRAT LIGHTEN UP, BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW I WOULD TAKE A WILD GUESS AND SAY YOU WILL PROBABLY TAKE THE ROLE OF DEFENDER RIGHT?**" He asks and Naruto nods. "**SOMONE WHO PROMISES DEATH TO HIS ENEMIES AND PROTECTION FOR HIS ALLIES**?" Naruto once again nods. "**WELL THEN I GUESS I WOULD GO WITH GREEN WITH THE FEEL OF RIGHTUS FURY. ANYONE WHO SEES YOU WOULD PISS THEIR PANTS IN FEAR OR WOULD FEEL LIKE THEY COULD TAKE ON THE WORLD, SO I HOPE YOU CAN DO MORE EPIC SPEACHES LIKE YOU DID IN THE OLD KAGES OFFICE WHEN YOU TURNED DOWN YOUR FATHERS ABILITIES, BECAUSE IF YOU USE MY POWERS LIKE YOU ARE PLANNING, THEN I CAN TOTALLY SEE YOU AS A CAVILER OF JUSTICE LEADING AN ARMY AGAINST IMPOSSIBLE ODDS AND COMING OUT ON TOP.**" The fox says with fire in his eyes and Naruto cant help but get pumped.

Naruto starts jumping up and down with stars in his eyes. "Hell ya ill become your sage, what do I have to do?" He says excited.

"**THIS KID IS SO EASY, MAN HES LUCKY HES NOT BORING, OTHERWISE I WOULD JUST TRICK HIM INTO RELEASING ME, BUT WITH WHAT THIS KID IS PLANNING ON BECOMING, THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING TO BE BORED IN THE FUTURE**." The fox thought to himself with a smile. "**ALL RIGHT KID BEFORE YOU BECOME MY SAGE YOU NEED TO DO 4 THINGS, FIRST YOU NEED TO MASTER 2 DEMON JUTSU**." The fox tells him.

Naruto nods. "Alright I can do that but how do I do a demon jutsu and what are they?" He asks.

"**FIRST, IN ORDER TO DO A DEMON JUTSU YOU EITHER NEED TO USE MY YOKAI, OR YOU NEED TO USE THE EQUIVILENT AMOUNT OF CHAKRA WICH WOULD BE ABOUT 10 TIMES AS MUCH. AS FOR THE JUTSU, THEY ARE KNOWN AS THE FOX FORM JUSTU, AND THE BLOOD CLONE JUTSU.**" The fox says. "**NOW YOU WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE ALREDY MASTERED THE FOX FORM JUTSU, WHICH IS IMPRESSIVE IN ITSELF**." The fox says with pride.

Naruto looks confused. "Wait what do you mean I mastered it? The only jutsu I can do is the transformation, the shadow clone, and the replacement jutsu." He says a little sad.

The fox gives another toothy smile. "**THAT IS WERE YOU ARE WRONG BRAT, YOU SEE YOU NEVER LEARNED THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU, YOU NEVER HAD THE CHAKRA CONTROL FOR IT, INSTEAD YOU HAVE BEEN DOING AN PHYSICAL TRANSFORMATION JUTSU THAT IS AN ACTUAL TRANSFORMATION INSTEAD OF JUST AN ILLUSION**." The fox explained.

Naruto had stars in his eyes again. "You mean I have been doing a jutsu that no one else can use since I was 9?" He asked breathlessly, the fox nods and Naruto starts hopping up and down yelling about how awesome he is.

The fox grins "**YES SO NEXT TIME YOUR FEELING LONELY, HAVE A CLONE TRANSFORM INTO A GIRL YOU LIKE AND HAVE A GRAND OLD TIME, THAT SHOULD RELEVE SOME STRESS**." He laughs as the boy stops and thinks for a second then blows backward with a massive nosebleed.

"DAMN PERVERTED FOX THATS NOT WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT." Naruto yells.

"**BUT YOUR THINKING ABOUT IT NOW, ARENT YOU?**" The fox taunts the boy.

Naruto gets another nosebleed and tries to shake his head clear of his new thoughts. "I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert." he chants.

The fox smiles even wider. "**THIS COMEING FROM THE GUY WHO USED TO FANTASIZE ABOUT DATING HIS SISTER?**" He teases.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LALALAL NOT LISTENING." Naruto yells trying to block out the fox.

The fox is rolling around in his cage laughing at the poor kid. "**MAN THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU HUMANS YOUR SO FRICKEN FUNNY AND RANDOM**." He says after he stops laughing. "**ANYWAY LETS MOVE ON TO THE BLOOD CLONE. THE BLOOD CLONE IS WHAT MAKES A FOX DEMON SO DANGEROUS**." He says getting Naruto's attention. "**YOU SEE A FOX DEMON IS THE MOST FEARED KIND OF DEMON NOT BECAUSE OF OUR DISTRUCTIVE POWER, BUT BECAUSE WE ARE NEAR IMPOSSIBLE TO KILL, BECAUSE OF OUR BLOOD CLONES**." Naruto is in full attention now so the fox continues. "**THE BLOOD CLONE IS OUR LIFEBLOOD, IT CANT FIGHT, THE ONLY JUTSU IT CAN DO IS THE FOX FORM JUTSU, AND WHEN IT DOES IT THAN IT IS STUCK WITH WHATEVER FORM IT CHOSE. NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT DOESENT LAST VERY LONG ABOUT 10 MINUTES THEN IT DIES**." The fox said with a smile knowing what the boys next words were going to be.

"Wait, than whats so great about it?" Naruto asks skeptically.

The fox grins again. "**TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A SHADOW CLONE DIES**?" The fox asks.

"It poofs away." Naruto says.

"**BLOOD CLONES DONT**." The fox says simply and has to hold back a laugh when he sees Naruto's shocked reaction. "**YOU SEE WE USE THE BLOOD CLONE TO LET OUR ATTACKERS THINK WERE DEAD, THAT IS THE TRUE PURPOSE OF THE BLOOD CLONE, NOT TO ATTACK BUT SURVIVE.**" He says with pride.

Naruto looks amazed. "So that's why you live so long. When you see a fight you can't win you come back stronger then beat your opponent" He says.

"**CORRECT, NOW BEFORE YOU LEARN THE BLOOD CLONE, I WANT YOU TO DO 2 MORE THINGS**." The fox says.

"Which are?" Naruto asks

"**FIRST CAN YOU FIX THIS KAMI FORSAKEN MINDSCAPE OF YOURS, I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SEWER.**" He says in an annoyed voice.

Naruto smiles. "Of course, but how do I do that?" Naruto asks.

The fox tells him."**SIMPLE, ITS YOUR MIND SO JUST IMAGINE WHAT YOU WANT IT TO LOOK LIKE.**" The fox explained.

Naruto nods and concentrated for a minute soon the entire sewer disappears and in its place Is a vast field of grass, with several non ninja villages in the distance, as well as a large forest with a huge cave and instead of bars the fox now has a collar with the seal on it. "Whew there that should do it eh fox...fox?" He turns and sees the fox nearly in tears. "Fox you ok?" He asks a little worried.

"**BRA... NO NOT BRAT... KIT, THANK YOU, THIS PLACE IS AMAZING I MEAN YOU EVEN GAVE ME A HOME, SOME FREEDOM AND A FEW VILLAGES TO HAVE FUN WITH, I CANT EVEN BELEIVE YOU WOULD DO THIS FOR ME. FOR WHAT ITS WORTH IM SORRY KIT, IM SORRY YOUR LIFE IS SO FUCKED UP BECAUSE OF ME**." He said with regret.

Naruto looked shocked at the confession, he slowly walks over and pats the foxes paw "Hey no being so sad in my mind, its a sad free zone, its also an emo free zone so don't start that either. Besides fox I never stick to the past, I always look to the future, besides its not your fault some asshole controlled you so don't worry about it. You said there was something else you wanted me to do?" He asks.

The fox smiles. "**YA I NEED YOU TO SET UP A LINK WITH ME SO I CAN DIRECT YOU WHEN YOUR OUTSIDE THE MINDSCAPE, I NEED TO BE ABLE TO TACH YOU HOW TO BECOME A DEMON SAGE.**" He explained "**IN ORDER TO DO THAT JUST DRAW ANY SEAL ON BOTH OF OUR FOREHEADS, AND DONT WORRY IT WONT SHOW OUTSIDE YOU MIND.**" The fox says.

Naruto nods and draws a simple seal on both of their heads "Ok I so I did 3 of the 4 things besides the blood clone whats left?" He asks

"**JUST SIGN THIS**" The fox says as he poofs a summon contract. "**POKE YOUR FINGER AND PUT YOUR NAME IN BLOOD**." He explained as Naruto does just that.

"So what will this, do let me summon a bunch of foxes?" The boy asks

"**NOPE, DEMON CONTRACTS ARE DIFFERENT THAN NORMAL ONES, THIS CONTRACT WILL LET YOU SUMMON ME AND ONLY ME, BUT IT WILL LET YOU SUMMON ME AT SMALLER STAGES, FOR EXAMPLE IF YOU USE VERY LITTLE CHAKRA YOU WILL SUMMON ME AT MY 1 TAILED FORM, OR IF YOU USE A CRAP LOAD OF CHAKRA YOU WILL SUMMON ME AT 7 TAILS**." The fox explains.

"Why not 8 or 9?" Naruto asks.

"**KIT IF YOU WERE TO SUMMON ME AT 8 OR 9 TAILS YOU WOULD PROBABLY DIE FROM CHAKRA LOSS, EVEN WITH YOUR CHAKRA LEVELS BEING HIGHER THAN A KAGE, 7 IS STILL YOUR LIMIT BECAUSE IN ORDER TO SUMMON ME YOU CANT USE MY CHAKRA TO DO IT.**" He says as Naruto nods in understanding. "**NOW WHEN YOU GET OUT OF YOUR MIND BE SURE TO HAVE KAKASHI TEACH YOU HOW TO SUMMON, ALSO IF YOU DONT WANT TROUBLE I WOULD GO TO THE HOKAGE LATER WITH YOUR TEAM AND EXPLAIN ALL ABOUT THIS MEETING**." Naruto nods again. "**ALRIGHT KIT THIS WAS FUN BUT I THINK YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO YOUR TEAM**

Naruto nods and starts to wake himself up, but stops. "Hey fox, you know I never got around to asking, but whats your name?" He asks.

The fox looked stunned. "**HES THE FIRST MORTAL TO EVER ASK THAT, NOT EVEN KUSHINA ASKED ME THAT, MAN THIS KID IS SOMETHING ELSE**" The fox thought. "**THE NAMES KURAMA KIT I HOPE YOU REMEMBER IT.**" The fox says. "**NOW GET BACK TO YOUR TEAM...OH AND STOP DREAMING ABOUT YOUR SISTER**." He laughs as Naruto curses the fox and disappears "**IF THE KIT DOESENT BECOME HOKAGE, I AM GOING TO BE ROYALLY PISSED**." The fox says as he runs toward a screaming village with a huge grin.

Training ground seven

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hanabi's worried face above him he also feels his head on her lap. "NARUTO-KUN YOUR AWAKE." She yells alerting his sister and teacher who were talking to the Hokage and a medic.

"Naruto all you alright?" the Hokage asks the boy.

Naruto looks up from his spot on Hanabi's lap. "Ya old man I'm fine but do I have a lot to tell you about once were done with this training session." He said while getting up "Thanks Hanabi-chan your pretty comfortable." He says with a smile.

Hanabi blushes "Baka." She says as she punches Naruto in the gut who doubles over in pain and gasps for air.

The Hokage sighs "Fine Naruto but I expect a full report once you 4 are done, got it?" He says as Naruto nods "Good now please don't break your neck again, I might actually start to worry about you." He says with a laugh.

Naruto Sakura and Kakashi laughed with him. "No worries old man no way I'm gonna die before I become Hokage." He holds back his catch phrase as he felt Sakura getting ready to hurt him. The Hokage nods and leaves with the medic.

Naruto turns to his team "Well lets get back to-" SLAP. He was stopped by another attack from Hanabi but this time it was a slap the echoed through the whole field, and after the slap she tackles Naruto to the ground and punches him repeatedly in the face.

Sakura tries to help her brother but Kakashi puts a hand on her shoulder "Not yet Sakura she needs to get this out." He says sadly, Sakura nods and watches.

Hanabi continues her assault with tears running down her face. "HOW...HOW CAN YOU JUST LAUGH IT OFF" She screams. "YOU BASTARD... YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! "She continues her beating. "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU... YOU CANT JUST BREAK YOUR NECK AND DUST IT OFF... YOU BASTARD!" She starts to lose steam and she feels Naruto wrap her in a hug. She tries to struggle wanting to beat the boy some more. "You Baka...I thought I lost...my first real friend." She sobbed out as Naruto held her closer.

Naruto let her cry for a good five minutes than she pulled away. "Hanabi-chan I'm so sorry, I didn't think about how you would react to the fall. Let me tell you a story so you can understand how I could just laugh it off." He explains his predicament with the fox and how it makes his bloodline very potent he also explained how the villagers treated him because of it. But by the end of it she ends up crying even harder. "Hanabi-chan whats wrong?" He asks a little scared.

Hanabi sobs into his chest some more but pulls back. "How...how can you just...smile ….how can you...care about this...village that much with how...how they treated you?" She asks.

Naruto smiles at her "I can smile, because I learned long ago that if I broke down and cried every time something bad happened to me I would never stop crying, so I decided then and there that I would only cry if it was a happy occasion. To put it bluntly I just got tired of crying." He says as he smiles one of his true smiles. "And The reason I protect the village is because of those that are precious to me, like Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensie and you. I protect the village because its their home, because they love it and I love them, that's the only reason I will ever need." He says never losing his smile.

Hanabi looks into his eyes and sees a deep loneliness in them, but she also sees a light, a light in which she sees hope a light with joy, friends and family. She smiles and snuggles into his chest. "_So this is why father believes in him he has experienced the worst but still strives to be the best. And ill be damned if I let him fail at it._" She backs out of the embrace and looks at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun for everything the fox, the friendship, everything." She says with a smile. "Now then if we want to make you into Hokage, than we better get to work because your a long way away from that level." She says in a teasing tone.

Naruto smiles back "Yup but I don't care how long it takes its going to happen."

Sakura pipes in. "Damn right it is. lets get started." She yells and they start to climb the trees with renewed vigor.

Kakashi looks at his students with pride. _"Minato hes just like you... he can get anyone to believe in him, he has the ability to touch even the coldest heart, he is a true leader and I cant wait to see what he can do_." Kakashi thought as he looked at the memorial stone.

To be continued next chapter

well there we go new chapter YAY. I know I said I would post a new story but I really couldn't decide how to go about it so until I figure it out your going to have to wait for it and be happy with more chapters of this (I know your devastated 'cough sarcasm cough') other than that I want to thank you all for supporting me and I'm also happy to announce almost all the flamers are gone (still 1 or 2 hanging around but hey w/e). as always tell me if I did anything wrong or if I keep screwing up a name or something and ill get to fixing it thanks again and please rate and review they really make my day.

Special thanks to Kidloco for sending me so many reviews and private messages they always make me smile

also special thanks to Teonik04 and Evryluvmisty for defending me in the reviews it really meant a lot to me :)

and special thanks to Wolfos Wolfwood for being my best bud and consultant I couldn't do it without ya bro

Goodnight guys I love ya and have a happy 4th of July (July 5th is my birthday 'cough cough')

Ironknucklevash is out


	8. Chapter 8 summons and sages

Hey everybody ironknucklevash here, I'm sorry this one took so long I have been mostly looking for a new job and I have not been able to work on this all that much, so again I'm sorry. Anyway about the chapter I just don't know what it is but I don't like how this chapter flowed, it just seemed to go up and down, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'm definitely going to try a lot harder to fix my style of writing, maybe once I get it down I can start pushing these chapters and new stories out faster. Speaking of which I have two ideas for a new story, one were Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto where holding back in the academy and then end up on a team, or a story where Ino and Naruto adopt a baby they find on a mission? Either way I'm not sure when I can get to those stories, and I'm not going to do a poll for them I just want to know your guys opinion. (this is all for you after all.) anywho lets get on with the show

I don't own Naruto or anything from Naruto

Chapter 7 Demons and deals recap

_Hanabi looks into his eyes and sees a deep loneliness in them, but she also sees a light, a light in which she sees hope a light with joy, friends and family. She smiles and snuggles into his chest. "So this is why father believes in him he has experienced the worst but still strives to be the best. And ill be damned if I let him fail at it." She backs out of the embrace and looks at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto-kun for everything the fox, the friendship, everything." She says with a smile. "Now then if we want to make you into Hokage, than we better get to work because your a long way away from that level." She says in a teasing tone._

_Naruto smiles back "Yup but I don't care how long it takes its going to happen."_

_Sakura pipes in. "Damn right it is. lets get started CHA." She yells and they start to climb the trees with renewed vigor._

_Kakashi looks at his students with pride. "Minato hes just like you... he can get anyone to believe in him, he has the ability to touch even the coldest heart, he is a true leader and I cant wait to see what he can do." Kakashi thought as he looked at the memorial stone._

Chapter 8 summons and sages

Team seven just finished their tree climbing exercise and we taking a quick break before their next session, Kakashi walked up to them. "Very good guys, from what I saw Hanabi was a few feet away from the top, and you two were close as well." He said with pride. "Once you guys complete this exercise, I can get to teaching you minor jutsu, and when you complete water walking we can get to the really meaty jutsu."

Hanabi and the twins looked exited at the prospect. **"YO KIT." **

"GAH" Naruto yelled out while looking for the voice her heard.

"Naruto whats wrong? "Sakura asked.

"i heard a voice it-" He was cut off by the voice again.

"**BOO"**

"AHHHH, dammit where is that coming from?" He asked

**The fox decided to spare Naruto some of his shame. **"**KIT JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN, ITS ME KURAMA, YOU KNOW THE BIG ASS FOX INSIDE OF YOU?" The fox said a little annoyed. "YOU MADE A DEAL WITH ME REMEBER? SO WE KINDA HAVE A MENTAL CONNECTION NOW. SO STOP FREAKING OUT, AS FUNNY AS IT IS, YOU REALLY NEED TO TELL YOUR TEAM ABOUT YOU BECOMING MY SAGE. YOU STILL NEED TO LEARN THE BLOOD CLONE AND HOW TO SUMMON ME. SO HURRY THE HELL UP AND TELL THEM." The fox ordered.**

Naruto nodded his head and turned to his team that was looking at him like he grew extra ears and a tail. "Uh hi?" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto any chance you can tell us why you were hearing voices, then spaced out like a zombie." Kakashi asked,

Naruto chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said nothing was wrong?" His team glared at him. "Guess not." He said as he explained his meeting with the fox and how he is set to become the fox demon sage. "And that's about it." He finished.

His team looked stunned, Kakashi was the first to compose himself. "So let me get this strait you met the fox." Naruto nods. "You talked to him." Naruto nods again. "You made a deal with him to give him some freedom and in turn he gives you sage powers." Naruto nods for the last time. "Naruto what the hell is wrong with you? Its a demon fox, well known tricksters. How do we know he can be trusted?" He asked.

"**OUCH THAT HIT MY FEELINGS HARD." The fox said with fake tears. **

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox. "Kakashi sensei why don't you just ask him yourself? If you teach me how to summon I can bring him out in his 1 tailed form and we can talk to him." Naruto said.

Kakashi continued to look unsure. "Naruto how do you know that the summoning wont bring him out at his full strength and he will kill us all?" He asked.

"No worries Kakashi sensei, its not like I'm going to be putting that much chakra into the technique so I wont be able to summon him with that much strength." He explained.

Kakashi sighed "I know I'm going to regret this but fine, I'll teach you and while were at it I might as well teach Sakura as well." He said getting the redheads attention, Kakashi decided that it would be best it they focused on the summonings, because he knew Naruto would just try on his own and probably do something stupid. After an hour explanation of the finer points of summonings and teaching the required hand signs, he had Sakura and Naruto practice while he would have a light spar with Hanabi so he could study her progress in taijutsu.

After about 30 minutes of trying everyone finally heard a poofing noise and saw Sakura surrounded by smoke. When it cleared a small white house cat was revealed. "Who has called me?" The cat asked.

Sakura spoke. "It was me." She said a little nervous.

The cat looked her up and down "You? Hmm" The cat walked around Sakura sizing her up from every angle. "Hmm you don't look like a uchiha." She said

Sakura stiffened at those words. "correct I'm not, and I am extremely proud of that fact 'CHA'." She said with venom.

The cat smiled. "Well that's a good thing you see for the longest time the uchiha considered themselves too good to summon us into battle, instead they only used us like watchdogs for their where houses." The cat said bitterly "Well if your not an uchiha than may I ask how you got the contract?" she asked as Sakura explained what happened with Sasuke uchiha. The cats smile seemed to spread with every passing second. Till she finally broke into laughter at the end of the story. "Man this is too good I cant believe those arrogant rodents finally got whats coming to them. So I think we need some actual introductions my name is Felicia" She says with a bow.

Sakura bows as well. "My name is Sakura Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan." She says with pride.

"Well Sakura Uzumaki it is a pleasure to meet you. If you can I would like you to summon me once more in about an hour so I may relay what you have told me to the rest of my family especially to Aisha-sama, she is our clan head and the most powerful summon for the cat contract. But before I leave I would like inquire what kind of ninja you plan on becoming?" She asked.

"Well I plan on being like my mother and become a master of the water element, as well as her fighting style the Buredo no Uzu (whirlpool of blades)." She said.

The cat nodded. "That is acceptable we have heard of your mothers style, and seeing how you specialize in water you will get along with the suineko family (ya I know crappy name so sue me I'm tired) as they are the family that specialize in water abilities." She explained.

"Huh and here I thought cats would be like fire of lightning." Naruto thought aloud.

The cat smiled to Naruto. "To be fair boy, the cats are a special type of summon because unlike other summons who usually specialize in physical attacks while using some ninjutsu, we cats are ninjutsu focused while using close range as a back up plan, as such we have a family of cats for every element as well as genjutsu, because of our stature we cat folk must be ready to use any and all skills at our disposal." She explained "If there is nothing more I will report to Aisha-sama and inform her of our new summoner, please summon me again soon." She said with a bow and poofed away.

Naruto gave her sister a thumbs up. "Way to go Sakura, I hope that Aisha cat agrees, I cant wait to see you kick ass as a summoner." He said as she smiled.

"Ya but you better hurry up and summon the fuzzball, I'm tired of wondering if hes gonna kill us or help us." She said with a little fear despite her own joke.

"**SHE KEEPS CALLING ME FUZZBALL SHES GONNA HAVE MORE THAN JUST YOUR INCEST NEEDS TO WORRY ABOUT." The fox threatened.**

Naruto paled. "I_diot fox will you drop the damn crush I had, shes my sister and nothing is going to happen_." He grumbled mentally.

"**ONCE IT STOPS BEING FUNNY MAYBE ILL DROP IT HEH." The fox said with a laugh**

"D_amn fox_" Naruto thought as he got back to work for the summoning.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. "Well now that you finished you first summoning, why don't you spar with Hanabi it will be good for her to face such erratic movements and flexibility and you need all the practice you can get." He said as they nodded and began to spar.

After 20 more minutes of trying they all heard a poof a saw Naruto jumping for joy the three ran to him and..."" Both Sakura and Hanabi screeched when they saw Kurama, who in all his glory was a 1 foot tall chibi blood red fox. They soon glomped the thing and started petting him nonstop as Kakashi and Naruto both sweat dropped.

**Kurama looked very pleased with himself and looked to Naruto. "Chicks dig the ears and tail so just imagine whats gonna happen when you go sage mode and get your own?" He says with a laugh as Naruto blushes at the thought. "Ladies please as much as I love the attention I believe that I have a few things to discuss with your sensei, I'm sure the kit will summon me whenever you want, so for now shall we continue?" He said and they slowly let go of the fox. "Good, now cyclops you have a few questions? He asks the jounin.**

Kakashi gets a tick mark at the insult but moves past it. "Yes I do my first question is why did you attack Konoha?" He asked.

**The fox sighs "How did i know you were going to ask that? Man you humans are predictable." he sighs again "Fine whatever, first off Naruto was never meant to be my container neither of the twins were, I was supposed to be sitting comfortably in their mom, but a certain ass-hat decided they had their own plans, when their mom gave birth to the redhead over there, a man in a mask with a Sharingan came in and grabbed her with some time space jutsu, he then threatened to kill her if their mother didn't release me, and with no choice she did just that, suddenly free I thought about getting the hell away, but the bastard put me in some sort of genjutsu. and that was the last thing I remember before I woke up in the kit here." He finished as everyone had different reactions. Kakashi was deep in thought about who the man could be, Naruto had already heard the story but was still sad about it. Hanabi deeply sad at how low a human could be to hold a baby hostage. **

Sakura on the other hand was furious "_Those god damn fucking uchiha, why do they have to try and ruin everything I have? I don't care what I have to do but I will make sure Sasuke is the last one_." she raged in her mind.

Naruto saw his sister clench her fist in anger, and put a hand on her shoulder she looked to him. "Sakura whatever your planning you better count me in on it." he said with a smirk.

Sakura smiled and turned to her sensei. "Kakashi sensei I was wondering if you know any medic ninja that might be willing to train me, I need to to learn one or two things about male anatomy." she said in an innocently sweet voice.

Kakashi shuddered "_Do I really want to give someone with her temper that much of a weapon versus men?...i guess I should do it just so she has a reason not to use it on me...still how am I going to convince her to come back?_" he thought and he sighed. "Yes Sakura I know of someone who can help you, but its going to be hard to convince her, and also I want you to promise never to use what you learn against me." he said firmly and breathed in relief when she agreed.

"**As amusing as it is to see the cyclops squirm, I still have a few things I need to explain." the chibi fox piped in and turned to Naruto "now then kit you have successfully summoned me for that I congratulate you. But you still need one last jutsu to become my sage, you still need to learn the blood clone jutsu and I'm going to teach you it right now. The first thing you need know is that this jutsu is beyond easy to do its just that it requires a crap ton of chakra and seeing as you have already used a lot of your chakra already I'm going to give you some, just so you can do it once and we can move on. Now then it only requires one hand sign and about a liter of blood and-" the fox was cut off by a loud yell**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A LITER OF BLOOD?" Naruto yelled

"**why else do you think its called a blood clone? You blonde ramen disposal plant?" the fox asked annoyed. "anyway yes it requires a liter of blood, but lest you forget that you heal all wounds and replenish your blood very fast?" the fox asked as Naruto looked embarrassed and nodded his head. "good now cut your arm open and leak enough blood, I will tell you when to stop." Naruto nods and hesitantly cuts his arm and lets the blood flow free after some time the fox tells him to stop. "good now do the hand sign and direct my chakra to the pool of blood, then focus on making a clone." he said**

Naruto nods and does as he was told. As he charges his chakra he begins drawing energy from the seal and he sees the blood start to form into a human shape and finally formed into an exact copy of Naruto...without any clothes. This led to a few mixed reactions first was the fox who was rolling on the ground laughing. Kakashi's eyes drooped a little convincing himself he was no less of a man than his 12 year old student. Sakura immediately blushed and turned around while cursing whatever god thought it was funny to give her former stalker turned brother something that big. (gee who would be that cruel?) Naruto was wishing he could find a hole to hide in...and another hole to bury the fox's body in.

Hanabi on the other hand could do nothing but stare. Now she maybe 10, but any ninja is taught about the birds and the bees early just in case the worst may happen on a mission. so when she saw a certain appendage on Naruto she was a bit...well scared. "its...it cant...it couldn't...how...how could...i..fit..big." then she promptly fell back faint with a nosebleed that would make a certain sage proud.

"IDIOT FOX YOU BASTARD YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT APPEARS NAKED!" Naruto yelled.

**T**_**he fox finally finished laughing and spoke. "whew man that was fun." the fox than saw the pissed off look on Naruto's face. "oh c'mon it was funny." he said **_

"you trick me like that again and I swear to Kami I'm going to put you back in your cage with a 24 hour treatment of hundreds of Gai clones shouting about youth in surround sound." Naruto threatened.

"**you wouldn't dare." the fox said actually a little scared**

"try me." Naruto said with venom in his voice

"**alright alright just have your clone transform with clothes, geez lighten up." the fox said while pouting.**

Naruto had his clone transform into himself with his old jumpsuit on while Sakura was waking up Hanabi with smelling salts. Hanabi groggily woke up with a blush, mumbling something about a blonde god or something of the sort. "Blonde god huh? Seems little miss Hyuuga has a crush on my little bro eh?" Sakura teased and Hanabi blushed.

"what? … no I don't. don't be stupid." She said as Sakura's grin kept growing. "just leave me alone already." she said annoyed that Sakura was still there her grin now a full blown smile. "...fine...maybe I...like him …... a...little." she admitted with a huge blush.

"that is adorable, but don't worry your secret is safe with me but I should warn you he might not be a lady killer right now, but doesn't mean he isn't going to grow into it. Now that hes finally on the right track, it wont be long till all kinds of girls will be climbing all over him. So it might be smart to catch him before they do." she said as Hanabi could only blush more. They walked over to where Naruto and his clone was both girls unable to look the clone in the face.

**The fox started to explain the clone to the rest of the group "now then I already explained this to the kit so ill give you the short version, this clone cant fight, it cant use any jutsu besides the fox form jutsu, and it only lasts about 10 minutes. But when it dies it doesn't just poof or turn into whatever element it was made from instead it stays as a dead body, leaving a perfect corpse to fool your enemies." the fox finished and they were all in awe and a little bit freaked by the nature of the jutsu. "now kit you can actually dispel this clone like the others and it will just turn into the blood pool but you have to do this while its alive." the fox explained**

"why do I have to do it while its alive why cant I cancel it when it dies?" Naruto asked

"**because when it runs out of chakra it dies and you would need chakra in order to set off the reaction to cancel the jutsu. you see in order to create chakra the body needs physical and spiritual energy, physical energy comes from the person body:calories, blood and muscles. While spiritual energy comes from a persons very soul, and seeing as how the clone has no soul it cant create its own chakra, and without chakra the body collapses this is also why the clone cant fight or do a lot of jutsu, unlike other clones that are mostly made of chakra and an element the blood clone is a physical recreation of the user so without a soul to guide it the clone is entirely useless in a fight understand?" he asked.**

Naruto nodded a little "i think so, a shadow clone made entirely chakra so it uses said chakra to fight while a blood clone as a physical body, needs more than just chakra it requires a soul otherwise all its good for is dying?" Naruto said

t**he fox and everyone looked shocked. "wow kit that's spot on, I am actually impressed." the fox admitted.**

Naruto looked embarrassed not catching the backhanded compliment "thanks Kurama" he said "i guess I should dispel this guys so we don't leave a body huh?" he said as he dispelled the clone and it turned back into a puddle of blood. "so Kurama now that I got the last jutsu does this mean I'm a sage now?" he asked and the fox started laughing.

"**c'mon kit you really think that learning 2 jutsu is enough for you to become a sage? Please in order to become a full fox sage you need to be able to use demon chakra to transform your body while staying in complete control, not only that but have we several jutsu kit, and not just for survival, here let me show you one of our most basic jutsu." Kurama said as he stepped to a large rock. "demon style: kitsune-bi (fox fire)" he said as 3 orbs of blue fire surrounded him and one at a time he launched each ball towards the rock and searing 3 holes into it clear to the other side. He turned back to the stunned ninja. "this is the most basic offensive jutsu we fox demons learn. Kit you will have to understand the difference between human fire and fox fire. You see a human uses fire as a one time weapon whether as an explosion or as a blaze, take your fireball jutsu for example all you do is point it at your enemies and let it loose. But its not the same for foxes, to us fire is ours to control, its not something to fear, its not something to unleash then leave, no it is a slave to a fox, we own fire nothing more nothing less. Understand?" the fox asks.**

Naruto nods. "so if fire is my slave does that mean I have a fire focus now?" he asks

**the fox shakes his head. "no as I said our fire is different from human fire, you can only use these demon style moves while in sage mode, except the fox form and blood clone and that's only because those jutsu are built into our very souls and don't require teaching a fox demon, while the others do. So no you don't have a fire focus." he explained**

Kakashi piped in with a question. "you keep mentioning this sage form, but what does it actually do? He asks while the others nod in agreement

**the fox smiles. "glad you asked, to put it in easy terms for you, do you know about the 8 gates?" Kakashi nods but the others shake their heads. "ill let Kakashi explain that later anyway fox sages have 10 different forms besides their normal human form, he will have to master my chakra to get each form in succession, and as he goes through each form he will become more and more fox like. The first form has almost no change, his eyes will be the only thing that changes, in that form he gains an overall physical boost to his speed strength reflexes and so on. In each form after that he will gain a physical tail that will be stuck with him outside of sage mode." he sees they are shocked. "relax he can hide the tail with ease with the fox form jutsu, its just that the tail represents how much demon chakra he can truly take without losing control. Besides growing a tail in sage mode, he will gain fox traits at each level such as claws, sharper teeth, and so on. Also with each form, he will gain form specific abilities, but the kit will have to wait to learn what abilities he gets, as each sage is different." the fox explained, he noticed that the others were deep in thought, but what caught his attention was the small Hyuuga girl who had a blush and seemed to be hiding her giggles. "**_**what is she...she just learned that Naruto is going to have tails. HA oh man I cant wait till he gets them and she glomps the crap out of him."**_** he thought with a laugh. "now that I have explained all that, when Naruto is done training I want him to stay an extra hour so we can work on slowly introducing my chakra into his system, to get him ready for his transformations." he said and Kakashi and Naruto agreed. **

That gave Kakashi an idea. "actually that's perfect seeing how Naruto needs to work on his sage mode and Sakura needs to work on her cat summoning, we can add an extra hour to the training schedule for personal training, I can ask Hanabi's father for some scrolls on Hyuuga jutsu and help her with those." he said and Hanabi agreed while Naruto and Sakura groaned confusing Hanabi.

"i cant believe he is adding another hour of training." they thought together

Kakashi saw them groan and smiled. "_sorry guys, I almost lost you once and I don't care how much reading time I lose, I'm not going to lose another team. Never again_." he thought with conviction

"**that sounds reasonable, if that is all then I will take my leave nice to see you all hope to do it again." he said with a poof as he returned to the seal.**

Kakashi turned to his students "alright Sakura I want you to summon the cat again so we can see if they excepted you." he said and she nodded and summoned the cat once more but to her surprise Felicia didn't appear this time but a brown house cat.

"hmm so your the new human that Felicia told me about. Hmm not bad needs a little more muscle but not bad." she said as she gave Sakura a once over. "alright I guess ill except you on the condition that you make our summons you family contract, I want your kittens to sign this when they come of age, got it?" the cat said as Sakura nodded rather confused.

"Uh not to be rude but who are you?" Sakura asked.

The cat put on a feral smile. "the name is Aisha, head of the cats, but don't let my size fool you, when I come out for combat I'm around the size of a mansion, I just wanted to see you in the flesh before I made my choice, I hope you don't disappoint me kitten." she said with another grin and she looks at Naruto "hmm not bad, a little short but still not a bad tom, smells like a dominant one as well." she said with a poof while Sakura and Hanabi blushed while Naruto looked confused.

Kakashi spoke. "well now that the cats and demons are out of the way, lets make up for lost time lets get to the physical workout and finish everything after that" he said with a sadistic grin and the twins pale.

Hanabi sees this. "oh c'mon it cant be that bad right?" she asks and gets worried when they just shake their heads and start stretching.

After a grueling training session we find team seven in front of the Hokage explaining Naruto's new situation and also explaining what happened when the twins were born. After the explanation the Hokage took a few moments to process the information. Once done he sighed. "so your telling me that it was an uchiha that released the fox?" they nod. "and now Naruto is going to become a sage for the fox?" they nod again. "not only that but he is going to gain tails that he will have to hide?" they nod again. "i am way to old for this." they nod again. And he scowls. "assholes." he says.

Naruto steps up. "its not much of a problem old man, with the foxes help I can become strong enough to protect my friends and family, and Kakashi sensei is going to be there the whole time to make sure nothing bad happens." he says and Kakashi nods.

Sarutobi sighs again. "alright Naruto just don't go overboard, this team has too much going against it already, I don't need you going crazy and giving me more paperwork." he says with a scowl at his worst enemy.

Naruto smiles and nods "no worries old man, I promise not to grief you too much." he said

"all right then, team seven you are dismissed for the rest of the day, rest up because tomorrow is going to be even harder." he said and smiled at their scared expressions with that he poofed away.

Naruto turned to the girls "well you guys up for some ramen?" he asked eagerly

Sakura sighed "Naruto were trying to get you unhooked on ramen, you cant just-" she was interrupted by the last thing she wanted to hear.

"i have always wanted to try ramen, is it any good?" Hanabi asked and Sakura sighed knowing what her brothers reaction was going to be.

Naruto gasped and looked shocked. "you...you have never had the delicacy that is ramen?" he asked with horror in his voice.

Hanabi was a little nervous at his reaction. "uh no?" she said

Naruto's eyes widened "BLASPHEMY, you shall come with me this instant and we shall dine on the food of the gods this day, as if it was our last meal." and with that he picked Hanabi up bridal style (not noticing her blush or her struggling) and jumped out of the Hokage's office roof jumping towards Ichiraku ramen.

Sakura just sighed. "i guess ill get going too." she said with a bow to the Hokage. "_nice to see Naruto taking Hanabi on a date... even if its accidental._" she thought with a giggle. "_Guess I can go see Ino-chan she is gonna love this gossip" _she thought with a smile.

Ichiraku ramen

Naruto arrived with a tomato red Hanabi in front of the ramen stand he put her down and bowed. "We have arrived my lady" he said with a laugh he failed to notice her pouting face as he pushed her into the stand and sat her onto a chair. "hey old man I'm here for some ramen." Naruto yelled as he sat down.

"well hey there Naruto who might this be?" Teuchi Ichiraku said as he came from the back

Naruto looked to Hanabi. "this is Hanabi Hyuuga and she is in desperate need of ramen, you see I learned that she has never had ramen ever." he said sadly

Teuchi looked shocked. "well we cant have that now can we? I'll get her one extra large miso ramen on the house what about you?" he asked

"i guess I'll take 2 miso 2 pork for now" he said after little though

Hanabi was a little worried as the Hyuuga had very strict diets and she knew that and extra large of anything was probably a bad idea. "_but this is Naruto-kun's favorite food, the least I can do is give It a chance._" she thought "_besides with Kakashi's training I don't think I'm going to gain weight anytime soon, ill just eat one bowl and be done with it, I mean how good can it be?_" she thought as Teuchi brought in the food and Naruto started immediately on his first bowl. Hanabi thanked the old man for the food and took her first taste of ramen. She then dropped her chopsticks and her mouth hung open as she stared at the food in front of her, she once again picked up her chopsticks and started eating with speeds that even Naruto would pale at."_its not possible, its just not, how...how can something taste so good_." she thought while gorging on the food. Quickly finishing her bowl, she was about to ask for more, but Teuchi already put another bowl in front of her she looked confused but grateful as she dug in some more.

Teuchi just laughed. "yup most people have that reaction, that's why I always have a spare ready just in case, so I'm guessing your gonna want more?" he asked with a smile, even though he didn't get an answer he already knew that she did.

So after 25 minutes and 40 bowls later (25 Naruto 15 Hanabi) Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed happily. "See Hanabi, I told you it was the food of the gods, I just cant believe someone your size can eat that much at once." he admitted.

Hanabi looked sad and blushed "_he must think I'm a pig for eating like that, I know father or the elders would disapprove"_ she thought glumly

"man I wish more girls were like you and not worry about some stupid diet or something like that" Naruto said as Hanabi looked up. "people are who people are, I'm glad I'm friends with a girl who doesn't care about all that." he said with a smile and she blushes

"h_ow could I have thought her would judge anyone"_ she thought with a blush and a smile "thanks Naruto-kun that means a lot." she said

"_awe that's so cute" _thought a certain ramen stand girl, who had just got back from shopping. Ayame Ichiraku walked behind the counter as Naruto and a blushing Hanabi continued their conversation. "so dad who is that?" she asked her dad

the old man turns to her "that is Hanabi Hyuuga, from what I hear she is the second daughter the current head of the Hyuuga clan, she is quite the eater." he said

"that and I can see she has quite the crush on our favorite blonde." she said with a smile

Teuchi looked stunned then he had a huge grin on his face as he watched the two kids laugh and talk. "Ayame we need to make sure those two end up together." he said with ryo signs in his eyes

Ayame rolled her eyes at her dad "oh and why would that be?" she asked with sarcasm

he noticed the sarcasm. "because Naruto needs someone to love him and I think she is perfect for him." he said

she raises an eyebrow at her father "oh yes and it has nothing to do with the idea that any and all kids they have will be ramen addicts as well?" she asked

he coughs and puts on a strong face. "i am only looking out for Naruto, she is good for him and I want to see him happy. Nothing more." he said sternly

she rolled her ayes again "liar, but I do agree, I think she will be really good for him." she said as she looked fondly at the two as Naruto payed for their meal and thanked the Ichiraku pair.

"well I guess its time to head off, want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked

Hanabi smiled "i would like that Naruto-kun thank you." she said the walk to the Hyuuga compound was very uneventful and done in silence but once they arrived Naruto and Hanabi both notice the glares that the two front gate guards gave Naruto, who looked uncomfortable under their gaze. Hanabi grew angry and leered at the guards. "i would appreciate IT if you didn't glare at my teammate and friend thank you very much." she said with venom.

the guards looked shocked. "Hinabi-sama we are only worried for your safety, and while your in that...boys company you are most definitely not safe." one of the guards said.

Hinabi's face grew more angry. "i am quite capable of protecting myself, and Naruto here is one of Konoha's most trustworthy shinobi, so I doubt I am in any real danger from enemies while he is around, and you would do well to remember not to anger me by insulting my friends, otherwise I can guarantee that the caged bird seal will be a mercy compared to what I will do to you." she threatened with enough killing intent to make the guards and Naruto all shake in fear.

"_wow note to self Hanabi is way more scary than Sakura, Sakura hits hard yes but I get the feeling Hanabi knows some pretty scary ways to hurt people." _Naruto thought.

Hanabi turned back to Naruto "good night Naruto-kun, thank you for dinner and for walking me home, I very much appreciate it" she said with a bow.

Naruto smiled and bowed back. "not a problem Hanabi-chan, be sure to say hi to Hiashi-sama and your sister for me ok?" he asks as he walks away.

"i will and thanks again Naruto-kun." she says as she walks past the guards with a final glare. She walks into her home and leans against the front door and sighs with her eyes closed.

"enjoy your date with Naruto-kun?" she heard a happy voice say, as her eyes snap open to see her sister with a large smile on her face.

Hanabi's mind was a blank "how did-" she started,

Hinata interrupted her "Sakura-chan told Ino-chan, who told Kiba-san, who told Shino-kun and I." she explained with a chuckle. "so how was the date?" she asked innocently

Hanabi blushed and sighed. "it wasn't a date, all we did was have ramen and he walked me home, nothing more." she said as Hinata's smile grew

"nothing happened? no hand holding?" she asked and Hanabi shook her head trying to fight her blush. "did he carry you home?" Hanabi shook her head even harder, her blush creeping in, Hinata teased a little more "did he kiss you goodnight?" Hanabi couldn't even think straight she was blushing so much, Hinata decided to finish her sister off. "And l heard that you saw him naked today." she saw that her sisters face was nothing but blush now.

Hanabi Hyuuga the pride of the Hyuuga clan, the second daughter to Hiashi Hyuuga, and newest member of team 7, could only do one thing at a time like this. "eep" and promptly faint into her sisters arms.

Hinata chuckled and carried her sister to bed tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "goodnight sister I'm glad you found someone to love." she said with a smile, as Hanabi giggled In her sleep, Hinata chuckled "heh I bet shes thinking about her date with Naruto-kun." She thought as she closed the door. But if she had stayed a little longer she would have noticed her sister mumble something about a blonde god and then get a small nose nosebleed.

To be continued next chapter.

Hurray I'm done, I can finally start doing time skips yay, don't worry I'm not going to time skip all the way to wave or something like that, I'm not that lazy, anyway I want to spearhead some comments before you guys start asking about them .1 yes I'm making Hanabi a closet pervert. Why? Because its funny 2 yes even though Naruto is going to be a fox sage he will still be using his maelstrom bloodline that was mentioned earlier. 3 yes Sakura is going to be a cat girl (this is mostly directed at Kidloco) but only when she master her own sage arts (witch will take awhile). I guess that's it, thank you everyone for reading, rating, and reviewing, I love you all and I hope you stick around for more chapters. Again thanks to all my fans and to Wolfos wolfwood for being my consultant.

Ironknucklevash out


	9. Chapter 9 birthdays and blushes

Authors note

IM BACK!

Hey everyone its good to be back. Now I know that I said that this wouldn't come out for another week or so but I couldn't do that to you guys so I went to L.A paid for a few hours at an internet cafe and didn't leave until I finished this (after awhile my neighbor in the cafe started reading over my shoulder and started laughing that I was writing a fanfic, man I really wanted to slug him), and boy did this chapter kick my ass when I tried to write the first few pages, lets just say that I have a great deal more respect for people that can do time skips without being boring. Anyway after I'm done with this chapter I'm going to wait for my new comp (which is in a few days) and get started on my next fanfic called **Akahana Uzumaki (yay shameless plug)**

well I guess that's it so lets get on with the show

ironknucklevash in no way shape or form owns the manga, show, or any of the characters from the Naruto franchise

And its kind of sad that I have to put a disclaimer for a freaking fanfic for Kami's sake.

Chapter 8 summons and sages recap

"_nothing happened? no hand holding?" she asked and Hanabi shook her head trying to fight her blush. "did he carry you home?" Hanabi shook her head even harder, her blush creeping in, Hinata teased a little more "did he kiss you goodnight?" Hanabi couldn't even think straight she was blushing so much, Hinata decided to finish her sister off. "And l heard that you saw him naked today." she saw that her sisters face was nothing but blush now. _

_Hanabi Hyuuga the pride of the Hyuuga clan, the second daughter to Hiashi Hyuuga, and newest member of team 7, could only do one thing at a time like this. "eep" and promptly faint into her sisters arms._

_Hinata chuckled and carried her sister to bed tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "goodnight sister I'm glad you found someone to love." she said with a smile, as Hanabi giggled In her sleep, Hinata chuckled "heh I bet shes thinking about her date with Naruto-kun." She thought as she closed the door. But if she had stayed a little longer she would have noticed her sister mumble something about a blonde god and then get a small nose nosebleed._

Chapter 9 birthdays and blushes

Its been 3 weeks and 5 days since Hanabi joined the team, and she couldn't be happier. For the first time in her life she was around people that actually congratulated her, people that praised her for her accomplishments, people that didn't berate her for every flaw, people that cared about her well being instead of how she would make them look. Hanabi was currently sparing with her friend (and not so secret crush) Naruto. Who in his three weeks of training had finally gotten his fighting style to a degree that it wasn't just flailing around and taking hits, he was finally able to incorporate counters into his dodges. Once they were done with the spar Hanabi smiled at Naruto, after spending nearly 7 hours a day for 3 weeks with the blond Hanabi has gotten used to his little quirks and eccentricities such as his lack of subtlety, how he is beyond clueless when it comes to how people see him (although that might be because he always ignores the glares people give him.) Not to mention she learned that he sometimes had a problem with personal space, but even with all his little quirks, her feelings for him never changed if anything she grew much closer to him and Sakura. "Congratulations Naruto-kun your style is finally pulling together have you decided to name it?" She asked.

Naruto smiled as he relaxed from his fighting stance. "Yup, I decided to go with Kaze Kami no Odori (dance of the wind god)." He said with pride. "Though I wish I was as far along as Sakura." He said as he looked to his sister who was in the middle of being taught by TenTen, who kept her word and came by everyday during their taijutsu practice to help the twins with their weapons. Sakura was progressing into her mothers style very quickly thanks to TenTen knowing the finer points of the arm blades. Despite Sakura's past as a boy crazy fangirl and TenTen's hatred for fan girls they became fast friends, and team 7 learned a lot about TenTen in the 3 weeks. They learned that she had 3 idols, Tsunade Senju, the twins mother Kushina Uzumaki, and a current Konoha resident named Anko Mitirashi. When they asked about Anko they learned that Anko was a jounin of the leaf who was once the apprentice to the snake Sennin Orochimaru, she said that she idolized Anko because of how she strives to prove herself as any mans equal, and will stand up to anyone. They also learned that TenTen was apart of team 9 an assault specialist team who trained under Gai, she said that she was a weapons specialist and hoped to become known as the weapons mistress of Konoha, while she specialized with long range weapons they learned that she was very proficient with the zanbato the katana the ninjato and the staff, (Naruto learned this fact when she used him as a sparring target...i mean partner). The most recent thing they learned about her was that she had a fire primary with a lighting secondary.

Hanabi tried to comfort Naruto. "You have got to remember that she is learning a style, your trying to create one of course she is going to farther along." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned back to her and gave a small smile. "Ya I know, but no matter what I seem to do you and Sakura seem to be ahead of me at everything." He said a little bitter as Hanabi looked a little sad, it was true that Naruto had progressed much faster than even he thought possible, but the truth was that in almost every regard Hanabi and Sakura was ahead of him, their taijutsu was farther along, they had finished water walking faster than him, and they were almost near the end of their respective elemental training while he was still struggling with the basics of his wind training, he was a much better ninja than he started, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous of his teammates.

Hanabi got a determined look on her face and punched Naruto in the gut (her preferred way of getting his attention or if he embarrassed her), after that she backed up and got into her fighting pose. "If you truly think that, then stop whining and catch up to us." She said with a taunting smirk.

Naruto finished coughing from the sneak attack to his gut and got into his fighting pose "Sure thing Hinabi-chan lets rumble!" He yelled as Hanabi leaped at him.

TenTen and Sakura heard the yell and they looked over at the intense spar that was going on, and even thought they weren't holding back they were laughing and smiling during the whole fight. TenTen smiled. "They seemed to be getting closer everyday." she said. "Its good to see her actually laughing and smiling, I was really worried she would become like Neji" She thought with a small frown, as much as she respected her teammate she still couldn't believe how much of an ass he was, though from what she gathered team 7 had an even worse asshole so she decided to count her blessings. "So what do you think Naruto is going to do for her birthday?" She asked the redhead.

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "I'm not really sure, if he wasn't clueless about her feelings than a birthday kiss would be perfect." She said as she let out a romantic sigh. "But knowing my brother he will probably get her a ramen voucher or something, then again I think she would love that." She deadpanned as TenTen sighed while nodding, they had both found out that Naruto had corrupted Hanabi to the ramen side and found the poor 10 year old behind about 10 bowls of ramen every time her and Naruto would go out to eat, (also both wer7e jealous that she could eat like Naruto and still look the way she does). "But the strange thing is I heard from mom that he has been working on some sort of secret project for Hanabi. All she told me was that he kept on yelling in pain." She said with a small wince.

TenTen shook her head. "Do I even want to know what hes planning?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head as well. "With my brother? Probably not, its either going to be scary, ramen filled, or extremely sweet." She said with a laugh, she turns to TenTen and gets into her stance as TenTen pulls out her katana "Well we cant let them out do us eh?" She said as she charged in.

Kakashi watched his students with pride. "Its amazing how much a near death experience can change a team for the better" He sighs and continues his thoughts. "I still need to get Sakura her medical teacher but how do I do it without that woman castrating me the second I try to talk to her?" He sighs again and jumps down from his tree. "Yo everyone I need you to gather up." He says and the gather. "Now then, the day after Hanabi's birthday I'm going on a trip to go get someone to train Sakura in medical jutsu, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but during that time I expect you three to keep up with your training. I don't want you guys to slack off." He says and his students all sweat drop at their lazy sensei. "Guess there's nothing else so lets get back to it." He said and they continued there spars.

After the spars TenTen said her farewells, promising to hang out with Sakura later, the team then started their personal training. Hanabi sparred with Kakashi, Sakura was talking with her cat summons to learn as much as she could before she would start her teamwork training, and Naruto was working on reaching the first level of sage mode. He was currently meditating with the fox coaching him "**ALRIGHT KIT, JUST EVEN OUT YOUR BREATHING, FOCUS ON NOTHING BUT MY CHAKRA, LET IT MIX WITH YOUR OWN. AS A SAGE YOU ARE THE CHAKRAS MASTER, IT DOES NOT CONTROL YOU, DONT LET IT OVERWHELM YOUR CHAKRA." He said as Naruto's chakra started to mix perfectly. "GOOD BUT NO TIME TO CELEBRATE, WE HAVE BEEN HERE BEFORE, NOW FOR THE HARD PART, YOU MUST PROJECT THIS NEW MIXTURE OF CHAKRA INTO YOUR SKIN AND OUTWARD IN A PROTECTIVE SECOND SKIN." He continued.**

Naruto nodded and started to project the chakra outward, it reached his skin and he paused, this was where he would always fail, steeling his nerves he continued to project it outward and it slowly started to leave his body, team seven felt the new chakra and looked to the blond and saw that he was shimmering with a deep jungle green aura while it didn't surround him completely it was still visible, "Is that the first form?" Hanabi asked her sensei.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not sure I thought that he would be completely covered, like it was a barrier or something." He admitted.

Naruto continued to push the chakra out and soon the green chakra was wisping around Naruto like a breeze. "**NOT BAD KIT, NOT BAD." The fox said with a smile.**

Naruto opened his eyes and revealed two dark orange fox eyes, and while they were very feral like they still gave off the warmth of his original eyes. Naruto looked down at himself and saw the wispy chakra, he smiled and started cheering like a mad man, "YAHOO, I DID IT, I DID IT." He said with a victory hand sign.

"Well done young one" A ghastly voice said and Naruto nearly jumped ten feet when he heard it.

Naruto looked around and saw an apparition that took the form of an old man. "Who...who the hell are you?" Naruto asked much to the confusion of the others.

"Naruto who are you talking to." His sister asked.

"This ghostly looking guys." Naruto says as he points next to him.

"**KIT THEY CANT SEE HIM BECAUSE ONLY YOU CAN, IF YOU DONT WANT THEM TO THINK YOU A RAVING LUNATIC, THAN TOUCH THE GHOST AND CHANNEL SOME OF YOUR CHAKRA INTO HIM, THAT WILL ALLOW THEM TO SEE HIM ALSO SUMMON ME I WANT TO EXPLAIN THINGS AND I ONLY WANT TO DO IT ONCE." He said and Naruto complied and summoned him in his 1 tailed form, then proceeded to touch the ghost very hesitantly and charged it with a little bit of his chakra making it visible to the others.**

Sakura and Hanabi both gasped while Kakashi's eye widened, Naruto took a step back from the ghost and looked to the fox. "Ok any chance you can tell me why I can see and interact with ghosts?" He asked a little irritated.

**The fox smiled "let me ask you a question first, when you think of the old legends about demons what usually comes up?" He asked with a grin.**

They all thought about it and Hanabi answered "Well the thing that they all seems to have in common, is that demons are constantly manipulating souls or eating souls or trading souls." She said.

**The fox smiled even wider. "That's correct little one. All demons have the ability to see the souls of the dead that wander the world, and the stronger demons can use the demon art of sealing, in fact this was what made the Uzumaki clan so dangerous, it was because the one known as Usagi Uzumaki the first patriarch of the Uzumaki clan, she was a kind leader and often gave safe passage to lesser demons that meant her home no harm, as a reward for helping his kin a demon lord imparted the knowledge of several types of seals to her and her clan. In fact the seal that was used to seal me into the kit here was a demon seal." He explained.**

Kakashi spoke up "Wait I know that seal, your telling us that a seal that summons the death god, is in fact a demon seal? I thought all demons feared the death god." He asked.

**The fox looked at Kakashi with a bemused look on his face. "And you humans don't?" He said with a grin. "Yes we demons fear the death god just like any other being, probably even more so because we live much longer, but the demon reaper seal was created long ago during a great war between demons, it was a last resort to use on another demon." He explained "now that the kit can actually see and deal with souls I can start teaching him demon seals." He said.**

Naruto looked skeptical. "Wait I don't want to steal peoples souls or seal them into fire or something." He said

**The fox looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. "Fire? Really? Your kidding right? How in the hell do you think sealing a soul into an energy source like fire makes any sense what so ever?" He asked as Naruto looked embarrassed "Kit listen I'm only going to be teaching you the seals, how you use them is your choice, but let me give you an example of seal use. Imagine if a woman was stabbed by a dagger that has an evil soul in it, and the dagger cant be removed what would you do?" He looks to Kakashi "What about you? I know you can use some seals, do you know any seals that would help." Kakashi shakes his head. "That's because normal ninja seals don't deal with souls normally, while there maybe a few I'm willing to bet that almost all of them are being used for bijuu and if any are not being used for the bijuu, than I would bet my tails that the person using them is evil in every meaning of the word. Now lets get back to the women with the evil dagger, with a demon seal you can remove the soul from the dagger and place it somewhere else without harming the woman, Or you could free the soul, or send it to the afterlife, or any number of things. The point of the matter is that having the demons seals will allow you to protect another s soul not just control them." He finished.**

Naruto thought it over and nodded. "Alright I'm willing to learn these seals if it means I can protect people using them." He said with conviction as the fox smiled nodded and started to teach him the basics of sealing, while the others went back to their own training.

After their training session the genin's of team seven picked up Ino and continued the ritual of Hanabi and Naruto gorging on ramen, while Ino would complain to Sakura about boring teammates, and even more boring d rank missions, and it usually ended with Ino crying into Sakura's arms while Sakura tried not to laugh. "You don't understand how lucky you are, you get 2 fun teammates and you don't have to do d ranks, I became a ninja to train and become stronger, not paint fences and play shogi." She said with tears.

Sakura had a grin on her face as she comforted her friend "_Just once I would like to invite her to our training, even TenTen says its insane and she has Gai for a teacher, but I guess I cant do that to Ino I think she would just break down_." She mused while thinking about her schedule. Kakashi had been true to his word when he said his training was going to be hell, and just when her and Naruto where finally getting used to it he increases the damn gravity seal on them, Sakura was now on 1.7 gravity while Naruto just got to 2.0 the day before. But as much as it pained her she knew it would all pay off, she was finally on the right track to being a ninja. She knew that Hanabi, TenTen, and even Ino could probably beat her at this point, but if she kept at this rate she knew she surpass them all and make her parents proud. "Its ok Ino, you know if you don't want to get left behind, you can always ask your dad for training or ask him if there is anybody that could do the job." She said trying to cheer her friend up.

Ino thought about it as she sat up away from Sakura's arms. "I guess I could ask daddy to look around for a trainer, but what should I try?" She asked.

Hanabi spoke up from her bowl. "Well you family owns a flower shop and you know a lot about flowers right?" She asked and Ino nodded "Well why don't you study poisons along with your family jutsu, if you combine the stunning power of poisons then use you mind jutsu its almost a sure hit." She figured.

Ino looked stunned "Huh I never thought of it like that, well that takes care of ninjutsu but what about taijutsu, the Yamanaka's don't have a set style, we have always got by with just the basics." She wondered.

It was Naruto that spoke up this time. "Well when you were given an evaluation in the academy, what did they say you excel at?" He asked.

Ino thought back and answered. "They said that I was very flexible and fast." She said.

Sakura listed the information. "Ok then why don't you ask your dad if there is anyone he knows that can use poisons well, and fights with flexibility and speed (anyone wanna guess who? teehee)." Sakura said.

Ino looked much more happy. "You know what that's just what I'll do I just hope daddy knows someone like that." She said hopefully, and started to eat her ramen with renewed vigor, Sakura smiled at her friend and ate her ramen as well.

**THE NEXT DAY, HARUNO HOUSEHOLD**

Naruto awoke alone in his bed as Sakura had finally gotten over her Sasuke nightmares a few days ago, he showered, got dressed and went down for breakfast, seeing how it was a Saturday there was no team practice, so he wasn't in a hurry, he went to the kitchen and found Tomoko cooking at the stove. "Ahh Naruto-kun good to see your up, did you finish Hanabi's present? Today the day after all." She asked and he nodded. "Good I know she will love it, breakfast is almost ready so can you go tell Sakura its almost done?" She asks.

Naruto nods. "Of course I'll be right back." He said and he climbed the stairs and opened Sakura's door. "Hey Sakura your mom...says..." He couldn't finish, because in Sakura's room was his dear twin sister currently drying her hair... wearing nothing but white panties with a cute little pig on them. "_Huh pig print panties, also I'm starting to think Kami must hate me or something._" Was all that went into his mind.

**The fox on the other hand was laughing his ass off. "I DONT KNOW IF ITS KAMI OR SOMEONE ELSE, ALL I KNOW IS I NEED TO THANK HIM." He said while rolling on the ground.**

Neither could say anything for a moment but they both blushed deep red and Sakura calmly wrapped her body with the towel and walked over to Naruto, only to punch him out the door and through 2 walls and into the street, onto a cart filled with cabbages. After she heard him land she heard the loud yell of "NO MY CABBAGES!" From the poor salesman.

Still seething, she got dressed and stomped down the stairs to get her breakfast, once down there she could see her mother not even trying to hide her huge grin as she placed the food onto the table. "So...want to tell me what happened?" He mother asked.

"No" The redhead said in a curt tone. Just then the door opened and Naruto came in covered head to toe in pieces of cabbages.

He avoids looking Sakura in the face and walks up the stairs and stopped half way. "I'm going to take another shower I'll be down in a little bit."He said as he trudged up the last few stairs. Sakura finished her breakfast and waited for the shower to finish, after 5 minutes she walked to her brothers room and knocked. "Uh come in?" He said through the door.

She walked in and saw he was dressed and about to go down to eat, she walked up to him and he flinched, but instead of hitting him again she pulled him into a quick hug. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't really mean to hurt you like that, its just your not the only one getting used to the whole twins thing and I guess when you came in I went back to the old Sakura and jumped to conclusions." She admitted a little sad.

Naruto looked shocked but smiled and returned the hug. "No worry's sis, I really should have knocked anyway." He said

Sakura nodded, "Ya but I did kind of over react." she said with a laugh that Naruto shared, but stopped when she grabbed him into a headlock and whispered into his ear. "Just know this little bro, if you tell anyone about this or my panties I'll use the Hitachi to castrate you then send whats left to the gay uchiha bastard for his enjoyment, got it?" She threatened.

**the foxes jaw dropped and he shook his head "UZUMAKI WOMEN, THE ONLY FEMALES THAT I FEAR." He said.**

Naruto paled than came close to throwing up, he gulped it down and nodded as best he could. "Got it" he said as she released him from the headlock.

She smile and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Good, now c'mon your breakfast awaits and I need to tell you your part for Hanabi's birthday." She said as she walked out.

Naruto stood there for a moment and smiled. "_Its nice to have a family...even if they are violent_" He thought as he walked down the stairs.

As Naruto started eating Sakura went over the birthday plans. "Ok Naruto while me, mom, Hiashi TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and a few of the Hyuuga branch members get the party set up at the Hyuuga compound, we need you to take Hanabi for a day on the town, take her shopping, out for food, a movie anything. Just keep her out of the house till 3 o clock got it?" She said.

Naruto nods "Keep her out of the house until 3 got it, by the way so who is going to be at the party?" He asked.

Tomoko sighed and answered. "Seeing how its a Hyuuga affair I'm willing to bet its going to be a rather small list." She saw that the twins were confused. "In prestigious clans like the Hyuuga's, birthdays are not often huge celebrations, as most of them see these petty celebrations as beneath them." She said with a growl that the twins matched. "More than likely none of the clan will be there besides her sister and father sadly. Because of years of strife the family isn't really a family any more." She said sadly.

Naruto and Sakura drooped their heads at the thought of such a sad family. Naruto spoke up. "Hey Tomoko-san?" He addresses her and she looks to him. "Did you know Hanabi's mother?" He asked.

Tomoko was shocked at the question but smiled. "Yes Naruto-kun I did and so did your mother." The twins looked surprised. "You see your mother, Hanabi's mother Kimiko, myself and Sasuke's mother Mikoto, where all very close friends and we even went to the academy together." She said.

Sakura's mouth dropped. "You were friends with Sasuke bastards mom?" She nearly yelled.

Tomoko smiled. "Yes I was but you need to realize that Mikoto wasn't like other uchiha, seeing how she wasn't an uchiha from birth, she was in fact from a prominent family originally from the land hidden in the grass, we grew up never knowing her heritage, actually no one knew except her she was an outcast from her family, and was the fourth child of the head of theclan she was cast out for being weak, and she made her way to Konoha to become a ninja, unfortunately when she turned 15 right after she became a jounin, her past caught up with her. Her father found out how strong she had become and came to take her back, he announced her heritage to everyone, sadly this got the attention of Sasuke's father Fugaku, who up until this point didn't see anybody worthy to be his wife besides Kimiko because she was from a prominent clan, but now that Mikoto suddenly had worth Fugaku immediately made a betrothal contract with Mikoto's father." She said sadly.

Naruto spoke up. "but she was banished wouldn't the old man have stepped in and stopped it? He asked.

Tomoko shook her head. "Sadly he couldn't, you see while she was banished no one in Konoha could back her up, she was alone and it was her word versus her fathers, and seeing how he was from a very high ranking clan the Konoha council sided against Mikoto, and she was married to Fugaku, Nine months later their son Itachi was born and Mikoto's ninja career as a result was no more. Not only was Mikoto too weak afterwords to keep on being a ninja I know for a fact that Fugaku would never allow her to continue her ninja career. And you want to know the worst part?" She asks and they look a little scared. "No one knew the details about her marriage except the Hokage, the council, and Fugaku, and she was forbidden from speaking about it to anyone, so she had to deal with everything alone, I still wouldn't know about it if I was still an uchiha supporter, you see before Sasuke's trial I went through past council meetings hoping to find some kind of leverage or secret weapon, and while I didn't find one I did find out that one of my closest friends was suffering and I never knew." She said as tears leaked down her face. The twins got up and comforted the women.

"Its ok mom there was no way you could have known." Sakura said.

Tomoko nodded. "I know Sakura I know, it just hurts to know that out of the 4 of us, I suffered the least yet I'm the one who's alive today." She said sadly.

"Wait you mean mom and Hanabi's mom suffered? Naruto asked surprised.

Tomoko nodded. "Yes even though no one knew about the fox, your mother still lost her entire clan and village. When she found out she was heartbroken and the only one who was able to get her out of her depression was your father." She said with a smile that the twins copied. "And Kimiko was constantly fighting. she was always going against the Hyuuga council in hopes of getting the caged bird seal removed, she was actually the daughter of the Hyuuga seal master and she refused to continue his work although she still knows how to do the seal just so she could learn how to remove it, but because of this almost everyone in the main family besides Hiashi despised her, and many even tried to have her marriage called off on the grounds that she married Hiashi only so she could preach her views with higher authority, sadly she died the day Hanabi was born and no one continued her crusade, all thoughts of removing the seal were gone and the Hyuuga's continued unchanged." She concluded with a sad tone.

When Tomoko finished her story both Naruto and Sakura were crying and Sakura spoke up. "I wish I knew, I know that I would have tried to be friends with Hinata if I knew." She said through her tears.

Tomoko nodded. "Sadly it is what we don't know that hurts us the most." She said thinking back to what she learned about Naruto and Sakura. "But all we can do is move forward and help them in the here and now." She said with a smile and the twins smiled back.

Sakura and Naruto finished eating and went towards the Hyuuga estate. "Ok Naruto, because shes not used to parties she isn't going to see this one coming so don't blow your cover, and make sure she has lots of fun got it?" She asks as they reach the gates.

Naruto nods "Yup show her a good time and bring her back with a smile." He said not realizing he sounded like a pervert

Sakura growled at him. "Idiot don't make it sound so perverted, I don't want people thinking my brother is a shameless pervert, and don't think I forgot about that damn ninja centerfold jutsu of yours. If you ever spread that thing to someone else I will pound you into next week." She threatened.

Naruto gulped and decided to find Konohamaru and tell him the jutsu was off limits from no on. "Yes sis I wont teach anyone the jutsu I promise" He said scared.

Sakura smiled. "Good now lets go get the birthday girl." She said as the reached the gates "Hey there were here to see Hanabi Hyuuga." She said to the guards, who complied without a fuss. After Hanabi's threat the guards didn't want to press their luck when it came to the girl or her friends.

Hanabi came out and looked extremely happy her friends would come see her on her birthday. "Sakura-chan Naruto-kun thank you for visiting me it means a lot." She said with a small bow.

Naruto smiled. "Oh were not just here to visit." He said and Hanabi looked confused. "Well Sakura here needs to talk to your sister about something, and I thought that you and I could go have some fun in the town for awhile to celebrate your big day." He said with a huge smile.

Hanabi froze. _"Is...is he asking me out on a date?"_ She thought with a blush "uh... I guess... we could do that but I'll have to ask my father." She said.

"Of course it is, as long as Naruto promises not to do anything outrageous, I don't see why not." Hiashi said as he walked to the group.

Naruto did a salute. "Don't worry sir, I wont do anything to wild, and I will have her back by 3, I promise sir." He said with a bow.

Hiashi smiled at the boy. "Good, now have fun Hanabi." He said and he pushed her towards the blond, and then he walked Sakura into the house to get it ready.

Naruto took Hanabi's hand, and pulled her towards the village "C'mon lets get the fun underway." He said not noticing her blush (again).

Sakura looked back at her teammates and laughed "I really cant wait for Hanabi to admit to Naruto she has a crush on him, I want to see the look on his face when he realizes all the signs that he missed." She said with a chuckle.

Hiashi smiled. "Well I would say its the genetics." He said and Sakura looked confused. "Your father was beyond hopeless when it came to women as well, your mother had tried everything to get him to notice her feelings for him and everything would fail. Finally she had enough and tied him to a tree and kissed him." He said with a laugh.

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Awe that is so romantic, a little abnormal, but still romantic." She said with a sigh.

Hiashi looked at the girl. "Well get used to the abnormal, because both of your parents were anything but normal." He said.

Sakura nodded. "Ya I have already had a crash course with how abnormal my blood is. But you know what? I have learned how much I love this kind of life." She said thinking back on the past month and Hiashi smiled.

**?**

A figure sat in a dark room and another figure was bowing in front of him. The figure in the chair spoke "And you are sure of this?" He asked.

The figure that was bowing lifted his head revealing a his eyes held the Byakugan. "Yes the girl is leaving the compound and the only one watching her is the demon boy Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

The figure in the chair smiled. "Good, take out the Uzumaki and and bring the girl to tunnel cell 64, also remove all files from that area and bring them to me. Once you have the girl inform me so we can continue our work on prisoner 48, now go." He ordered and the bowing figure vanished.

The man in the chair smiled. "You have gotten lax Hiashi, your daughter will be mine and so will the cage bird seal." He said with an evil laugh.

**KONOHA COMERCIAL DISTRICT **

Hanabi and Naruto were currently outside of the gaming parlor trying everything they saw, Hanabi was covered head to toe with several fun things she and Naruto had won such as a goldfish, a fake crown (after they got it Naruto refused to call her anything but princess Hanabi much to her embarrassment) several good luck charms, glasses with swirls on them, a few armbands and many other fun things, she was having the time of her life. Naruto smiled at her "So what do you want to do now that we did all the games?" He asked.

Hanabi thought for moment and her stomach answered for her as it growled loud enough for several people to hear and look at the embarrassed girl. "I guess I could use some food." She admitted with a huge blush.

Naruto raised and eyebrow and smiled. "Some food or several meals?" He joked and Hanabi punched him in the gut. "Ok ok lets get some ramen and do something after that." He wheezed out.

The two get to Ichiraku ramen and once again proceeded fill the whole counter with their leftover dishes, causing many of the people walking by to stop and gawk at the two children that were eating enough for an entire clan. Ayame smiled at the two. "So Hanabi I heard that today your birthday is that right? She asked.

Hanabi nodded "Yes it is I'm turning ten today." She said with a smile.

Ayame smiled back to her. "Well then here take this." She hold out a voucher for ten free bowls of ramen. "Use that whenever you come here without Naruto, and I'll be glad to cook for you." She said and Hanabi beamed.

After the meal was done Naruto took Sakura's advice and led Hanabi to the movie theater, unfortunately neither of them knew much about movies. They looked through the titles and couldn't decide so they went to the counter. "Excuse me miss what would you recommend for us?" Naruto asked the teen at the counter.

The girl analyzed the two and smiled "Well for you two I would recommend the movie 'glonora tale of the Hanyou' it should be just what you need." She said with a wink confusing the two.

Naruto and Hanabi went into the theater and took their seats, when they looked around they noticed that everyone here was a teen couple that was either holding hands or the girl was leaning on the boys arm, With a few exceptions they saw a few couples violently making out and to the twos amazement (and Naruto's joy) there was a couple of girls in the corner holding hands. Hanabi tried to gather her thoughts. "_that stupid girl set us up with a romantic date movie...oh...Kami I'm in a theater watching a romance love story with Naruto-kun...oh Kami I'm not ready for this I'm not ready._" She thought as she began to panic.

Naruto was having his own thoughts. _"Huh I wonder why everyone is holding hands and such?" _He looks at Hanabi who seems to be shaking and breathing very hard. _"Huh whats wrong with her?" _He wondered. _"is she excited about her first movie? I know I am but man she is taking to an extreme_." He thought as he reached for her shoulder and gave her a smile.

Hanabi looked towards Naruto and saw the smile. "_did he... did he do this on purpose?" _She thought

"_Does that mean he feels the same way about me?_" She thought with a smile. _"He waited until my birthday to take me on a real date, oh Kami hes so romantic."_ She thought with a blush and the movie started.

Once the lights dimmed Hanabi steeled her nerves and snuggled close to Naruto and leaned onto his arm with a happy sigh. While Naruto was confused. "_why is she snuggling onto my arm? Well everyone else is so I guess this is what you do when you watch a movie. Besides I kind of like it._" He admitted with a blush.

They payed close attention to the movie which was all about a half demon that was scorned by everyone, who fell in love with a priestess, who loved him back but the priestess came from a very high ranking family and her entire village hated the poor boy, as such there was several attempts on the demon boys life and several attempts to separate the two that ranged from kidnappings to illusions, but in the end true love prevailed and the two lived happily ever after with 12 kids. As the credits rolled Hanabi resembled a tomato at her own thoughts. "_Hated half demon with high ranking daughter, get married and have 12 kids? Ok now I know Kami is just screwing with me_" She thought as she looked at Naruto. "_Or did he know what the movie was about before hand...oh Kami does he want to get married and have 12 kids? Oh Kami I...i...ii...ii._" She thought as she put any blush her sister ever did to shame.

Naruto on the other hand. "_Huh that movie seemed really familiar somehow"_ He thought and the fox was banging his head against a tree at his containers idiocy. "Well we have another hour before we have to head back and I was saving the best for last c'mon" He said as he wrapped a cloth around her eyes and picked her up bridal style much to her protest and started roof jumping.

When he removed the cloth from her face she gasped as she found herself on top of the fourth Hokage's head looking down at the village with a the best view she has ever seen. "Naruto-kun this is amazing its so beautiful" She said with a huge smile.

Naruto smiled back "Yup this is my special place. I come here from time to time to clear my head and just think about things, you know your the first person I have ever shared this with." He admitted with a grin.

Hanabi blushed. "Thank you for sharing this with me Naruto-kun it really means a lot to me" She said as she leaned on his shoulder and watched the village. After awhile she steels her nerves again "Naruto-kun?" She says getting his attention. He turns his head to her. "Come here." She says motioning him to lean in, he does and she kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you" She says and goes back to leaning on his shoulder.

Naruto was stunned. _"Did... did she just kiss me? But but she couldn't have does she like me? Does she...love me? No I cant be how could she love...a..demon...like me?_" He mentally face palms. "_So that's why the damn movie seemed familiar"_ He thought trying to ignore the foxes laughter. "_It was still just a movie...but I guess I could give it a shot._" He thought with a smile and a blush as he wrapped his arm around Hanabi who snuggled in deeper. After a few minutes of just enjoying each others company Naruto spoke up. "So Hanabi what does this... you know make us exactly?" He asks.

Hanabi blushes "Well if you wanted, I was kinda hoping we could try to start a relationship" She said awkwardly.

Naruto blushed too. "I could try that ya." he said very nervous and then he noticed the time. "Well we can discuss it later, right now I need to get you back before your dad sends out a search party with orders to castrate me on sight." He joked.

Hanabi laughed and stood up with Naruto. She stood on her tip toes and gave him another kiss on the cheek "Ya lets go." She said as she took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers while smiling at his happy face. "_I cant believe this is happening I'm actually holding his hand after a date oh Kami if this is a dream don't let me wake up._" She thought as she closed her eyes. She suddenly heard a schlicking noise and Naruto's hand let go of hers. She opened her eyes and screamed and she felt pain in the back her neck, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the sight of Naruto in a pool of his own blood with his throat slit.

**?**

The kidnapper walked towards a cell and its only occupant, with a tied but now awake Hanabi. He set her onto a chair and tied her to it, after he finished that he opened the door and awoke the person chained to the wall. "Its time to awake whore." He said as he shook her she looked up at the man with a tried face. "I have to admit your resilient, even after 10 years, but lets see you handle this." He says as he violently grabs her head and points it to Hanabi. "Recognize her?" He said with a sadistic grin.

Hanabi looked on with fear and confusion and for the first time got a good look at the woman's face she was a Hyuuga with a sunken face. The woman's face suddenly started leaking tears. "Please no." The woman said confusing Hanabi even more. "Please tell me that isn't you Hanabi...please." She begged.

"I don't know who you are but yes I'm Hanabi." she said and the woman began to sob harder. "What is going on here?" The girl asked.

The man smiled "Allow me to explain dear child." He said as he moved behind Hanabi and moved her chair closer to the cell "Let me introduce you." He said as he gestured to the woman. "Hanabi Hyuuga meet Kimiko Hyuuga...your mother." He said with a grin.

To be continued

YAY I'm done

YAY Kimiko

Man I have been waiting to bring in Kimiko for a long time pretty much ever since I started this thing. Anyway thanks again for understanding about the whole computer thing and like I said I'm going to get started on a new fanfic **Akahana Uzumaki **so chapter 10 of this might take a little longer but I hope you guys can be patient because I really need a break from the new team seven so I can get some new angles and hopefully refine my writing style. I guess that's it

Ironknucklevash is out


	10. Chapter 10 restart and reunions

Authors note hey everyone Ironknucklevash here I cant believe I made it to chapter 10 yay for me, I really didn't think I would stick with it this long but hey I'm not complaining. Anyway be sure to check out my other story that was released called **Akahana Uzumaki.** Anyway have fun with the chapter

I don't own anything Naruto related

MAJOR WARNING

this chapter contains a small torture scene and threats of rape you have been warned

Chapter nine birthdays and blushes recap

_Hanabi looked on with fear and confusion and for the first time got a good look at the woman's face she was a Hyuuga with a sunken face. The woman's face suddenly started leaking tears. "Please no." The woman said confusing Hanabi even more. "Please tell me that isn't you Hanabi...please." She begged._

"_I don't know who you are but yes I'm Hanabi." she said and the woman began to sob harder. "What is going on here?" The girl asked._

_The man smiled "Allow me to explain dear child." He said as he moved behind Hanabi and moved her chair closer to the cell "Let me introduce you." He said as he gestured to the woman. "Hanabi Hyuuga meet Kimiko Hyuuga...your mother." He said with a grin._

Chapter 10 restart and reunions

Hanabi with tears streaming down her face, looks at the woman in chains. "you...your my?...no YOUR LYING! MY MOTHER DIED THE DAY I WAS BORN, YOUR NOT MY MOTHER, YOUR SOME SICK TWISTED BITCH THAT WANTS TO SCREW WITH MY HEAD." she screamed at the top of her lungs and continued to sob. She hanged her head low. "you cant be my mother, you just cant be... because I killed her...if I was never born...she wouldn't have died." she said with tears streaming her face. She looks up and glares at the woman. "so don't think for a second that I believe you are my mother." she said with venom dripping off her voice.

The woman in the chains took everything her daughter said, growing sadder by the second and by then end of her daughters speech, she cried even harder not because of the words, but because she was unable to comfort her daughter, she couldn't hold her to tell her sorry, she couldn't even find the right words to say. "Hanabi I'm sorry." was all she could muster as she looked to the ground. "I never wanted to leave you or your sister, you have to believe me when I say that I was taken against me will." She said as she looked at her daughters unbelieving face. "After I gave birth to you my father, and a few elders slipped me a poison that would make it seem like I was dead. They than gave my body to Danzo for torture and in return, Danzo promised his support to them when they would attempt to take over Konoha." She explained.

Hanabi was still skeptical. "Why would they tell you all this what would happen if you escaped?" She asked.

The man spoke up in a happy tone. "Because my dear little heiress, you see those chains she is tied up with? Well those chains are rather special, you see if her arms are cut off, or if anyone breaks those chains without the proper chakra coding, then the chains will will activate and will instantly activate a final seal that is on your mothers wrist right under the cuffs. The seal will kill your mother instantly, and turn her brain to mush rendering all information she has entirely useless. So as you see, you cant remove the chains without removing the seal first, and you cant remove the seal without removing the chains, so no matter what she is stuck here till either I or master Danzo releases her." He said with a grin. He went over to a table and wrote a note to lord Danzo that he would have the information from the Hyuuga women within a few days at the most, and he would report as soon as he had the information. He then touched the note to his forehead and channeled chakra into the paper it then poofed away as it was sent to Danzo's desk.

"But why do they want you, besides leverage over father what could they possibly gain from taking you." Hanabi said as she started to believe the woman.

Kimiko looked down and sighed. "Because of the caged bird seal, I am the first Hyuuga in generations to know how the seal works without actually becoming the Hyuuga seal master, you see when someone becomes the seal master they are given a seal that cant be removed, it prevents the seal master from revealing any and all information about the seal just in case they are captured, the seal will also remove the information from the persons brain if they are invaded mentally." She explained in tears and Hanabi nodded in understanding "But sadly while my father trained me to become the seal master I never finished and became the seal master, I got out of the extra sealing because I was getting married to your father, and as such I was a prime target for Danzo to want to get his hands on me, just so he could place the seals on anyone he deems fit and turn them into his slaves at will." She said bitterly. "Hanabi I'm sorry, if I wasn't so vocal with my displeasure with the seal, if I had just kept my mouth shut then none of this would have happened, I would have been able to watch you grow up, I would have been able to hold you and comfort you, but because of my stupid ideals I hurt you in countless ways. I'm sorry Hanabi...I'm so sorry." she said as she broke down into tears.

The man who kidnapped Hanabi spoke up. "This is all well and good." He said with a grin. "But I didn't bring you two back together for you to catch up, I brought her here because I think it is finally time for you Kimiko, to tell me the chakra coding for the caged bird seal." He said.

Kimiko shot a glare at the man. "Hijumi I will never reveal the coding to you." She said.

Hijumi smiled "ahh now that is a shame." He said as he pulled out a serrated senbon. "Now as you know Kimiko, seeing how you have always been physically weak, we could never do anything too drastic to you in fear of losing everything you know, you should be thankful for it as it is the only reason were not using you as breeding stock, but now we finally have something that will make you talk." He said as he brought the senbon close to Hanabi's leg and she tried to squirm free but to no avail. "So I will ask you once. Tell me the secret to the caged bird seal or I will make sure your daughter is tortured non stop and thrown to our men to have some fun with her." He threatened as he licked his lips. "I know I will participate, I have always wanted to see what a untouched heiress feels like." He said with lustful eyes and Hanabi was crying in fear.

Kimiko was pulling with all he might against her chains but to no avail screaming her head off. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUGHTER." She yelled.

Hijumi smiled. "Wrong answer." He said as he impaled the serrated senbon into Hanabi's calf making the girl scream, he slowly took the blade out letting the serrated edge shred the girls leg. He walked over to Kimiko and He wiped the girls blood on the mothers face. He smiled and walked back over to the girl an held the senbon to the girls forearm "Once again, what is the secret coding for the seal?" He asked with a grin.

Kimiko had tears running down her face. "Please stop please leave her alone please torture me instead." She begged weakly.

Hijumi smiled again then sighed. "You just don't learn do you?" He said as he jabbed the senbon into Hanabi's arm making her scream again. This time he left the knife in and turned to the horror struck Kimiko. "Look well Kimiko." He said and he twisted the knife making Hanabi scream even louder. He twisted the knife some more, then once again slowly removed the knife but this time from a different angle that it went into.

Hanabi's face was drenched with tears as she broke down from the pain. "Please...please stop... please make him...stop...please mommy. "She begged in between ragged breaths. "Please save me...Naruto." She whispered to herself.

**Top of the Hokage monument **

"**KIT...KIT...WAKE UP." the fox yelled **

Naruto opened his eyes. And took a deep breath to figure out what happened, then suddenly bolting upright when he remembered that someone had slit his throat, he quickly felt around his neck and felt a small line that was healing. "heh guess I owe you again Kurama." He said with a laugh.

"**KIT SHUT UP THIS IS SERIOUSE YOUR MATE WAS TAKEN BY ANOTHER HYUUGA, YOU NEED TO FIND HER AND I MEAN NOW!" The fox screamed at the boy.**

Naruto paled and stood upright "Shit where did he take her?" He asked franticly

"**I DONT KNOW KIT." the fox admitted.**

Naruto panicked "What? Then how am I supposed to find her, I'm not a tracker." He said sadly

"**SIMPLE YOU HAVE TWO CHOICES YOU EITHER FIND A TRACKER LIKE THAT GUY SHINO AND WASTE TIME THAT THE KIDNAPPER MIGHT BE USING FOR SOME DARK DEEDS OR YOU CAN DO THIS THE SAGE WAY." the fox said**

Naruto looked confused "what do you mean the sage way? What does my sage mods have to do with tracking.

**The fox smiled. "NOTHING, BUT IM WILLING TO BET THAT A SPIRIT SAW THE KIDNAPPING THAT MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP." the fox explained.**

Naruto smiled. "Fox you are a genius." He said and he started to call upon his first stage of sage mode. When he was done he opened his eyes and looked around, apparently spirits are drawn to the monuments of their heroes because Naruto saw at least 30 spirits relaxing on the Hokage heads. "Hey did any of you witness the kidnapping of a little Hyuuga girl?" He asked them all they all nodded. "Good do any of you know where they went?" He asked and then frowned when they all shook their heads and he lost hope.

He then heard a voice coming from the fourth Hokage's head behind him. "I know where they went, after she got kidnapped I decided to follow him and he took her to a hidden passageway" The voice said and Naruto turned around.

The voice came from a small boy about Naruto's age he had black hair and blue clothing, he had a Konoha headband right above a pair of goggles with an orange tint. Naruto smiled and went to the boy. "Please I really need you to show me where he took her and I need to hurry." Naruto asked and the boy smiled.

"Not a problem just follow me and I'll show you the way." He said as he floated away Naruto followed. While floating the boy turned to Naruto "So this girl is she special to you? I saw her kiss you earlier" He asked.

Naruto blushed and nodded. "Ya she is, and I would die to save her." He said

the boy nodded. "Ya I know the feeling, except I actually died to save the girl of my dreams." He said with a bitter laugh.

Naruto gave the boy a comforting smile. "You know, I never asked your name, what is it?" He asked and the boy gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

"The names obito uchiha, at your service."

**Hidden cell**

Hanabi's screams filled the room as Hijumi continued the torture until. "Enough enough I'll tell you just please stop." Kimiko said through her painful tears.

Hijumi smiled and removed the senbon from Hanabi's shoulder. "Good to see you finally broke." He said as he walked towards Kimiko. "Now tell me, what is the sequence for the seal?" He demanded.

Kimiko's head hung. "Before I tell you, what are you going to do with my daughter?" She asked

Hijumi smiled "That depends on you, if you give us the wrong seal then your daughter will be the plaything of our whole organization in between torture sessions until you give us the real seal. Oh and you will watch all of it." He said as she hung her head even lower "But if you give us the right seal, then she will merely be used to breed some Hyuuga soldiers and nothing more." He said. Knowing that he was promised Hanabi as his slave after this was all done.

Kimiko looked to her wounded daughter who had very little life in her eyes and cried. "Very well, I will tell you." she said as he leaned in.

She was about to tell him, but they felt the ground shake and she heard a loud feral scream. Hijumi looked towards the entrance door "What the hell was that? No matter, the seal defenses will take care of it" and he turned back to Kimiko but stopped as the scream got louder until the door was blown of its hinges, and on top of the door was a bloody, clothes ripped ,and extremely pissed of Naruto.

Naruto was currently in his first stage sage mode and was looking the room over. "ok the guy must be the bastard that took Hanabi and cut me, I don't know who that woman is but I definitely need to save her but where...is...Hanabi" He slowed as he saw a bloody and torn Hanabi tied to a chair, but that wasn't what pissed him off the most, what pissed him off was that she looked like she was a broken soul, her eyes had no life in them at all. "Fox how long was I out?" He asked.

**the fox sighed. "TWO HOURS KIT...PLENTY OF TIME TO BREAK SOMEONE WITH TOTURE. KILL THE FUCKER" He said angrily.**

that was all the incentive Naruto needed, he turned to the man. "You, why have you done this." he growled.

The man smiled and got into his stance. "i have no need to tell you demon." He said and charged the demon sage.

**The fox spoke to Naruto. "KIT BE CAREFUL HE IS A HYUUGA SO PUT UP YOU DEMON CHAKRA TO BLOCK HIS ATTACKS SO YOU DONT GET SEALED." The fox warned him**

Naruto nodded and got into his stance and pulled out his kukris, he used his demon chakra to block all the hits he couldn't dodge, but even in sage mode, Naruto couldn't hit the Hyuuga jounin. "Whats the matter demon? Cant keep up?" The man yelled as he pressed his attack and despite Naruto's constant dodging the man still landed several hits on the boy, but he was confused when the demon's chakra points weren't getting sealed. "I don't know how you are defending yourself demon, but you will fall." He said as he pulled out a kunai and started to swing aiming for Naruto's vital organs. Naruto could do nothing but dodge, having no chance to counter, soon Naruto felt his sage mode disperse as he hadn't even mastered stage one enough to use it in long periods, He soon found himself backed into the bars of the cell and he was disarmed of his kukris, the jounin smirked and rose the kunai to stab him and Naruto closed his eyes. "Enjoy your death demon, and know that I will take care of your whore of a girlfriend really well." He said with a sick grin and he brought the kunai down and. And his grin disappeared .

his kunai stopped just 2 inches away from Naruto neck and was blown away by some wind that was pushed out from Naruto's skin, Naruto's eyes shot open and he subconsciously focused his chakra outwards and Hijumi was blown back a few feet and was forced to dodge a few bolts of lightning that shot from Naruto, Naruto didn't know how he was doing this and he didn't care all he knew was that he needed to save Hanabi and he was going to do it. "IM GOING TO SAVE HANABI YOU BASTARD, AND YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER." He yelled at the man and continued to focus his chakra to his skin, soon he was surrounded by a shield of wind and lighting he took a step forward and held out his hands, and a whip of wind and lightning appeared in his hand as he swung it to the stunned Hyuuga striking the mans shoulder which promptly was cut and electrocuted.

The man screamed in pain and clutched his shoulder as he dodge the enraged boys attacks. "What the hell is this? my reports said that he doesn't have a bloodline so how is this possible?" He thought as he dodged "Alright calm down, and don't let him hit you, not only does his attacks cut deep, he also fry's the nerves in the hit area rendering it useless." He thought as he could no longer move his shoulder. "I guess I'll have to take him out fast then." He thought with a smirk and he charged Naruto who attacked with his whip. "ROTATION" He yelled as he span around and pushed chakra out of his body, forming a dome that pushed back Naruto's attack, the boy was stunned and had no way to defend as the hand that had the whip was blown behind his head and his other hand was at his side. Hijumi smiled and struck out at Naruto's heart. "THIS IS THE END DEMON SPAWN!" He yelled and he drove his hand forward.

All was silent for a moment until coughing was heard, and blood fell to the ground. Hijumi lowered his hand and looked down, in his chest was a long blade of lightning and wind that was in Naruto's hand. Naruto kicked the jounin back and Hijumi fell to his knees. Naruto glared at the man. "Take that you bastard." He growled.

Hijumi chuckled. "I knew...you were a demon... there is no way you would have... beat me otherwise" He said in between coughing up blood.

Naruto stepped forward and raised his sword. "Your right, to you and everyone else that would hurt Hanabi or anyone else that is precious to me, I will be known as a demon, I will haunt their every waking moment and I will hunt them down without mercy, to them I will be the demon sage OF KONOHA!" He yelled as he stabbed the man through the head, killing him instantly. He released the chakra and the man fell to the ground dead.

Kimiko was stunned as she looked upon the boy that killed her oppressor of 10 years, as she watched him drive the blade into the man she got an image of the fourth Hokage slaying his enemies and protecting his home. "Minato?" She asked to no one.

Naruto calmed down and stopped releasing his chakra, then he ran to Hanabi and took her appearance in, she was covered in several lacerations and her clothes were almost entirely cut and gone, he undid her bindings and took off his shirt and put it on her, then he started to try and get through to her. "Hanabi? Hanabi wake up..." No response she just looked forward with no life in her eyes. _"Fox what can I do to wake her up?_" Naruto pleaded.

**The fox sighed. "SORRY KIT I DONT KNOW, YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT EVEN THOUGH SHE IS A NINJA SHE IS STILL ONLY A 10 YEARS OLD WHO PROBABLY NEVER EVEN HAD A BROKEN BONE IN HER LIFE, SHE PROBABLY GAVE UP AND RETREATED WITHIN HER OWN MIND, SO I CAN GUARANTEE SHE WASNT READY AT ALL FOR A 2 HOUR TORURE SESSION, TO BE HONEST IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE." The fox said sadly**

"What do you mean too late?" Naruto asked the fox

"**KIT NOT EVERYONE IS AS MENTALLY STRONG AS YOU ARE, FOR A NORMAL PERSON LIKE HANABI, EVEN IF SHE RECOVERS SHE MIGHT NOT EVER BE A NINJA AGAIN, AND IF IT COMES TO THE WORST CASE SENARIO SHE WILL JUST GIVE UP ENTIRELY AND STOP EATING AND CARING, SHE WILL JUST WITHER AWAY AND DIE."**

"NO!" Naruto yelled startling Kimiko. "I wont lose her Hanabi wake up please." He said while trying to shake her. "Hanabi listen to me listen, remember when you were scared to lose me when I fell off the tree? Remember how you were really mad that you might have lost your first friend? Hanabi you are my first friend that isn't related to me. Your my first real friend and if you gave up I would be lost, I cant lose you Hanabi! I refuse to lose you." He said with tears streaming down her face. "Please come back to me Hanabi...i love you too much to let go." Naruto stopped as he felt Hanabi twitch a little then he went over his thoughts. _"I love her?"_ He thought back to all the times he spent with Hanabi all the ramen contests, the sparring or just walking around the village enjoying each others company, then finally the date that happened today when it ended and she kissed him he remembered never being happier than that moment, he finally found someone to love him and except him. His feelings for Hanabi were nothing like his former crush on Sakura, with Sakura he wanted to be with her because she acknowledged him, with Hanabi he wanted to be with her because she made him happy and made him want to push forward. He blinked a few times at his revelation. _"i...i...i do love her...i really do." H_e thought with a smile and he pulled Hanabi into an embrace. And whispered into her ear. "Hanabi I love you." He said as tears continued to fall from his eyes. "I love you so much and I would give anything to have you back." She twitches again. "I would give up the color orange for you." her arm raises a little. "i would give up ramen for you." her other arm raises. "i would...i would give up being a ninja and would never become Hokage, if you would just come back to me Hanabi... I love you." He said and kissed her forehead. After a few moments nothing happened then her arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and Hanabi started to cry, letting out all the pain she felt. Naruto smiled and held her closer not letting her go until she stopped crying 20 minutes later.

Hanabi wiped her eyes and looked up to Naruto. "Did you mean it? Do you really lo-"

She was cut off by Naruto bringing his face forward and smashing his lips on to hers in a passionate (if somewhat awkward kiss.)

Kimiko despite being weak and tired could only smile at the scene. "I don't know who he is, but he seems to make her happy." She thought.

Once the two were done with their kiss they took in a deep breath. And Naruto blushed and smiled to the equally blushing girl in his arms. "Hanabi never ask me if I love you because I know without a doubt I will love you for the rest of my life. Your my Hanabi-hime. Now, and forever" He said

Hanabi let loose a few more tears and hugged Naruto tighter. "I love you too Naruto-kun. I will always love you." She said as she snuggled into his chest. But pulled back as she remembered something. "MOTHER!" she yelled

Hanabi got out of Naruto's embrace and limped over to her now laughing mother. "Its so nice that you remembered your dear mother Hanabi-chan." She teased as Hanabi made it to her and pulled her into a hug.

Naruto walked over to the pair and studied the chains while talking to Kimiko. "So your Hanabi and Hinata's mother then?" He asked

Kimiko nodded. "Yes ten years ago I was kidnapped and my death was faked, oh and please be careful with the chains if you try to remove them then it will activate a seal on me that will kill me."

Naruto nodded. "H_ey fox any idea how to get this off? _He asked in his mind.

**The fox nodded "EASY JUST HAVE A SHADOW CLONE SWTICH WITH HER, THAN USE SAGE MODE OVERLOAD THE SEAL ON HER." He said.**

Naruto looked stunned. "W_ait I can overload seals? Can all demons do that?"_ he asked

**the fox shook his head. "NO NOT ALL DEMONS CAN, ONLY A DEMON LORD OR A DEMON SAGE CAN DO IT AND EVEN THEN WE CAN ONLY OVERLOAD SEALS THAT WERE MADE BY HUMANS, ITS IMPOSSIBLE FOR USE TO BREAK A DEMON SEAL, WHICH IS WHY HUMANS HAVE TO USE DEMON SEALS TO HOLD US BACK." the fox explained.**

Naruto nodded and turned to Kimiko. "Ok miss...uh." He faltered as he didn't remember her name.

Kimiko smiled. "Kimiko Hyuuga." She said simply.

Naruto nodded again. "Right Kimiko-san, I am going to switch you with a shadow clone then I'm going to remove the seal so It wont kill you alright?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok here we go Hanabi I need you to get back." Hanabi gave her mother one last hug and stepped behind Naruto who brought his fingers into a hand sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu)" He said and a shadow clone appeared next to him. The shadow clone nodded and used the substitution jutsu to switch with Kimiko who fell to the ground as soon as she was free. Hanabi rushed her mother and Kimiko pulled her into the biggest hug she could muster. Naruto smiled but interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, but I would prefer to get that seal of sooner, rather than later." He said with a smile. They nodded an Kimiko held out her arm where the seal was. Naruto nodded and went into sage mode and followed the foxes instructions.

"**ALRIGHT KIT WE DONT HAVE ALOT OF TIME BEFORE YOU RUN OUT OF SAGE MODE, SO LATCH ONTO THE SEAL WITH BOTH HANDS AND CHARGE YOUR SAGE MODE CHAKRA DIRECTLY INTO IT, YOU MIGHT ALSO WANT TO WARN HER ITS GOING TO HURT." The fox said.**

Naruto turned to Kimiko. "Ok this is going to hurt so be ready." He said and she nodded. "Alright here we go." He said as he flooded the seal with his chakra, Kimiko started screaming and Hanabi held her mother so she wouldn't thrash about. After about 20 minutes the seal was finally gone and Kimiko was taking in haggard breaths, leaning on her daughter for support. Naruto dispelled the clone and nothing happened to Kimiko. "Good now lets get the hell out of here and to the Hyuuga compound I'm sure your family missed you." He said with a smile that Hanabi matched. He then noticed an old woman spirit that was smiling above the 3. "Uh who are you?" He asked

Kimiko looked confused so Hanabi explained. "When Naruto is in sage mode he can see spirits that walk the earth. He can even make them visible" She said and Kimiko looked stunned but nodded.

The old woman smiled. "Me child? I am just an old Hyuuga woman watching out for her child." She said.

"Your child but who... your Kimiko-san mother?." He said as he instantly reached for the woman and made her visible to see and Kimiko gasped.

"Mother? How...what are you doing here." She asked as she tried to touch her mother but he hand went through the spirit. The spirit reached out and put a ghostly hand on he daughter instantly Kimiko felt more at peace. Than she gasped. "It was you. You were the one that was always pushing me through the torture whenever they would try, I would always feel something that was assuring me and helping me through the pain." She said and the spirit nodded

Naruto looked shocked. "_fox can spirits really do that?"_ he asked in his head

**the fox nodded. "WHILE SPIRITS AND GHOSTS CANT PHYSICALLY TOUCH HUMAN BEINGS THEY CAN TOUCH THEIR SOULS AND PROJECT FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS TO THE PERSON, THESE EMOTIONS ARE STRONGER THE CLOSER THE PERSON WAS TO THEM IN LIFE." He explained.**

Naruto gaped and the old woman smiled at her daughter. "When I died I was always watching over you because I felt the bitterness that was following your father, and when he sold you off I knew I couldn't leave this realm until you were safe." She smiled. "But now my duty is done and I must go." She embraced her daughter and granddaughter and projected a warm feeling of joy to them. "Live long my young ones, and always treasure the time you have." She said and turned to Naruto. "You boy." she snapped and Naruto stood straight. "Take care of my granddaughter or else I will come back, and trust me when I say you don't want that." She said sternly and Naruto quickly nodded. She then chuckled. "Good, also thank you, you gave me one last chance to be happy with my family again." She smiled a toothless smile and faded away.

Naruto shook his head clear of fear and turned to the mother and daughter who had content yet sad smiles on their faces. "We should get you back to the compound then." He said.

Kimiko shook her head. "We cant go back, If we do than the council members that sold me will warn Danzo and he will escape, no our best bet is for the 3 of us to hide out until we can corner Danzo and the elders at once, before they know that I have escaped or that Hanabi is fine." She explained.

Naruto thought about it and nodded "Alright then lets go to my old apartment, I still technically own it and no one would look for me there since I live with Tomoko-san now." He said and Kimiko's eyes lit up.

"You live with Tomoko Haruno?" she asked. "Oh I'm so glad she is alright, I have to see her again asap. I have missed her." She said.

Naruto smiled and created a shadow clone that gently picked up Kimiko, while he picked up Hanabi bridal style and they left the underground room and went to Naruto's old apartment, which surprisingly wasn't touched since he left, he was expecting graffiti or broken windows but strangely nothing was touched for which he was thankful for. He laid the two girls on the bed and went to a secret compartment in the closet. He opened it and revealed it had a hidden stash of orange jumpsuits which he couldn't bring himself to burn or get rid of. He gave them the clothes so they could cover themselves while he went out into the living room. He let out a sigh and started doing several hand signs then he slammed his hand on the ground "Summoning jutsu" He said and there was a poof and Kurama appeared in front of him in his one tailed form. "Kurama I need you to get to the Hyuuga compound and get everyone Hanabi trusts and bring them here, but don't tell them why just in case there are some people listening in." He explained.

**Kurama nodded. "Good Idea kit, I'll be right back, oh you might also want to make some food for your mate and future mother in law, I'm sure their hungry." He said with grin and left laughing at Naruto's blushing face.**

Naruto cursed the fox and sighed again, he looked towards the door and felt confused he turned his head to look at the ground and started to think out loud. "I know I said that I loved her, and she said it to me but, is it normal to feel this scared? When I saw her that hurt, I just wanted to break down and cry, and its probably the same thing for her and I know I'm not the safest person she wouldn't be safe with me and-"

SMACK

Naruto felt a huge pain on the top of his head and he looked up to see Hanabi, except he noticed that she was the maddest that he had ever seen, and it was a sight he wouldn't soon forget. "You...YOU BAKA!" She screamed and he shrunk. "Don't you think I know how dangerous it is to love you? Do you really believe that I care in the least?" She said and Naruto looked away in shame. "Naruto-kun you are the son of the yondaime and jinchuuriki of the nine tails. I'm the daughter of the Hyuuga head and I'm an unsealed Hyuuga. Neither of our lives are safe with or without each-other." She said as she sat on his lap and embraced him. "But the difference is that if we are together than we can protect each-other and pull each-other through." She said with her head on is chest. "Today you proved that by saving me from Hijumi, something I couldn't have done alone, if it wasn't for you I might be dead or worse so don't think for a second that I'm safer without you." She said as she looked up to his face with a smile.

Naruto was still worried. "But what if-" He was cut off.

"Enough, I don't care Naruto-kun, I don't care if your the most dangerous man in the world, I would still stand by you because I love you and that's not going to change, and I don't care if you try and protect me, I'm going to stay by your side whether you want me too or not." She said in a commanding tone.

Naruto chuckled and smiled at her, then he kissed the top of her head. "Yes hime." He joked, and he hugged her closer and kissed her on the lips and it was getting quite heated when they heard something that made them froze.

"Naruto-san would you please refrain from not only keeping my daughter out later than you promised, but also refrain from molesting her face when I can see it." They heard Hiashi's voice say.

Hanabi didn't move but Naruto looked over her head and saw quite the group of people, it seemed that Hanabi's birthday was going to have more people than he thought as Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Sakura (all cat calling) Tomoko, the third Hokage, Kakashi, Hiashi, and strangely Shino all stood in his apartment. Naruto also noticed that Kurama gave him a cheery wave. Naruto sighed and Hanabi spoke up. "Naruto-kun might I ask how many people are there so I know how embarrassed to be?" She said calmly yet sporting a blush

Naruto chuckled while blushing. "Easily enough to make you faint, nine in total." He said grimly

Hanabi nodded. "Thank you." she said the fainted into Naruto's chest. Who sighed and chuckled

Hiashi shook his head. "Alright Naruto please explain to me why Hanabi is so late, in your jacket, straddling your lap, and making out with you?" He asked and Naruto turned several shades redder. "Also please tell me why you sent the fox to go get me and the party guests to come here?" He asked.

Naruto sighed, and turned Hanabi around and lifted the sleeves up Hanabi's arms showing all the marks. Everyone gasped. "Me and Hanabi were attacked, and she was taken to an underground cell were she was tortured, I saved her and the prisoner that was in the cell after killing the man who tortured her." He explained and the others turned green at the explanation.

Hiashi looked down in shame. "Who was the man?" He asked. "I want to know so I may murder his family." He said with fury and unchecked KI.

Naruto shook his head. "I wouldn't do that Hiashi, otherwise you would be the next Itachi" He said and they looked confused. "He was a Hyuuga, his name was Hijumi." He explained and Hinata and Hiashi gasped.

"What? But he was one of our best jounin and he was neji's teacher, why would he betray the Hyuuga family?" Hiashi asked.

"He was working for a man named Danzo." Naruto said and Hiashi, Kakashi, Tomoko, and Sarutobi all reacted. "Danzo wants the secrets of the caged bird seal so he kidnapped Hanabi as leverage." He explained and they nodded. "Now for the next part, I would ask Hiashi ,Hinata, and old man come with me." he said as he handed the still sleeping Hanabi to Sakura. And walked to the door to his room and led the 3 in. "she has been through a lot, but I know you will be happy to see her." He said with a smile as he turned on the light to reveal a now awake Kimiko. "Hiashi Hinata say hi to Kimiko." He said and the two rushed her.

Hiashi and Hinata were both shedding tears as they embraced Kimiko, and they sobbed into her body. "Kimiko how is it possible how are you still alive?" She smiled and explained how some of the council members and Danzo betrayed her and Hiashi to get her out of the way, going as far as to fake her death. Quite obviously Hiashi was livid. "Those...those...THOSE FUCKING COCKSUCKING DILDO-" was all Naruto and Hinata as their ears were cover by the Hokage and Kimiko. Until Hiashi reached the end of his rage filled screaming. "TILL THEY HAVE USE A HEALING JUSTU JUST TO BLINK." He said as he took in rapid breaths in an attempt to calm down. "Hokage-sama I want Danzo's head on a pike outside the Hyuuga compound along side the 4 elders that thought it wise to cross me." He demanded.

The Hokage smiled "Of course, Kimiko are you well enough to travel to the council chambers and then to the hospital?" He asked .

Kimiko nodded "I'll be fine, I maybe weak physically but I wouldn't miss this for anything ." She said with a grin.

The Hokage nodded. "Naruto go get Kakashi and Tomoko, we have some planning to do." He said and Naruto nodded then went to get the two, and when they walked in the first thing that was heard was a loud screech "KIMIKO-CHAN" And there was a pink blur that glomped Kimiko. As soon as she embraced her Tomoko started crying. "Oh Kami your alive, your alive I cant believe it." She said as she brought her face even with Kimiko. "I thought I was the only one of the old group left alive, I thought I was alone, oh thank Kami." She said as she hugged Kimiko even tighter.

Kimiko smiled again and patted Tomoko's head. "Its not Kami who saved me Tomo-chan, it was Naruto-kun over there." She said as she nodded to him.

Tomoko smiled and got up to hug Naruto. "You keep helping me so much Naruto-kun, it looks like I'm even more in your debt." She said and kissed him on the top of his head.

He smiled and hugged her back. And the Hokage continued his plan. "Alright then Tomoko, Kakashi I have jobs for you, Tomoko I need you to gather the council saying that Hanabi was kidnapped and we need to gather to figure out what to do, also mention there was a casualty but don't tell them who, that way Danzo thinks his plan to kill Naruto succeeded and we are in the dark about him." He says and she nods. "Kakashi I need you to gather squad leaf. And have them stationed inside the council chamber before we and the council arrive, have the council arrive in 2 hours, Hiashi bring the 4 Hyuuga council members to the meeting, so we can take them out along with Danzo in one fell swoop, but I'm sure that he will find some way of escaping so any plans on how to keep tabs on him if he runs?" He asks the party. Who all think for a minute.

Naruto speaks up "Well I could do it." He said surprising everyone.

The Hokage looked skeptical. "How would you be able to track someone Naruto?" he asks

Naruto grinned "Easy." he says and he activates sage mode. "In this form I can communicate with souls, its how I found Hanabi, this nice soul of a kid led me to the underground cell where she was located." He said smiling at their shocked faces.

**Kurama walked into the room. "The kit is right, we could have a friendly soul follow Danzo and then lead us to his base, the only problem is finding a soul that would do it." The fox said.**

Naruto turned to the fox confused. "But that kid helped me really easy why wouldn't the other souls?" he asked.

**the fox sighed. "Not everyone is a good Samaritan, some souls will want something in return for helping us." the fox explained.**

"Well before anything I guess I should go find a soul that will helps us, I'll be right back why don't you fill the others in." He said then used the fox form jutsu to transform into a regular looking ninja. While after about 5 minutes of searching and asking, he came across a ghost that seemed to be singing to himself, Naruto landed on the roof and approached the ghost. "Uh hello?" He said getting its attention

the ghost turned around. It was a dark skinned male who seemed to be wearing a black top hat on top of his extremely large Afro, he was also wearing what seemed to be dark tinted glasses. "YOHOHOHO hello there how may I be of service YOHOHOHO." He said while laughing

Naruto was a little hesitant to ask for this guys help but he really needed it. "Uh ya I need to ask for your help, you see I need you to follow someone and then come back to us when you find out were he ran to hide, can you help me?" He asks

The ghost thinks for a moment and nods. "YOSH I would be glad to help you if you will do something for me." the ghost says and Naruto nods. "I need you to lead me to a beautiful women, then I will ask my favor, and if its completed I shall do as you ask." he says.

Naruto thinks for a second "Well there is a few girls at my apartment that should be able to help, come on" he says and the ghost follows him back. He arrives and notices the Hokage putting the final touches on his plan. "Hey everyone I got a ghost that should help us." he says and gives the ghost some chakra so he is visible

Once visible, the ghost bows. "YOHOHOHO my name is brook at your service, and might I say there are so many beautiful girls here." He says and all the girls blush. "Now the boy here says you need my help but I ask for one thing in return." he says and the all lean in. he turns to the girls. "may I see your panties?" he asks casually and everyone face plants.

Naruto tries to smack the ghost but goes right through him. "damn pervert ghost you never told me that's what you wanted." He said trying to run damage control.

Brook looked hurt. "Surely my request isn't that much to ask for." He says in a sad voice.

Naruto huffs "Fine how about this then." He says and brings his fingers into a hand sign "Sexy jutsu" he yells and in his place is a beautiful girl version of Naruto that seemed to be 16 and not wearing anything but had wisps of smoke covering all the good bits. needless to say every male in the room (save Hiashi because he just got his wife back and no woman could compare to her right now) blew back with a nose bleed while every female looked ready to make Sakura the last living Uzumaki.

Brook on the other hand had tears running down his ghastly face. "Thank you my boy thank you so much, this will make me happy for years to come. I will gladly help you in your endeavor" He said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and turned back to the others after turning off his jutsu. "You guys hear that we...can...oh crap." He said as he realized he just pissed off two Haruno, his future mother and sister in law (with her real personality she hates perverts.), a mind walker that could mind rape him, a girl that had several hundred sharp objects on her, and worst of all his girlfriend. "_Yup that was a bad move_." He thought as they pounced on him.

When the slaughter was done the Hokage got everyone's attention. "Alright Tomoko go get the council." he said and she nodded and left. "Kakashi go get the leaf squad." He said and Kakashi dissapeared. "Now brook when we head into the council chamber I need you to shadow a man covered in bandages, can you do that?" He asks and brook nods. "As for Kimiko, Hanabi, and Naruto I need you three to wait in the shadows until the meeting starts, then I will call you 3 in and we will make our move." He says and they nod. "Hiashi be sure to bring the Hyuuga council." Hiashi nods. "As for you 4" he says to Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen. "I need you keep all civilian members of the council in the council chambers, give this note to the ninja council and they will back you up understand?" He says and they all nod. "Ok everyone this is a do or die s ranked mission, stick together and we will pull through this, so get ready." He said and took a drag from his pipe.

"Because we go to war."

to be continued

whew all done, this chapter was hard for me to write because rape and torture are things I never wanted to write about but the moment called for it, even so I still feel dirty having written it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to check out my other story.

Other than that I guess that's it oh and just so you guys know once the Chunnin exams starts I'm going to do another poll you will have to find out what it is later.

Thanks to all my fans I love you all

ironknucklevash is out


End file.
